RFR Season 5
by originalmasterk
Summary: Come read the epic season five of RFR! With the gang in grade ten, there are big changes in store for everyone's favourite characters... Read this entire season before you read season 6!
1. Episode 1 Ten, Lily, Zen

**RFR Season 5 Fan-fic**

**Chapter 1 – Ten, Lily, Zen**

**I Am Not Affiliated in any way with the Series, Its Cast and Crew or Characters, and the series is property of The-N and Family Channel.**

It's been 6 weeks since the events that have taken place at the end of school dance. Summer was almost over and Robbie was sitting at Roscoe's observation deck, with Kim in his lap staring up at the constellations in the sky. Ray was there with the two of them, humming Lily's first single, "Don't Tell Me What To Do". He had not seen Lily the whole summer due to her mall tour.

"Robbie did you have to bring Ray along with you? I mean he's nice and everything, but don't you want to be alone with me?" Kim asked, whispering in Robbie's ear.

"Kim as much as I would love that, Ray is really missing Lily, and he I haven't saw him depressed like this in a long time," Robbie replied, as he hugged Kim closer. "He isn't even making jokes or talking to anyone."

"Well Robbie, why don't you have him listen to RFR, it always seems to cheer him up for some reason, which you haven't told me," said Kim. He handed Ray a cassette player with pre-recorded RFR tapes. "Unbelievable, I can't believe you tape a radio show," Kim laughed. "A cassette player, that is so juvenile."

A smirk appeared on Ray's face, as he heard himself as pronto say, "Choke, on our radio dust."

_New Theme Song (Created by me, The Author, Ganzagila):_

_Robbie: It's all you ever hear_

_Look like this, act like this, do exactly like this, _

_But how do you fight it?_

_Well a year ago my friends and I started a radio station,_

_That's how we get our voice across_

_Plus we have alias…_

_Now we're as loud as we want_

_Song:_

_We've changed you in a way_

_In what we do or say_

_In the end we'll never make you pay_

_We help you_

_Your dreams come true_

_(awww yeaaah we always see you through)_

_When you're listening,_

_If you're listening, _

_nowww we're on the air_

_Robbie: You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe!_

_Lily: GOODNIGHT ROSCOE, I LOVE YOUUUU!_

A week later, the first day of school has arrived. Lily was getting to school, tired after all her events during the summer. Her mall tour had come to an end and now she was looking forward to her future with Ray. Or was she?

"Oh my god I'm dying to see my boyfriend! Oh my god I can actually call him my boyfriend!" Lily shrieked excitedly to Parker as they walked into the halls of the school together. Parker frowned. "I'm so sorry Parker, I'm so insensitive, you must be hurting enough without me rubbing it in," Lily said, with her hands closed.

"No Lily, I should be over it by now, and healed and ready for a new adventure," Parker said. "He's never coming back, he moved away, we tried keeping in touch but the long distance thing isn't working," Parker said. "I love him, but I'm going to let him be. How are things between you and Ray, I know you haven't spoke to him all summer since you've been jammin' with NML and all."

"Oh my gosh, I so can't wait to see him, I mean, at first he's been my best friend, and now, so suddenly, he's my boyfriend," Lily said, with a smile growing on her face. "The summer has given me so much time to think about us and now I'm sure Ray is definitely the one for me. I still feel so horrible about what I did to River, I mean, he really wanted our relationship to go somewhere and I stopped it. He's probably out with some supermodel right now having fun being a Roscoe High graduate with the highest honors."

"Or I could be here dropping off my sister," River Pierce said, standing with a freshmen girl behind Lily.

"Um, River… how was your summer?" Lily nervously asked, hoping that River would create a scene."

"Oh it was great, peanut, I took the internship and everything is cake, now I'm just here dropping off my sister named Rivanna."

"Rivanna Pierce?" Parker said, inquisitively.

"Yah, I know, the name was created from mine because my parents love me so much," River said, as he smiled and winked to his sister standing next to him.

"Um, whatever, well uh, pleasure to meet you all," Rivanna snarled sarcastically to Lily and Parker. She was wearing a preppy outfit like Grace, and she had short brown hair like Grace's friend Nicole. She walked away, and then River turned around and headed for the exit. Lily and Parker stared at him until he was out of sight.

"I've gotta go Randy, but I'll catch yaaaa lataaaa," Parker said goofily as she left to go to her locker. Just then, Ray walked in. Lily stared at him like her eyes were falling out of her head. Ray smiled, and so did she. Her face was frozen and she could barely move. Ray walked up to her with his new hair style (a resemblance to River Pierce hair,) and grabbed her hand. Lily was still in shock.

"You are so incredible gorgeous Ray, I missed you so much!" Lily cried as she hugged him tightly.

"Lily lets never go that long without seeing eachother again, that was killing me," Ray said, never wanting to let go of her. "You are so prot."

"Thank you, I know I'm pretty and hot… best of both worlds," Lily laughed. She kissed him passionately.

Meanwhile, Robbie was walking through the hallways and heading toward his locker when he bumped into Kim Carlisle.

"Ouch, watch where you're going McGra-" Kim said as she quickly pulled him into a kiss. "I'm sorry Robbie, I forgot we don't have to pretend anymore. You love me, I love you and now we're finally public about us."

"You took out your braids?" Robbie said, surprised at how long her hair has gotten.

"Well, I decided since it's a new school year, and I'm Waller's right-hand man again, or I should say right-hand woman, I need a serious look… and what's more serious than straight hair?"

"Does that mean that the old Kim Carlisle is back, the one that was rude to everyone who stood in her way?" Robbie asked.

"Robbie I love you, you know that. I promise you this; I'll be as kind to everyone as I possibly can… I just have to be different when Principal Waller is around," Kim said smiling. "I thought I saw your friend Lily pull up at school earlier, looks like she's back."

"Well I'm going to go check on her and see how she has been; I'll see you around, ok honey?" Robbie said as he leaned into a kiss, and walked away.

Back at Lily's locker, Ray and Lily were talking about her trip.

"So "The Trews" really let you guys open for them at one of your mall tours, they must really love the everlasting effects of No Man's Land," Ray said, while he put his arm around her shoulder. Lily shrugged his arm off. "What… did I do something wrong Cupcake?" Ray asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little sensitive right now," Lily lied. The bell rang, and Lily walked away.

"I'll meet you in class!" Ray yelled, even though Lily was long gone. Ray became curious.

Lily was walking to her class, when she met up with Robbie.

"Hey Lily, long time no see!" Robbie said cheerfully as he hugged her. She smiled.

"Hi Robbie, how's it going?" Lily asked, though at the moment she didn't really care.

"How was your summer, you seem like you're missing it," asked Robbie.

"Everything is fine, I guess… in a way… I'm just missing the Zen in my life," she replied.

"I know what you mean," Robbie said. "Things just aren't the same without Travis and I guess they will never be but, you know what? I'm already looking for a new DJ and I'm just trying to find the right person. I was thinking of asking Parker… but I don't think she would make a good choice." Lily ignored his response.

"So how did you manage with the show while I was gone?" Lily asked.

"I just used all of our pre-recorded shows, and only accepted calls that were for Ray or me," Robbie replied. "I haven't quite told Kim that I'm Q.M. but surprisingly she doesn't ask where I go at 4:00. And Lily, don't think that I don't notice you trying to avoid looking at me, what's up?"

"Robbie I'm sorry… but can you please tell Ray that I can't see him anymore?" asked Lily.

"No way, you're on your own in that department!" Robbie exclaimed. He was shocked. "Why would you want to break up with Ray… you're in love with him and trust me, I definitely know he loves you also."

"Robbie, do you remember how I told you the mall tour could get us really big?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, of course I do," Robbie said. He could tell he wouldn't like what he was about to hear.

"Well…. There was a Record Company and they watched us perform; NML didn't get signed, but um, how do I say this…" Lily paused. "They signed me; they want me, JUST me."

"Congratulations, so why were you acting weird about something like that and why did you want to break up with Ray?" Robbie asked. "I'm sure Parker and Megan are happy for you, so what's the deal?"

"Well, the Company wants me to record a single for them, the company's name is "Mimi's Cat Food" and-"

"Will you stop procrastinating and get to the point Lily," Robbie interrupted.

"I'm leaving in a week to the USA. I'm going to Florida and I won't be back for nine months. That's my news Robbie. Now I'm gonna be late for class." She walked away. Robbie froze and stared at her until she was out of his sight.

A few hours later, after school, Lily was at Mickey's, the gang's usual hangout, drinking a Cherry cola and doing homework. Grace walked past her, with Audrey.

"Hey Lily, how was your summer doing the mall tour? I hope you were horrible," Grace spat.

"Grace, listen we need to talk," Lily said. Audrey sighed.

"Lily, leave Grace alone, you hurt her like you hurt me, you're use to stealing girls' boyfriends," she snapped. They walked away from Lily, leaving her upset. She moaned.

"Why is it, every time someone gets dumped in Roscoe, I end up getting hated?" She asked herself.

Meanwhile, at the other side of Mickey's, at the couch area, Kim was reading the school newspaper.

"Blah-blah-blah, food fight in the cafeteria…. Whatever, someone needs to teach this Blaire chick how to edit an article," Kim said to herself while she read. She put down the paper, and grabbed her glass of water next to her then she took a sip. Robbie walked into Mickey's and snuck behind her, covering her eyes.

"Guess who," he said, as a smile grew on her face. He kissed her then he frowned.

"What's wrong McGrath?" she asked as she put her hand under his chin to tilt his head up.

"I guess… I just really miss my buddy Travis…." Robbie said, as he laid his head on Kim's shoulder. She hugged him.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, there was no RFR broadcast today," Kim said happily. "Maybe the little station that could decided it was time to move on since Cougar Radio is ahead of them by um, lets see, 3 stars!"

"Well maybe RFR is taking a break, they need some time off also… besides its just one day… a days break doesn't hurt anyone," Robbie retaliated. He laid his head on Kim's lap and laid his feet across the couch.

"Robbie, why is it that even though I'm your girlfriend, your still defending RFR like its more important to you than I?" Kim asked.

"Well RFR is my favourite radio show and you insulted it," Robbie.

"I insulted nothing! Everything I said was true," Kim said as she pushed Robbie off of her and he fell on the floor. She got up from the couch and left.

"Girlfriends, errr!" Robbie shrieked.

Later on that evening, it was at 8:00pm and Ray, Lily, and Robbie got together to do a RFR broadcast.

"Hi everyone welcome back to RFR, sorry we're starting the show late I guess we just

couldn't get the summer out of us, so listeners we apologize but from now on there will be a few changes," Question Mark said, looking at Lily and Ray to make sure he didn't say anything irrelevant. "The DJ known as Smog, will no longer be with us. We are currently looking for a new DJ, preferably a female, and one that will keep our secret no matter what happens."

"Yah, and you can't be a cougar radio fan," Pronto remarked.

"Shut up Pronto, ignore him listeners; and our DJ, Shady Lane, is back and ready to take your calls," Robbie continued. "Oh and fans of Cougar Radio, you are free to call in any time you want and give us your comments. This year I want to make an alliance with Cougar Radio and end the feu-," Ray cut off his microphone. "…hey Pronto! Put me back on the air!"

"Robbie, what's wrong with you? No one wants to be allies with Kim, even if she is your girlfriend," Shady Lane commented, as she turned and smiled at Ray. "She conforms and we don't want that, remember why you started RFR in the first place?" Robbie looked at the two of them and sighed. Robbie turned his microphone back on.

"Well since we're back I guess I'll get started with my first topic," Robbie started as a grin grew on Lily's face. "I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering, what do you think of… Girlfriends?"

An hour later, after the RFR broadcast, Robbie went home and Lily and Ray were sitting in the station where RFR is held, conversing about eachothers summers.

"Ray, we need to talk," Lily said, as she held his hand. "I'm leaving in a week, I got signed during the mall tour from a pretty big label."

"Mimi's Cat Food," Ray said, as he turned to face Lily, looking her in the eyes.

"Robbie told you?" she asked.

"Yeah, at least I knew what was coming," he replied. "Isn't there any way we can stay together, I mean, I'm definitely willing to wait out the nine months, I mean nine months isn't anything and will come and go by fast as long as I'm waiting for you."

"No Ray," Lily said, as her eyes watered. She started to cry. "Ray, I can't have anyone or anything holding me back, even you… I know this is harsh but I have to do what I have to do and being away from you, in the summer, let me know that I'm going to do great without you."

"But Lily, you mean so much to me, I thought we would always stay together, you know you're important to me."

"Ray, I'm sorry. I really thought about it and my decisions made. This year I promised I wouldn't second guess myself and I'm not accepting any indecision."

"Lily you can't do this to me, please….." Ray pleaded. His eyes also watered. "Lily, I don't like crying… you know I wouldn't ever cry unless it was something really important to me and you are way to important for me to lose you, I can't take no as an answer!"

"I'm sorry Ray!" Lily cried, as she got up from the love seat to leave. He grabbed her hand.

"Ray let go of me, it's so over!" Lily cried, as she pushed his hand off of her and ran out the door. Ray quieted down and let her leave as he let the tears flow from his eyes.

**The End**

**Chapter 2 will be released June 18th and is called Pettit Science Project.**

**Feel free to ask questions and leave reviews and comments! **

**I love Criticism! It helps me do better!**


	2. Episode 2 Pettit Science Project

**RFR Season 5 Fan-fic**

**Chapter 2 – Pettit Science Project**

**I Am Not Affiliated in any way with the Series, Its Cast and Crew or Characters, and the series is property of The-N and Family Channel.**

It has been a week since Lily and Ray broke up. It was a Monday morning and Ray and Robbie came to school earlier to do homework and eating fruits in the Cafeteria.

"Hey Robbie, coming in the morning is so cawesome!" Ray said happily as he took a bite from his apple.

"Cawesome?" Robbie asked.

"That's cool and awesome, best of both worlds…. I figured you'd realized that by now," Ray said, in a very cheerful tone.

"What gives?" Robbie asked. "You're not wallowing about yours and Lily's break up, is everything ok?"

"Robbie I'm done wallowing, Lily didn't even care and she leaves tomorrow," Ray replied. "I hope she has a nice life leaving No Man's Land and her friends behind as she moves on." Just then Lily walked into the cafeteria. Ray looked at her and she stared back at him, then she went and sat at a table by herself.

_Theme Song (Created by me, The Author, Ganzagila):_

_Robbie: It's all you ever hear_

_Look like this, act like this, do exactly like this, _

_But how do you fight it?_

_Well a year ago my friends and I started a radio station,_

_That's how we get our voice across_

_Plus we have alias…_

_Now we're as loud as we want_

_Song:_

_We've changed you in a way_

_In what we do or say_

_In the end we'll never make you pay_

_We help you_

_Your dreams come true_

_(awww yeaaah we always see you through)_

_When you're listening,_

_If you're listening, _

_nowww we're on the air_

_Robbie: You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe!_

_Lily: GOODNIGHT ROSCOE, I LOVE YOUUUU!_

Lily, Parker and Megan were walking through the halls of Roscoe on their break after second period.

"I can't believe you leave tomorrow!" Parker said excitedly to Lily as they walked by the stairs that they usually sit on.

"I know, I'm so gonna miss you guys," Lily said as she put her arms around the both of them and walked. Just then, Rivanna Pierce walked by them, gave Lily an evil glare, and sat down on the stairs.

"What's her problem with you?" Parker asked. "I mean just because you don't want her brother anymore doesn't make you a bad person. Nanny Haynes once said "Break up's help make us stronger."

"You're Nanny's wise," Megan said as she shook her head.

"Well when she said it she'd just broke her back after slipping on a Banana," Parker replied. Lily decided to walk up to Rivanna and try talking to her.

"Hey kiddo how's high-school treatin' ya?" Lily asked, trying to alter her voice hoping it would make Rivanna laugh.

"Um, whatever," Rivanna said.

"Look I know you hate me because of what happened with your brother but at least I was honest, right?" Lily asked Rivanna hoping to get a reasonable response from her.

"Weir-do," Rivanna muttered under her breath as she got up and went up the stairs.

"Stupid Freshmen," Lily said to herself.

Meanwhile, at another part of the school, Robbie and Ray were at Robbie's locker, and Kim came along.

"Hey McGrath, hey Brennan," Kim said as she smiled and grabbed Robbie's hand.

"Hey Kimster," Robbie said as he kissed her. Ray looked away.

"Kimster?" Kim asked Robbie.

"Yah, It's my new nickname I have for you; I think we can work with it," Robbie replied.

"Ray, Lily leaves tomorrow… shouldn't you be sulking at home?" Kim asked.

"I don't sulk Kim," Ray said, angered by what Kim had said. "Why is it that everyone assumes I have to be depressed just because Lily dumped me?"

"Um, ok that's your deal but anyways," Kim said as she turned to look at Robbie. "I need you to talk to Radio Free Roscoe for me."

"Why?" Robbie asked.

"Because, Waller doesn't want any monkeys on his back this year and personally, I wouldn't mind ending the feud between RFR and Cougar Radio," Kim said, with a determined smile growing on her face.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind ending it either," Robbie responded. Kim kissed him.

"Better get to your next class guys before I have to give you a detention," Kim joked. Robbie and Ray laughed, and Kim walked to class.

"Pettit Project is performing tonight at Mickey's, Parker got me 2 tickets… wanna come?" Ray asked Robbie.

Robbie shut his locker, then he said, "I would but I've really got a science project in Chemistry to work on… and Kim is coming over, I'm guaranteed to get an A."

"Fine, I guess I'll ask my buddy Mark to come along, we haven't talked much since the double date with Lil' and my Ex," Ray said as he walked away.

Later after school, Lily, Ray and Robbie were at the RFR station doing a broadcast.

"Why do people always keep secrets," Question Mark asked the listeners. "I mean, how come there are never any friendships where everyone knows everything about the other and everything is out in the open."

"Is what you're trying to say, how come we don't tell everyone everything personal?" Shady Lane responded rhetorically.

"I think people keep secrets because they're too weak minded to let people know what's going on in the inside," Ray added.

"Callers tell us what you think after this song by the Pettit Project," Lily said as she put on the Pettit Projects "For Miles In Denial" song.

"Lily why this song," Ray said in a rude tone. Lily stared at him.

"Why do you think?" Lily snapped back. "End the show without me Robbie, I have to go say bye to IMPORTANT people." She went and hugged Robbie to say bye, and then she left. Ray looked at Robbie and Robbie stared back.

Later, at Lily's house, Lily was in her room with Parker looking at different clothes in Lily's closet to wear for the concert.

"You never wear anything revealing," Parker said as she passed Lily a green halter top. Lily frowned. "What's wrong Lily? You should be thrilled that you're getting to leave for Leave for Florida tomorrow."

"I guess I'm just going to miss everyone… especially you," Lily said. Parker hugged her.

"I'm also going to miss Robbie and Megan, my parents and I'll even miss Kim Carlisle."

"How come you didn't say Ray?" Parker asked.

"Why would I miss Ray, he isn't going anywhere," Lily replied.

"Ok…" Parker said as she backed away from Lily.

"Ray will always be with me… he's in my heart forever," Lily said and then she smiled.

"Why don't you tell him that?" Parker asked.

"I can't, I would rather have Ray hate me; it would be way to sad having Ray know I still love him since I'm leaving," Lily replied.

"He's probably sitting in your heart imitating your heart beat," Parker laughed. Her and Lily fell on Lily's bed laughing. Lily stopped and turned to Parker.

"I'm going to miss you SOOO much," Lily said to Parker as Parker stopped laughing to take a breath.

"I'll miss you too Lily you're my best friend!" Parker giggled.

"Why do you keep laughing?" Lily asked.

"Because if I don't I'll end up crying," Parker said.

"I can't picture life without you," Lily said as she started to cry. Parker also started to cry and they hugged each other.

"I've never had a best-friend before until I met you," Parker cried. Lily wiped her eyes and got up from the bed. Parker also started wiping her eyes and grabbed a tissue from Lily's tissue box on her nightstand.

"I'm gonna find something to wear," Lily said as she sniffed and continued wiping her eyes. She got up and continued looking in her closet.

At Robbie's house, Kim and Robbie were in his room working on the science project. They were building an automatic titration device.

"Kim so how does this thing you're helping me build work?" Robbie asked Kim.

"It automatically calculates how much base needed to neutralize a acid and regulates the flow of the base. Trust me you'll get an A," Kim replied. "So, did you talk to RFR?" Kim asked Robbie hoping for a good answer. Robbie nodded and grinned.

"They are definitely willing to end the feud," Robbie replied.

"Excellent; now to make sure they're telling the truth, we'll need a signature," Kim said as she held up a pen.

"I don't think RFR would reveal themselves even if you do make an alliance," Robbie explained to Kim.

"Well I need they're signature and what better person to ask then you?" Kim responded.

"Listen Kim, RFR hasn't revealed themselves to anyone, not even me," Robbie said. Kim sighed. "Kim I can't ask RFR for they're signature they would never let anyone see them."

"I'm your girlfriend and you can't even try?" Kim asked. "There you go, sticking up for RFR as usual, Robbie I can't take this anymore!"

"Well Kim no ones telling you that you have to take anything; are you going to help me build the stupid satellite transition device or not!" Robbie argued. "Kim this is ridiculous, we're fighting over a Radio station can we just stop?"

"Whatever Robbie, I don't want to stay here and watch you push me away like usual," Kim said as she started walking away. Robbie grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. Kim smiled.

"Kim lets not fight anymore ok; RFR is now your ally and that's all you need to know," Robbie said.

"Let's take a break and check out Mickey's," Kim suggested. "Since I'm a DJ I can easily get into the concert but-"

"I'm sure Mickey will make an exception for me," Robbie interrupted, smiling to Kim. They left the room and Kim started laughing.

"You called the automatic titration device a satellite transition device," Kim laughed.

At Mickey's, Pettit Project was performing one of their songs called "99 Lives" and the fans were going wild. Lily, Parker and Megan were standing against a wall drinking 7-Up and talking.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Megan said to Lily. Lily smiled and didn't respond. She was shocked because she saw Ray with Mark, talking to Grace and Grace had her arm on his shoulder. Parker and Megan realized what Lily was looking at also.

Just then, Audrey walked by with her elite.

"Hey Lily, great job getting signed… have fun in Florida and I hope you stay there forever," Audrey said, her elite walking behind her. Suddenly she stopped walking.

"Actually, Lily even though I'm out to totally ruin you, I must say I admire what you're doing. Forgetting about your friends to go off and get fame." Just then, Lily snapped out of her concentration.

"Well, Audrey looks like you'll have to continue trying to get at me because I'm not going anywhere!" Lily said loudly while she stared at Audrey. Parker and Megan looked at her in shock. "I decided I'm turning down the deal! I wanna become famous the No Man's Land way. Audrey, thank you, you just made me realize that we're a group and we deserve fame together." An angry expression covered Audrey's face. "One day we'll be the group with millions of fans."

"Errrrr…. Whatever, Lily just you wait, you'll get what's coming to you!" Audrey snared as her and the elite walked away. Megan and Parker both hugged Lily.

"Guys, I'm so sorry, I can't believe I almost left," Lily yelled, trying to cover the music. "We're a group and we need to stick together no matter what, even if it means we may never be famous! I've really been thinking about this so much the whole week and wondering what I would do without you guys! I love you guys so much!"

"I'm so glad you're staying!" Parker yelled above the music. "One day we'll make it big and get signed altogether and everything will work out for the best!"

"I can't believe Audrey finally made me come to my senses, considering she hates me!" Lily said as she turned to look at the Pettit Project.

"HEY IS EVERYONE HAVING A GOODNIGHT! I LOVE THE ENERGY OF TE CROWD EVERYTIME I COME TO ROSCOE!" Scott the leader singer of the Pettit Project yelled.

"YEAAAAAAAAH!" The fans cheered and responded..

"This next song we're going to be playing is one that we just learned… so give us a chance if you hear screw ups," Scott said. "Oh and I would like to mention that this song is dedicated to a Lily Randall from a boy who loves her. He went back to his position on stage and then said, "One, Two and Three:

_Ain't gonna please no one but me today,_

_ain't gonna care what you gotta say,_

_ain't even carin' that you shouldn't say ain't,_

_I'm gonna say gonna and I think it's great..."_

"Oh my gosh! Pettit Project's playing my song I made for Ms. Allen's showcase!" Lily shrieked. Suddenly Ray came up to her. "Ray you did this, like you did with my first single didn't you?"

"Yeah I did Lily," Ray replied. "Lily I love you and I know you're leaving tomorrow but I can wait… do you want to get back together?"

"She's not going to Florida anymore," Parker added.

"That's great news! I knew you would realize that you love me and want me to stay for me, even if you realized at the last minute. So what do you say?" Ray asked her, smiling and hoping for a yes.

"Ray you know how I feel about you… I love you Ray," Lily said staring directly into Ray's eyes. "But just because you get one of my favourite bands to remix one of my singles, doesn't mean that I'll remix my feelings for you! I don't want to be with you anymore, not until I know I exist on my own and I feel like my life isn't just a connection from yours." Ray looked down at his shoes, avoiding Lily's face. "Why don't you just go back and talk to Grace."

"Lily you know I don't love Grace, I love you so please stop pushing me away," Ray said. "At first I thought you were breaking up with me because you were leaving. Now I realize it's just me you don't want." Ray turned around and went toward the exit. Lily watched him leave then started watching Pettit Project as tears flowed from her eyes.

**The End**

**Chapter 3 (Episode 3) will be released June 25th and is called Ignore the Truth**

**Feel free to leave reviews and comments! **


	3. Episode 3 Ignore The Truth

**RFR Season 5 Fan-fic**

**Chapter 3 – Ignore the Truth**

**I Am Not Affiliated in any way with the Series, Its Cast and Crew or Characters, and the series is property of The-N and Family Channel.**

"Guys, Parker is coming over here," Lily whispered to Robbie and Ray as they sat at a table. "Everyone be quiet and whatever you do, don't mention Travis."

"I still can't believe he dumped her," Ray whispered before Parker arrived at their table.

"I knew it would happen but the way it happened was crapiculous, that's crap and ridiculous, best of both worlds." Parker sat down and pulled out a pen from her pocket.

"Does anyone have any paper?" Parker asked around. Lily went under the table into her backpack for paper. "Thanks," Parker said; then she gave Lily a smile. She was acting as if nothing happened between her and Travis.

"So Parker how was your weekend?" Lily asked, fully aware of what happened with Parker and Travis.

"My weekend was awesome, I signed up for this Karate program and now I get to wear a martial arts head band and all these different karate clothes!" Parker shrieked happily.

"That's funny because Travis also did Martial Arts," Ray said. Suddenly Parker started bawling her eyes out.

"I can't be leave he dumped me, I must have did something wrong!" Parker cried. Lily turned to Ray and punched him.

"I can't believe you, I told you not to mention him!" Lily yelled at Ray. Robbie and Ray looked around at the people staring at them while Lily hugged and comforted Parker.

_Theme Song (Created by me, The Author, Ganzagila):_

_Robbie: It's all you ever hear_

_Look like this, act like this, do exactly like this, _

_But how do you fight it?_

_Well a year ago my friends and I started a radio station,_

_That's how we get our voice across_

_Plus we have alias…_

_Now we're as loud as we want_

_Song:_

_We've changed you in a way_

_In what we do or say_

_In the end we'll never make you pay_

_We help you_

_Your dreams come true_

_(awww yeaaah we always see you through)_

_When you're listening,_

_If you're listening, _

_nowww we're on the air_

_Robbie: You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe!_

_Lily: GOODNIGHT ROSCOE, I LOVE YOUUUU!_

Later on, after first period, Lily was at her locker grabbing her books, when Ray came up to her. He put his arms around her hips and she pushed him off.

"Ray, what have I told you," Lily angrily said to Ray.

"Jeez Lil' chill out," Ray responded to her with a calm voice.

"Ray you can't keep trying to touch me like we're a couple," Lily said as she shut her locker. "We aren't together anymore and--"

"And you don't really have a reason why," Ray interrupted. "Lily I don't mean to offend you in anyway but you're really blind. And the worst thing is you blind yourself."

"What do you mean by that?" Lily asked. Ray sighed and shook his head.

"Lily, you really are in love with me and you do want me…" Ray said. "I don't mean to sound full of myself, but I know… you know deep down you still love me, so stop ignoring your true feelings. Stop torturing yourself. For once go with your hear-".

"Ray, stop it," Lily interrupted.

"Then Lily tell me this, do you want me or not," Ray demanded. "I'm not going to let this be like last year. I can't keep chasing a girl that won't stop running. If you don't want me then I'll move on and we're officially over, but if you want me then tell me now."

"Ray I have to get to class," Lily said as her eyes watered and she tried to walk away. Ray grabbed her hand.

"Lily, please, I beg you, answer my question," Ray pleaded.

"Ray you're right… I do love you," Lily said with tears streaming down her cheek. "But I thought about what you said the night you and I became more than friends. Who is going to be my first call about you and me or about anything anymore if you're my boy friend? I can't stand losing you as a best friend and what if I lost you as a boyfriend? What would happen to our friendship?"

"But Lily, that's the thing, don't you think I wondered what would happen to our friendship after we became a couple?" Ray said. "We aren't going to break up so don't think like that and you don't have to think of us as a couple. Think of us as two people making our friendship twice as good as it was before." Lily hugged him.

"Ray, I love you so much," Lily said, as she squeezed him tight. "For once I feel like we're on the same page." Ray put his right hand on Lily's face and then started kissing her. Principal Waller came by and saw them making out.

"This isn't Mickey's this is school, now I suggest you get to class," Principal Waller said to them as he interrupted their kiss. "Mr. Brennan and Ms. Randall I wouldn't expect to see this behavior from you. When I see good kids like yourself throwing your record out the drain, I often ask myself where the school faculty went wrong."

"Sir, I'm so sorry it won't happen again," Lily said to Waller.

"You're right it won't happen again," Waller responded. "I refuse to let you students throw away your future. I'll save you while I still can. You both have detentions after school and I believe you know the room." Mr. Waller walked away then Lily and Ray sighed.

In another part of the school, Robbie was skipping class with Kim, holding her hand and they're walking through the halls all by themselves.

"Robbie I didn't think you had it in you to skip class, since you are a teachers pet," Kim said while she gripped his hand tightly. Robbie kissed her.

"Well what do I have to worry about when my girlfriend is Waller's right arm," Robbie said as they continued walking. "Besides, you're a teachers pet too, Ms. Cougar radio DJ."

"Actually, about… that… Robbie," Kim said pausing briefly between each word. Robbie looked at her. "I was thinking of quitting Cougar radio…" Robbie stopped walking. He turned to Kim. "I was thinking of asking RFR to let me join them, wouldn't that be so cool?"

"Are you serious?" Robbie asked Kim. "I think that's a bad idea."

"Why? Don't you think I have what it takes to be an RFR DJ?" Kim questioned Robbie, hoping that he would give her his encouragement. "Now that RFR and I are an alliance, I would rather work for them then Cougar radio. Being on Cougar radio just reminds me of how I use to be to people and I'm so not like that anymore. Robbie please ask them for me?"

"No Kim," Robbie replied. "You know I love you, but I don't agree, you're on your own in this area."

"Robbie there you go again," Kim said. "Jumping the boat whenever I really need you, I must be the most pathetic person in the world."

"What do you mean by that?" Robbie asked.

"Robbie, I'll ask RFR myself if they'll let me join," Kim said. "If they say no, then you and I are no more."

"Kim, what has gotten into you!" Robbie asked, intimidating her. "Lately all you've been talking about is RFR, and now you are getting to the point we're every conversation we have involves RFR! Will you just think to yourself for a minute, realize how you're acting, and shut up!" Kim smacked him across the face. Then she turned to walk away and Mr. Waller was behind them.

"Kim, did I just see you hit Mr. McGrath over there," Mr. Waller said to her. "And what's this I hear about you quitting Cougar radio? FOR RADIO FREE ROSCOE?"

"Um, It was a joke I was trying to play on my boyfriend," Kim lied and laughed to make Mr. Waller believe her.

"I do believe you Kim," Mr. Waller said. "Since I couldn't hear everything you said, I have no choice; however I did see you hit Mr. McGrath and what kind of example would I be setting for him if I let you go?"

"Principal Waller, please don't tell me you're going to give me a--"

"Detention," Mr. Waller interrupted. Kim groaned, and then looked at Robbie with a sad face. She walked away and started crying, leaving Robbie, who was holding the left side of his face.

A little later at school after third period, Lily and Parker were walking and talking about Lily and Ray's conversation.

"I feel so happy for you Lily; I knew you and Ray would get back together," Parker said to Lily as they walked through the halls of Roscoe high.

"Well we aren't considering our time apart a break-up but just a little break from each other," Lily said, smiling and thinking of Ray. "I've got a detention after school with Ray because we were making out and Waller caught us. I remember last year, Robbie, Ray, Travis and I all had to serve a detention." Lily suddenly realized she had just mentioned Travis.

"I wish I had someone to kiss," Parker said, thinking of Travis. "Lily, I still can't believe he dumped me, he must be back with Bridget."

"Parker don't worry, Travis loves you, I know he does," Lily said, consoling Parker so she didn't cry. "Travis misses you just as much as you miss him but he realized that eventually you guys will find other people… think of it as him letting you free to explore and then when you realize you're so made for each other he will run back to you and you'll meet at a mutual spot."

"You're right Lily, I guess I'm just ignoring the truth that we are going separate," Parker said to Lily. Parker started laughing. "I only joined Martial Arts because Travis loves that kind of stuff but now I'm so quitting." Parker and Lily laughed like crazy.

"So you're not still mad about Travis breaking up with you, are you?" Lily asked.

"No, now I feel kind of happy, knowing that he's living his life well and that he must still really, REALLY, love me!" Parker said happily.

After school Lily, Ray, and Kim were all together in the detention room, sitting at desks talking.

"You and I never really talk Lily," Kim said, smiling.

"Yah, I know, you should so call me," Lily said. Ray looked at Lily.

"Call you?" Ray asked.

"What's wrong with that?" Lily replied with a question.

"Probably the fact that your phone will be tied up with me all night," Ray said to Lily then laughed.

"Very funny Brennan," Kim said, laughing. "Guys I have a serious question about your friend Robbie. He won't open up to me, and he always gets all defensive whenever we talk about RFR."

"What do you mean?" Ray asked.

"Well he always sticks up for RFR and he constantly makes up excuses for me not meeting them, and he even told me to leave them alone." Kim responded.

"Well according to Robbie, you always bring up RFR non-stop and it's driving him crazy," Lily added.

"I bring it up because its funny watching him squirm every time I say their name," Kim said. "But today, I told him I was going to ask them if I could work with them and he told me that would be a bad idea. Do you think he thinks I'm a bad DJ?"

"Robbie doesn't think anything bad of you Kim," Lily said. "He told me so many times that he's in love with you, and he also said you're the best thing that's ever happened to him."

"Well he makes me feel like RFR is the best thing that's ever happened to him," Kim said.

"Well to him RFR is his priority," Ray commented out loud. Lily punched him in the arm.

"Out of all his priorities, shouldn't I be his first?" Kim asked, and then she buried her head in her arms on the desk.

"Hey Lily, Mr. Waller is coming in here to relieve us for washroom breaks soon," Ray whispered. "Lily, remember that storage room that we went searching for stuff in last year…. I was wondering if you wanna maybe go in there and make out?"

"Kim's so sad though, we can't just leave her here," Lily whispered back. Lily smiled. "Forget it, I'm definitely in Ray." Just then, Mr. Waller walked into the room looking to make sure everyone was where they were suppose to be and no one was breaking rules.

"Ok you all have five minutes for a washroom break and you all better return in exactly five," Principal Waller said.

"Five minutes should be long enough for us, if we can get Lloyd the janitor's key," Ray said smiling to Lily.

Meanwhile, at Mickey's, Robbie was sitting on a couch listening to RFR on the radio, making sure his pre-recorded tape worked. Suddenly Parker came into Mickey's and sat next to Robbie.

"Hey Parks how's it going?" Robbie asked.

"I guess it's going pretty well," Parker replied. Parker looked at the mark on Robbie's face. "Ouch, is that a hickey? If it is, then I'm going to call the FBI on Kim." They laughed.

"She slapped me," Robbie said. "But I guess you can't blame Kim because I deserved it. I feel like the biggest jerk in the world."

"Why?" Parker asked.

"Well the way I was talking to Kim was no way to treat a girl. But she was really pushing me and getting under my skin," Robbie said.

"Well here is a little advice Robbie," Parker said. "A friend can never be a bother."

"I should be helping Kim try to join RFR like she wants, shouldn't I?" Robbie asked Parker hoping for the answer he wanted.

"Well why doesn't Kim just try talking to RFR herself?" Parker asked.

"She thinks I have some kind of connection to them because I always listen to them," Robbie said.

"Well why don't you want her working with RFR?" Parker asked.

"It's not that I don't want her working with them but I don't know if they want her to work with them," Robbie said. "I can't picture all of RFR wanting to reveal their identities to Kim Carlisle; even if she has changed."

"Robbie she's your girlfriend, you could have at least told her you would try to get her in with RFR," Parker told him. "Unless RFR is more important and you would rather hurt Kim."

"So are you saying that I should be more supportive of Kim because I love her, even if I don't believe in what she's doing?" Robbie asked. Parker got up from the couch.

"If you don't know then I'm not going to tell you," Parker said as she walked away to check out CD's.

Later on, Robbie was at home studying in his bedroom, lying on his bed and listening to the radio. He was looking at pictures of him and Kim in the summer. Just then, Kim came into his room.

"You're mother let me in," Kim said. "I tried calling you like seven times but you never answered to I decided to come over in person. Robbie I'm really sorry about the slapping you."

"Kim you know what, its ok I deserved it," Robbie replied. "I've been such a jerk Kim and you've been a really great girlfriend, I never want to lose y-"

"Wait Robbie, before your apologies," Kim interrupted. "I just wanted to say that I love you, you know that, but I realized that RFR is your first priority."

"Kim I'm glad you finally understand," Robbie said.

"Robbie that's the thing, I don't understand," Kim said. "I don't understand how a radio station could be more important to you than me. I don't think I'll ever understand that."

"Kim I wish I could say you were wrong, but you're not," Robbie said.

"RFR is your first priority Robbie, like I said before," Kim continued. "But they shouldn't be your first priority, I should be."

"Kim you know I love you, I'm going to call RFR tomorrow and try and get you in with the-"

"Robbie you don't get it, it's too late for all of that," Kim interrupted again. "You know I love you so much, but we can't do this anymore. The fighting; I can't keep seeing a guy who is defensive of something that isn't right in front of him, like me."

"Kim please don't do this, listen to what I'm saying, I'm going to ask RFR if-"

"Robbie I'm sorry," Kim said. "Goodbye, I'll miss you like crazy."

"Kim you can't leave me, I've never felt this way about any girl but you, I'm in love with you," Robbie pleaded.

"I'm dangerously in love with you too Robbie, that's why I can't be with you anymore, not until you really realize what's priority to you," Kim said. Then she walked out of his bedroom, leaving Robbie all alone. Robbie threw the pictures of him and Kim across the room and then he buried his head in his pillow.

The next day at school, Lily, Parker, and Megan were sitting at their favourite staircase talking.

"I still can't believe Robbie and Kim broke up yesterday," Lily said. "I feel so bad for Robbie I know how much he loves her and its not easy losing someone you really care about."

"Well life is tough, we all get dumped I guess," Parker said. "But hey who knows, if they are meant for each other they will realize that only after being away from each other."

"I can definitely tell you're over Travis," Megan added.

"It's so awesome to see you happy again!" Lily said laughing happily.

"Yeah I realized there's no point grieving over Travis anymore especially since I know he's the one for me and eventually we will get back together when he leaves Hong Kong and comes back," Parker said. "Or maybe I'll decide to move to Hong Kong." Lily, Megan and Parker started laughing.

Parker turned her head and looked through the halls. Suddenly her happy expression dropped from her face after what she saw. As she watched across from her, she saw Travis standing still, holding Bridget's hand, staring at her.

**The End**

**Next Saturday, July 2nd, there will be two new episodes (chapters) released… Chapter 4 is called "Parker Over Me" and Chapter 5 is called "The Fame Show"**

**Feel Free to Leave Comments and Reviews!**

**Go back and read the altered version of Chapter 2 (only altered a little) and leave new comments for that and Chapter 1 since they were deleted before.**


	4. Episode 4 Parker Over Me

**RFR Season 5 Fan-fic**

**Chapter 4 – Parker Over Me**

**I Am Not Affiliated in any way with the Series, Its Cast and Crew or Characters, and the series is property of The-N and Family Channel.**

"_**You belong to someone else, named Bridget!"** Lily sang in her basement while No Man's Land was practicing._

"_Lily, can I ask why you said Bridget at the end of the song?" Parker asked. "Why are you referring to Travis?" Megan looked at Lily in surprise._

"_Does that matter Parker," Lily replied. "I did it because, I dunno, I just thought it would be funny."_

"_Well as Ray would say, what about the rily in your life?" Parker asked._

"_So what if I have the rily in my life," Lily said in a sexy tone. "I Guess I need a little trily in my life."_

"_Lily you're not allowed to see Travis ever again Lily, I forbid it," Ray said, suddenly standing behind her._

"_I'll see whoever I want and if you have a problem that's your deal!" Lily yelled._

Suddenly, Lily woke up. She sat up in her bed sweating and she was out of breath.

"Oh my god," Lily said to herself, breathing heavily. She wiped her face with her hands and turned on the lamp on her nightstand.

_Theme Song (Created by me, The Author, Ganzagila):_

_Robbie: It's all you ever hear_

_Look like this, act like this, do exactly like this, _

_But how do you fight it?_

_Well a year ago my friends and I started a radio station,_

_That's how we get our voice across_

_Plus we have alias…_

_Now we're as loud as we want_

_Song:_

_We've changed you in a way_

_In what we do or say_

_In the end we'll never make you pay_

_We help you_

_Your dreams come true_

_(awww yeaaah we always see you through)_

_When you're listening,_

_If you're listening, _

_nowww we're on the air_

_Robbie: You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe!_

_Lily: GOODNIGHT ROSCOE, I LOVE YOUUUU!_

It was the next morning, and Lily was now at school, talking to Ray at her locker. She was telling Ray all about her dream.

"So you really had a dream like that?" Ray asked. "At least I know I'm in your dreams." Ray and Lily laughed.

"I can't believe Travis came back a week ago, and I've barely been able to say anything to him," Lily said. "And I can't believe he would come with Bridget."

"Well according to Mr. T, he says he'll only be here for two more weeks while his dad finishes up some business he has to take care of in Hong Kong," Ray said, staring in Lily's eyes. "I wonder why Travis' dad didn't just finish up all his business before he made Travis go to Hong Kong. Travis could have spent the whole summer with us and then he wouldn't have to miss school."

"I doubt Travis really cares about missing school," Lily said. Ray pondered for a bit.

"His parents must be just as weird as him," he said. Lily ignored what he said.

"Well he has Bridget accompanying him, and he had to come right after he broke up with Parker," Lily said. "And she was just starting to get over Travis and she was taking it one step at a time… then he had to come and destroy the peace and disrupt the calm!" Ray laughed at her.

"Stop overreacting Lily," Ray said, as he turned his head and closed into a kiss with her.

Just then, Robbie walked by. He passed by Lily and Ray and went to his locker, opened it up, put his backpack in, closed the locker and left. Lily and Ray watched him walk away depressed. Ray sighed.

"Stupid Kim," Ray said, while staring at Robbie until Robbie was out of sight. Lily punched him in the arm. "Honey what, was that for?" Ray asked.

"You called Kim stupid but you don't know her reasons for dumping him; Kim's a really nice girl and I know she loves Robbie so she can't get all the blame," Lily said.

"When I called Kim stupid, I meant it in a good way," Ray lied then laughed. Both of them started laughing.

Parker came walking in the hallway and stopped at Ray and Lily. She looked depressed that Travis was seeing Bridget.

"Parker, I hate seeing you like this," Lily said. "You still haven't spoken to Travis about anything that happened. He might, a definite might, have an explanation for this."

"Lily how could he," Parker said. "He came into Roscoe high holding her hand, what other explanation could he possible have? He told me I was the only girl in his heart but I see that wasn't true. He'll always love Bridget." Lily put her hands on Parker's shoulders and started shaking her.

"Parker please, snap out of it," Lily said. "Stop jumping to the worst possible conclusion when you don't know. Travis loves you and he doesn't say things unless he means them."

"So then he must have been really hurt when you told him that you love him more as a friend," Parker said. Lily stared in shock. "He told me about that," Parker continued.

"Lily he told you he thought he was falling in love with you and he wanted your relationship to go somewhere but you basically used him as a rebound."

"That is so not how it was!" Lily exclaimed. Ray gave Lily a curious face.

"When… did you go out with Travis?" Ray asked Lily.

"Oh my Go-," Lily muttered under her breath. Ray crossed his arms. "Ray I'm sorry, me and Travis had a one week relationship around mid-terms last school year," Lily said in a calm tone, hoping that Ray wouldn't get mad.

"Lily, why would you keep something like that from me?" Ray asked.

"Well if you were seeing someone before for like a week would you tell me?" Lily asked. "Face it Ray, you haven't even been the same person that I would tell secrets to anyways."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ray asked. "Lily you can't try to turn this around on me!"

"Well Ray, where in the hell did your old funny self go that always use to joke around?" Lily asked.

"I'm still that exact same Ray; I just can't be a clown when I'm with you," Ray said. "You are my girlfriend, remember?"

"Oh no, I must have forgot," Lily said, as she slammed her locker shut and walked away.

Then Parker said, "I didn't mean for a fight to hap-"

"It's not your fault," Ray said, as he turned to Parker. "She's the one keeping secrets." He punched Lily's locker and walked away.

"Kim we have to talk about what happened last week," Robbie said to Kim at her locker. He was standing at her locker talking to her while she was getting her books. She didn't answer him. He gave her a dirty look.

"We don't have to talk about anything Robbie, I meant what I said and I have no regrets," Kim said. Robbie was completely focused on her. Kim closed her locker and started walking to the Cougar radio DJ booth. Robbie followed her.

"Kim you have to listen to me, we really need to talk," Robbie begged. Kim went in the booth and slammed the sound-proof door. He opened it up and went in behind her.

"Robbie get out of here, I have to do a broadcast," Kim said.

"Please just wait Kim," Robbie said.

"I'm on in 5, 4, 3, 2,-" She said.

"Kim, I'm Ques-"

"Yo & hello Cougars, I'm Kim Carlisle and you're listening to Cougar radio," Kim said, completely ignoring Robbie.

"Maybe you're not worth telling," Robbie said to himself, as he walked out of the DJ booth.

Later after 3rd period, in between classes, Ray was at his locker talking to Grace. Lily was at her locker, standing far from them but watching.

"So how have you been," Grace said. "I'm glad we worked out things at the Pettit Project concert a couple weeks ago. I don't like fighting with my ex's."

"Well Lily told me how cold you were to her on the first day of school," Ray said.

"I was upset because she has you and I don't," Grace replied. "I feel so bad Ray, I'm not that type of person to make fun of someone, I was with Audrey at the time but one of your friends set me straight at Mickey's last night."

"One of my friends?" Ray implied a question.

"Yah, I think his name is…. Travis," Grace replied. "I was talking to him all yesterday until about 8pm; he was by himself and he wanted to see the love of his life, he's pretty wise."

"Well I haven't spoken to him ever since he came back from Hong Kong, neither has anyone else," Ray said. "With the exception of Lily who managed to find out a little information,"

"Travis was telling me that you guys were being really distant," said Grace. "That is not cool, have you ever thought he needs a friend to be there for him. That's what you, Lily, and Robbie were."

"He has Bridget," Ray responded.

"Ray you don't even know his full story," Grace told Ray. Suddenly, Lily came by and grabbed Ray's hand and pulled him far from Grace.

"Lily what are you doing?" Ray asked her, puzzled.

"You can't just talk to your ex-girlfriend especially when your current one is standing right in front of you," Lily replied.

"Well I don't stop you from talking to your one week fling now, do I?" Ray snapped at Lily. "Just because you don't want to talk to him doesn't mean that I'm stopping you; at least I don't dream about Grace."

"Whatever Ray, I'm going to Mickey's tonight, if you're looking for me then show up in person because I don't answer my cell phone for idiots," Lily said, then she walked back to her locker. Ray went back to Grace.

"Sorry about that," he said. "So can you tell me who Travis was referring to when he said the love of his life?"

"I'm not sure, he said her name before but I can't remember, the only thing I know is that she has eyes," Grace said. Ray cracked up laughing.

"Grace sometimes you could be so….what's a word to describe you?" Ray said. They both started laughing together.

After school, Lily was at Mickey's sitting and listening to music until Robbie walked in.

"Hey Robbie," she said to him, hoping that he would be happy.

"Hey Lily, how's it going; we need to broadcast RFR today you better start heading to the station," Robbie said.

"K, I'll see you there Robbie," Lily said as she got up and left. Robbie saw Kim sitting on the sofa reading a magazine. He walked up to the sofa and sat next to her. She put the magazine down and got up from the sofa, and then she walked to the CD section.

"Kim just stop this!" Robbie demanded. Kim continued looking through CD's.

"Please pay attention to me," Robbie begged. Kim turned and looked at him.

"Robbie just move on," She said, while picking up a "Pettit Project" CD. "We broke up and there's no point in trying to save a relationship that doesn't need saving."

"Ouch," Robbie whispered to himself. "Kim you broke up with me because you think I care about RFR more than you. The truth is, RFR is like my life because I'm Q-"

"Because you're quite the person," Kim said. "It's rare when you find someone that you want to share the rest of your life with but that someone cares about material things more than you."

"Kim, I don't care about RFR more than you, I only defend them and tell you not to do things involving them because they don't really want to be allies with you," Robbie said. "Well they want to get along with you but they won't just give up their identities because you want to join them."

"But Robbie I'm a good DJ and you know that, you didn't even want to help me try and get in," Kim said.

"Maybe it's because I knew the results," Robbie said. Kim became curious and started staring at Robbie in his eyes.

"Knew the results?" Kim said. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that I'm Q-" Robbie started to say but stopped. "I'm Q…. quite sure, almost positive that RFR would refuse to let you join."

"Robbie I have to go, Cougar radio is about to start," Kim said. She went to the cash register to pay for her CD. Robbie let her leave.

Several minutes later, Robbie, Lily, and Ray were at the radio station doing a show.

"I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering, how do the dumpers in a break up deal with it," Question Mark said. Shady Lane and Pronto looked at him. "Well I know how the people getting dumped feel but the person doing the break up? How do they feel," Question Mark continued.

"Personally I think the person that does the dumping, doesn't feel a thing," Pronto responded and Shady Lane and Question Mark laughed.

"Well I think that the person that breaks up with someone feels just as bad, but feels like they have no choice," Shady Lane added. "I mean, the person that broke up with the person would never have been with the person if they didn't love the person."

"But Shady you have to think, what if the person broke up with the person for another person," Pronto said. "No matter what the person who does the dumping definitely has an advantage because they know what to expect. The person who doesn't know that they are about to be dumped gets hurt a whole lot more no matter what. They really need to make a medicine that gets someone over an ex girlfriend or boyfriend." Shady Lane and Question Mark laughed.

"Let us listen to what you think callers, after this song," Shady Lane said, and she put on "The Trews - You're So Sober." "Ray you seem really interested in this topic," Lily said.

"Any reason why?"

"Maybe because I'm use to getting dumped," Ray replied.

Later on, Lily was at Mickey's at a table by herself drinking a milkshake and Travis walked in. He came and sat next to her.

"Hey Lily, how's it going?" Travis asked her.

"Great, I didn't know you remembered my name," Lily said sarcastically.

"Lily, I'm sorry I've been so distant from you and everyone," Travis said. "It's just that Parker is with you a lot and I don't want to hurt her."

"Travis, you don't think you hurt her enough by even showing up and holding Bridget's hand?" Lily asked Travis, looking angrily at him.

"Bridget came to keep me company; she and I are just friends because I'm in love with Parker, I even told Grace that," Travis said. "I just didn't want Parker to want to get things heated up between me and her again, since I'm not here to stay."

"I understand Travis, and I see how you felt," Lily said. "But you still have to talk to her eventually before you leave." Lily hugged Travis. They started catching up on each other's lives and asked each other how they spent their summer.

Ray just then came walking in to Mickey's and saw them together; Lily and Travis were laughing and smiling, staring into each others eyes. Ray assumed the worst and turned around and left. As he left, Parker came strolling in and saw Travis and Lily together.

"Hey Lily," Parker said, as she didn't acknowledge that Travis was next to her.

"Parker, I was going to contact you soon," Travis said. "I'm so unbelievably sorry, I just came with Bridget because she was my friend and I didn't want you to have to see me-"

Travis was cut off by Parker kissing him.

"I think I'm going to go and finish my assignment I have due," Lily said as she smiled and left her seat. Parker ended the kiss.

"So I take it you're not mad at me?" Travis said, amazed by what just happened.

"Travis, I love you so much it's like what you were thinking just came natural to me," Parker said. "You don't need to explain yourself; our love is so strong I guess I just already knew."

"You are so unbelievably amazing Parker," Travis said. "It's like you read my mind."

"I read your heart," Parker said as she sat on Travis' lap and laid her head on Travis' shoulder.

"This is honestly such a shocker," Travis said. "I was expecting a long awkwardness between us followed by a highly anticipated conversation that would end in you hating me and me leaving on bad terms; but it was like you just looked underneath all the feelings you had and realized everything so clearly." Travis kissed Parker's forehead.

"So did Bridget even try to get back with you when you went to Hong Kong?" Parker asked.

"Yah she did," Travis replied. "But I told her I choose Parker. We stayed friends though."

"So where do you like better, Roscoe or…" Parker said, as her and Travis started a conversation.

Lily was looking at CD's until she heard Ray about to perform a comedy act. She went and sat in the crowd and watched Ray.

"Hey goodnight everyone, I was wondering, have you all ever had someone you loved in the whole world but they loved someone else," Ray said to the audience. "I know this doesn't sound like a joke but believe me it is; my whole life is a joke especially my love life." The audience laughed. "I say this because out of my whole love life the girls I date are either girls I have to impress, or girls that won't stop having fun, and oh yeah, girls that cheat, like my current girlfriend." Lily's mouth opened so wide, people looked at her as if it was stuck that way.

"You tell the person of your dreams you love them and… wait a minute there is no person of your dreams, that's fictional," Ray continued. The audience was laughing outrageously. "I won't say her name but believe me, she says she is over her ex, who by the way was a secret boyfriend, yet she flirts with him. Folks tell me; doesn't that make me a joke to stay like a girl like that or not?" The audience went wild. Lily stood up, her eyes watery.

"You know what an even bigger joke is," Lily said to Ray. Ray was shocked that Lily was in the audience watching. "Being with a guy that makes fun of you in his comic routine and assumes that you're cheating because you're talking to a best friend that's visiting," Lily continued. She turned and went towards the exit. Ray ran off of stage and followed her. He caught up to her right outside of Mickey's.

"How dare you!" Lily yelled at Ray. "You used our problems in your act like I don't have any feelings."

"Lily I'm sorry," Ray said. "I assumed wrong like usual and I tried to hurt you."

"Ray you didn't try," Lily said as she crossed her arms. "You did."

"Like I said before Lil', I'm s-"

"Ray I'm not going to break up with you," Lily interrupted. "I'm not going to break up with you over a fight; we have to work out our problems instead of running from them, so stop apologizing."

"Well how can I make it up to you?" Ray asked.

"Just trust me, and don't think I have any feelings for someone unless you know for sure," Lily said. Lily put her arm around Ray's neck and they walked back in to Mickey's. "Awww that's so cute you were jealous of Travis," Lily teased.

"And you weren't jealous of me when I was talking to Grace?" Ray said. They both started laughing and continued walking.

**The End**

**Episode (Chapter) 5 is Already out Go and read it right now!**

**Feel free to leave comments and reviews!**


	5. Episode 5 The Fame Show

**RFR Season 5 Fan-fic**

**Chapter 5 – The Fame Show**

**I Am Not Affiliated in any way with the Series, Its Cast and Crew or Characters, and the series is property of The-N and Family Channel.**

**All Songs That have been sung by character's in this chapter have been created by me, the author, Ganzagila**

"_I wanna tell you how I feel," _Lily sang

"_If this is the real deal,_

_Then I know,_

_I'm in love, _

_Cuz' when I see you I float above,_

_Whenever our eyes would meet,_

_We were always so discreet,_

_My face would turn all red,_

_I guess it's like Buddha once said,"_

The gang was in Lily's basement; No Man's Land was performing a new song and Robbie, Ray, Travis and Bridget were dancing goofily to it. Robbie was starting to get over Kim and Travis had a few more days left in Roscoe before he was leaving for Hong Kong again.

"_--- You're so out of this world,_

_You know I really love you,_

_And there's no one else above you," _Lily continued singing.

The song ended and everyone fell on the sofa tired from all the dancing. Parker, Lily, and Megan went and squished onto the couch with them.

"What do y'all wanna do now?" Parker asked excitedly. Lily turned on the TV.

"YEAAHHHH BABY my favourite show is on!" Parker said wildly. "It's called Radio Friends of Russia, I call it RFR TV for short, kinda like the radio station we have here in Roscoe. My favourite character's name is Victoria and she's seeing this Nathan dude."

"Oh I've saw this show before, the Chinese version," Bridget said. "I wonder if that Shakurina girl will finally hook up with that Wong guy."

"In English, their names are Kate and Ali," Parker explained. Lily flipped the channel.

"Yeaaaah baby, my favourite show is on!" Lily mocked Parker. Parker pinched her. Everyone started laughing.

"This is my favourite show, this game show's called "Deal With It" and I sent an application to be a contestant," Lily said. "I hope I get picked but I heard the choice between the best written application's were close. If I win I get to take three of my friends."

"So what do you do on this game show?" Parker asked.

"You have an opposing team that you face off against in different activities and the team with the most points in the end win," Lily replied.

"Hi, I'm your host, Mr. Savilberry!" The game show host said. "Right now, we will choose our lucky winners who will get to be contestants on our show. We will now choose based on all the applications. And the first winner is, Lily Randall!"

"Woo-hoo!" Lily said excitedly as she raised a hand in the air to slap five with Parker.

"And the opponent Lily will be facing off against is Roscoe's own, Audrey Quinlan!" Mr. Savilberry said. Everyone's bottom jaws dropped.

_Theme Song (Created by me, The Author, Ganzagila):_

_Robbie: It's all you ever hear_

_Look like this, act like this, do exactly like this, _

_But how do you fight it?_

_Well a year ago my friends and I started a radio station,_

_That's how we get our voice across_

_Plus we have alias…_

_Now we're as loud as we want_

_Song:_

_We've changed you in a way_

_In what we do or say_

_In the end we'll never make you pay_

_We help you_

_Your dreams come true_

_(awww yeaaah we always see you through)_

_When you're listening,_

_If you're listening, _

_nowww we're on the air_

_Robbie: You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe!_

_Lily: GOODNIGHT ROSCOE, I LOVE YOUUUU!_

The next day Lily was at school, and everyone was congratulating her. She and Parker were walking through the halls talking about who Lily was bringing with her.

"Lily you don't have to bring me, I won't be crushed," Parker lied.

"Parker no matter what I'm bringing you, I need you there with me," Lily said. "I'm definitely taking Ray because we all know he loves to be spotlight plus he's my boy toy…. But I still need one more person, I wanna ask Robbie but he told me he wasn't really interested in going."

"How about…" Parker said.

"Travis," Lily finished Parker's question.

"Yah you're right, I should so ask Travis, since he is leaving in three days," Lily said. Travis was walking by with Ray, and Lily stopped them.

"Hey Lily, hey Parks, how's it going?" Travis asked.

"It's going great," Parker said and then smiled.

"Travis I was wondering, if you wanted to come on the game show with Ray, Parker and I?" Lily asked.

"Sure," Travis said happily.

"Ok well a limo is coming to pick us up at my house at 6:00pm tonight," Lily said. "The address of the game show is 2424 Buckhammer Street."

"Ok, well I have to go meet Bridget at Mickey's since I have no school," Travis said. "See you guys later." He turned around and left Roscoe high. Ray looked at Lily.

"Lily you are so incredible," Ray said. "This experience is going to be so amazing." He kissed Lily and left. Audrey came walking by with her elite and she stopped in front of Lily.

"Um, Lily you better not do anything stupid while we're on that game show tonight," Audrey said with a sneer on her face. "Oh and I hope you know, I never lose."

"Whatever you say Audrey," Lily replied. Audrey walked away. Rivanna Pierce came around the corner as soon as Audrey was gone.

"Haw… haw, you are soooo getting crushed," Rivanna said, hoping she would scare Lily.

"Get a life or something, just leave us alone," Lily said. Rivanna stared at Lily and Grace showed up behind Rivanna.

"Hey Lily, I hope you do great!" Grace said excitedly.

"Come again?" Lily said, shocked.

"I'm no longer mad about any of that, I was just under a bad influence," Grace said. "I'm really sorry Lily and I hope you're willing to forgive me."

"Definitely," Lily said and then she smiled. Ed and Ted were walking towards Lily now, with pads of paper in their hand.

"Lily, give us an autograph!" Ed begged, and Ted got on his knees and started barking.

"Sure guys," Lily said laughing. "But I'm not famous or anything."

"Well you're famous to us," Ted said. "How many people do you meet can say that they have been on Roscoe's "Deal With It" game show."

On the other side of the school, at the Cougar Radio booth, Kim was sitting in there reading her schedule to make sure everything was correct. River Pierce came knocking at the door. Kim got up and opened it.

"Hey sexy," River said to Kim then he winked.

"River Pierce, I haven't seen you in a while, what are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"Just here to pick up my transcript," River said. "I need it for school in Europe I want to check out. I decided I'd come and visit you."

"Even though it was nice that you came," Kim said. "I still really dislike you."

"What did I ever do to you Kim?" River asked.

"Um let's see…. When Robbie and I were secretly dating, you kinda knew about it the whole time," Kim said. "And you tried to ruin everything."

"Maybe it's because I liked you," River said. "Or have you ever thought maybe I was trying to help you out?"

"How could you of possibly been trying to help me out?" Kim asked.

"Well, I did let you flirt with me, to get Robbie jealous and come after you," River said. "I made him realize that you wouldn't wait around forever for him and there are other guys in your life."

"Wow, you have a point," Kim said. "So you have a little sister here, and I heard she's a manipulator just like you." River laughed at what Kim said.

"Yah she does take after me, her name is Rivanna Pierce," River said. "I made her become a lean mean, Lily-hating machine."

"That's pathetic River, just because Lily dumped you for Brennan doesn't make her a bad person," Kim said.

"Well I have go to go," River said. "Nice talkin' to ya Kim." River turned around and left. Kim grabbed his hand.

"Wait a minute River," Kim said. "I was being pretty rude, I'm sorry."

"Kim Carlisle apologizing?" River said.

"I'm not that type of person who insults people anymore," Kim said. "Even though you're a jerk, you don't deserve those things I said about you."

"Maybe you finally see my good side," River said. Kim laughed.

"I don't think it's hard to miss," she said.

Later after school, Lily, Ray, Travis and Parker were at Lily's house waiting for the Limo to show up. They were all told to wear blue because they would be known as the blue team throughout the game show.

"How come Audrey's team gets red," Parker said. Everyone pondered for a minute and the Limo came. They all went in and drove off.

They finally arrived a half hour later. They all ran out of the Limo to stare at the large studio they would be in. Lily started screaming happily and ran to the entrance. When Lily went inside, she saw the red team that consisted of Audrey, Jordan, Grace's friend Nicole, and Rivanna. Ray came in behind her, and stared.

"I see Jordan and Audrey are friends again," Lily said to Ray.

"They probably got together to form a big "Hate Lily club"," Ray joked. Lily punched him in the arm. Parker and Travis came in.

"One of the girls I'm facing off against is an ex-girlfriend and one of them was a potential," Travis said. Parker laughed.

Ten minutes later, the host of the game, Mr. Savilberry, came out to the game show.

"Everyone get to your places," he said. "We're on in five, four, three, two and one, WELCOME TO SPECIAL EDITION OF "DEAL WITH IT!" I'M YOUR HOST MR. SAVILBERRY!" The audience clapped. On the left side of the room was Audrey's team and the right side was Lily's team.

"Our first contestants will be Lily from the blue and Audrey from the red," Mr. Savilberry said. Lily and Audrey came up to the front. There was a blue helmet and a red helmet sitting in front of them, and Lily and Audrey had to put them on. There were also foam baseball bats sitting there. They each picked up the bat of their respective colour.

"Ok for this first activity, you have to hit the baseballs that are pitched to you and break the milk jugs in front of you," Mr. Savilberry said. "Are you ready? On your marks, get set….. GO!" Baseballs started being pitched at Lily and Audrey and Lily was hitting all of them. Audrey missed most of the balls and didn't break a single bottle.

"I think we know who won this round," Mr. Savilberry said. "The winner, for the first round, IS LILY RANDALL!" The team started screaming and the audience was cheering.

"Good job Lily!" Ray screamed to her over the loud audience.

"You were so perfect," Travis said. Lily hugged Ray tightly. Parker went and hugged Travis. While Parker was hugging Travis and Ray was hugging Lily, Travis and Lily were looking at each other.

"Now for the next round, I would like to call up Travis Strong and Jordan Cizzler!" Mr. Savilberry said, excited. Travis and Jordan ran up to their activity. They each had different clothes in front of them. Jordan had a bunch of men clothes in front of her and Travis had a lot of women clothes.

"Ok in this round, you each have to put on the clothes in front of you, over the regular clothes you are wearing," Mr. Savilberry said. "On your marks, get set, GO!"

Travis started putting on the red dress over his clothes. Jordan was putting on a men's formalwear pants and a dress shirt. Travis put on the long princess-like gloves in front of him. Jordan was now putting a tie on, and Travis put on the tiara and then went to put on the heels, but Jordan was already finished.

"We have a winner! The winner is Jordan from the red team!" Mr. Savilberry yelled. The Audience was cheering and laughing at the goofy looking Travis and Jordan.

"Now since you are the winner of this match Jordan, Travis must stay dressed like that for the rest of the game," Mr. Savilberry said. "We'll be back after the commercial break!"

Back at Robbie's house, Robbie was in his room watching his friends on TV and thinking about Kim Carlisle. He looked at a picture of her that he had on his wall.

"How am I supposed to live without you Kimster," Robbie said to himself. He threw his TV remote across the room and it made a mark on the wall.

Meanwhile, at the game show, Ray was up against Nicole.

"I never liked you," Nicole said to Ray.

"You're going down!" Ray replied back. They were standing in front of each other and there were no items for them to use.

"In this round," Mr. Savilberry started. "You will each say how you feel about the person. On your mark's…. get ready, START!"

"Ray, I think you are a despicable fool who hurts girls and covers up the fact that he's an idiot by making stupid jokes," Nicole said. Ray laughed.

"Well I think you're a-"

"No coarse language allowed!" Mr. Savilberry assured.

"Well," Ray started. "I think you are a no good, stuck up, good-for-nothing girl with an overweening personality and you think you're better than people. You are a horrible conceited person who judges everyone that crosses paths with you."

"This is a tough decision…. But if we go by the applause of the crowd," Mr. Savilberry said. "Ray Brennan wins!" The Crowd was screaming the loudest they have the whole show.

"Now here is the trick to the game," Mr. Savilberry continued. "Parker Haynes and Rivanna Pierce will not be used. This is the final round and each team has to pick one of their fellow team mates to enter for the next activity. The winner of this round, regardless the number of points, wins the game. You have 5 minutes to choose, starting… now!"

"Hey, I think Ray should do this," Parker said.

"Yeah, he is the most athletic," Travis agreed.

"Well I refuse to," Ray said. "I trust in Lily."

"Me?" Lily said. "I don't think I would make -"

"Yes you do make the best choice Lily," Ray said. "Believe me I wouldn't pick you if I didn't think you could do it."

"Time.. is… up!" Mr. Savilberry said excitedly.

"I'm in this," Audrey said, staring at the host.

"So, am, I," Lily said, staring at Audrey.

"Ok well the final match will start right now!" Mr. Savilberry said to get the crowd pumped. "Play a song, with the guitars provided." Suddenly, electric guitar's came up from underneath the ground, on a display.

"HAHA LILY DEFINITELY WINS THIS ONE!" Parker yelled!

"Audrey Quinlan, you have to go first," Mr. Savilberry said. Audrey picked up the guitar and tried to play.

"I've never did this before so bare with me," Audrey said to the audience. Audrey started strumming away horribly on the guitar.

"_I like Puddin'_" Audrey sang away, horribly.

"_I like fudge,_

_I like cake,_

_I like ice cream,_

_I like sherbert,"_

"You are disqualified!" Mr. Savilberry yelled.

"Why?" Audrey asked.

"You are disqualified for sounding really horrible!" Mr. Savilberry said, and everyone laughed at Audrey.

"Now Lily, your turn, you already won considering that nothing can be worse than what we just heard," Mr. Savilberry said. "Now pick up that guitar and rock!"

"Guitar is my specialty," Lily said. She picked up and started playing, and she sang her new song:

_Ever since I was a kid,_

_You've been my friend,_

_I will always love you until the end,_

_You can be kind of weird,_

_But you help me when I'm scared,_

_Slowly but surely you make me overcome my fears,_

Everyone was dancing and having a good time; Audrey and her friends were mad that they lost and Lily continued singing:

_You're so out of this world,_

_You know I really love you,_

_And there's no one else above you,_

_You're so out of this world,_

_Believe me when I'm done,_

_And when I tell you you're my number one_

_I wanna tell you how I feel,_

_If this is the real deal,_

_Then I know,_

_I'm in love, _

_Cuz' when I see you I float above,_

_Whenever our eyes would meet,_

_We were always so discreet,_

_My face would turn all red,_

_I guess it's like Buddha once said,"_

_You're so out of this world,_

_Believe me when I'm done,_

_And when I tell you you're number one,_

_You're so out of this world,_

_You know I really love you,_

_And there's no one else above you_

After Lily was done, the game show host said, "This has been a terrific night, the winners will receive all expenses paid night at Roscoe's exclusive French gourmet restaurant!"

"I can't believe we won!" Lily said excitedly as she hugged Parker.

Audrey then came up to Lily and said, "You may have won this, but the war is far from over."

"Eat my dust," Lily said.

**The End**

**Episode (Chapter) 6 will be released July, 9th 2005 and is called ****The Audrey-Ville Murder**

**Feel free to leave comments and reviews!**


	6. Episode 6 The AudreyVille Murder

**RFR Season 5 Fan-fic**

**Chapter 6 – The Audrey-Ville Murder**

**I Am Not Affiliated in any way with the Series, Its Cast and Crew or Characters, and the series is property of The-N and Family Channel.**

"Hey guess who," Lily said, standing behind Ray covering his eyes. Ray as at Mickey's sitting at the sofa reading a magazine when Lily snuck up on him.

"Robbie?" Ray asked, pretending that he didn't know it was Lily. "Parker? Megan? Ed, Ted? River? Kim?"

"It's me, silly," Lily said, smiling, as she bent Ray's head back and gave him a Spider-man kiss.

"Yummy… what was that for?" Ray asked.

"What? Can't I kiss my boyfriend?" Lily said.

"But like that, I mean, wow…" Ray said, surprised at the amazing kiss.

"Well maybe I'm trying to suck up to find out what you bought me for tomorrow," Lily said. She sat went and sat down next to him.

"Tomorrow? I'm all out of cash, Lil' I don't think tomorrow's your birth-"

"You don't have to pretend like you don't know tomorrows our 4 month anniversary," Lily said.

"But its October 3rd tomorrow…. Remember we broke up before? I thought it moved," Ray said.

"Remember we said we wouldn't count that as a break up, but more of a little break?" Lily said. "You and I first became a couple at the last school dance, and that was June 3rd. But it doesn't matter anyways; I know this is all part of your plan to throw me off."

"You caught me," Ray said.

"Ok well I gotta go, but I can't wait until tomorrow!" Lily said as she hugged Ray and then got up and left.

"I…. am…. So screwed," Ray said to himself.

_Theme Song (Created by me, The Author, Ganzagila):_

_Robbie: It's all you ever hear_

_Look like this, act like this, do exactly like this, _

_But how do you fight it?_

_Well a year ago my friends and I started a radio station,_

_That's how we get our voice across_

_Plus we have alias…_

_Now we're as loud as we want_

_Song:_

_We've changed you in a way_

_In what we do or say_

_In the end we'll never make you pay_

_We help you_

_Your dreams come true_

_(awww yeaaah we always see you through)_

_When you're listening,_

_If you're listening, _

_nowww we're on the air_

_Robbie: You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe!_

_Lily: GOODNIGHT ROSCOE, I LOVE YOUUUU!_

"Mickey, can I please get an advance on my pay?" Ray begged. He put his hands together in a prayer stance hoping for Mickey to say yes.

"Ok kid, just this week," Mickey said. "I know how guys like you are, and you need to do whatever it takes to keep a girlfriend."

"Thanks so much, Mickey, I don't know if you were being nice or criticizing," Ray said as he patted him on the back. Mickey went and took out the money for Ray, then gave it to him.

"Thanks again Mick," Ray said, as he went to the exit.

Later on, Lily and Parker were in Lily's room on Lily's bed and Lily was wrapping her gift for Ray. Lily bought him a bottle of Swiss Army cologne, and a black t-shirt with a slogan that said, in white letters, "Just Shake It."

"I can't believe tomorrow will be four months," Lily said. "And you know what? I still feel the same way about him as I did when he first kissed me."

"I wish I could say that," Parker said. She frowned.

"Parkerrrrr," Lily said with pity in her voice. "Be happy, I hate seeing you sad, but you knew Travis wasn't back to stay."

"I know Lily," Parker groaned. "I guess I will always miss him, but maybe its time I meet someone new. Lily you are so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend."

"I know," Lily said smiling and thinking of Ray.

The next day, everyone was at school; Robbie, Ray and Parker were hanging out on their favourite staircase, talking.

"Ray what did you buy Lily?" Robbie asked.

"I got her a……. I don't wanna say it here," Ray said, uncomfortably.

"What we won't laugh or judge Ray, just spill," Parker assured.

"No it's uh….. Really… REALLY… private," Ray said. Parker and Robbie both looked at ray inquisitively.

"Fine guys… I got her….. a thong…" Ray said. He looked embarrassed.

"Oh my-" Parker and Robbie said in unison but froze. Just then Lily came in to the halls and saw them sitting. She walked to them with a gift bag in her hand.

"Hey guys," Lily said happily, and she bent down and kissed Ray.

"Happy anniversary babe," Ray said. Lily handed Ray the gift bag. He looked inside and saw the cologne and t-shirt.

"Thanks honey!" Ray said happily as he stood up and gave her a kiss.

"Hmmm I've been waiting forever… where's your gift?" Lily asked smiling.

"It's in my locker, lets go get it," Ray said, as he grabbed Lily's hand and they left for his locker.

"Ray is a dead man," Parker said to Robbie.

On the other side of the school, Ray was now at his locker with Lily and he took out a gift bag for her.

"I can't wait to see what's inside," Lily said as she looked into the bag. Suddenly her face froze. Her smile dropped. Her bottom lip dropped 3 inches.

"OH MY GOD!" Lily said. She pulled out a black shirt that had a picture of a Lily flower on it and in the back of the shirt it said, "You're out of this World." Lily also pulled out a picture frame that had a picture of her punching Ray in the arm.

"Oh my, thank you so much Ray!" Lily said as she hugged him. Ray laughed.

"I told Robbie and Parker I got you a thong," Ray said laughing, and Lily started laughing also.

"Ray this is honestly the sweetest thing I have ever been given," Lily said. She kissed him and then the bell rang for first period.

"Let's get to class," Ray said. Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him the opposite direction.

"We're skipping," Lily said. "It is our anniversary and I've never been in love like this before, I think it's a skipping occasion."

"I love you Lily," Ray said.

"I love you too Ray," Lily replied. Just then, Audrey came running in the school screaming and crying.

"POOPSIE! WHERE ARE YOU POOPSIE?" Audrey yelled crying, and she stopped running when she was at Ray and Lily. All the students came out of their classrooms to see what the disruption was about.

"EVERYONE MY PUPPY'S MISSING!" AUDREY SCREAMED. "POOR POOPSIE I THINK SHE'S DEAD!" Mr. Waller came out of the Cougar DJ booth and walked towards Audrey.

"What is going on Ms. Quinlan?" Mr. Waller asked Audrey.

"My puppy Poopsie is missing!" Audrey cried. "I had her this morning and I tied her up at Mickey's before school started! I made sure she was tied tightly and I went into get milk and when I came out, Poopsie was gone! But her leash remained so someone kidnapped her!"

"Come into my office, we will contact authorities to look for her," Mr. Waller said as he put his hand on Audrey's shoulder and comforted her as they headed toward his office.

Later, after third period, Robbie was on his break between classes and he saw Kim walking into the Cougar Radio DJ booth. Robbie went to the Cougar radio booth and walked in behind her.

"Kim you look so beautiful today," Robbie said trying to suck up.

"Robbie please, leave, I'm busy," Kim said while she was looking through a bunch of different documents.

"Kim you have been ignoring me for a long time now and I can't take it anymore," Robbie said.

"Well until you fill me in on that big hidden gap in your life," Kim said. "I'll ignore you."

"Kim, meet me at Mickey's tonight, at 8:00," Robbie said. "I know you really don't want to be talking to me but if you show up, I'll show you everything." Robbie left the booth and Kim stared at him for a long time as he left.

After school, Parker, Lily, Ray and Megan were at Mickey's drinking cherry cola's. Parker and Megan each had their own drinks, and Lily and Ray were drinking from the same one, with two straws. It was 7:30pm.

"Hey guys what do you want to do now?" Parker asked. "Hey Megs lets go, I think we should let Ray and Lily have some "alone" time." They got up.

"See ya later Randy," Parker said as her and Megan left. Ray put his hand on top of Lily's.

"I'm so lucky to have you," Lily said to Ray.

"You aren't the lucky one," Ray said. They kissed.

"So why did you tell Robbie and Parker you got me a thong?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, I guess I wanted to see their expressions," Ray said.

"I probably would have believed that excuse," Lily said. "If you would have said that you did it to throw them off."

"Just forget about that Lily," Ray said. "It was just a joke, no big deal."

"It is a big deal," Lily said. "Telling someone that you got them a thong, even as a joke, has a significant meaning. Did you say that, hoping to put me in the mood."

"The mood for… what?" Ray asked.

"You know…." Lily said. "The three letter 'S'word that you and I have never did before."

"Lily you think I said that because I wanted to arouse you?" Ray asked. "Well you're right; I mean I was just wondering when…"

"When that would become something in our relationship," Lily finished his sentence.

"Lily we've been together four months… and we've been best friends for 13 years before that," Ray said.

"Ray I think you're right," Lily said. "But I still don't think I'm ready… that's ok with you right Ray?"

"Of course, Lily, I just want you to be happy," Ray said. "And I want you to know that you're the one holding back our relationship, not me."

"Ray you just said something so sweet and then something so bitter," Lily said. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well you are holding back our relationship, I'm ready and you're not," Ray said.

"Are you trying to say that you're not satisfied without… you know… in our relationship?" Lily asked.

"Lily I am satisfied, I'm not trying to be selfish, but you said you love me… and people in love can do things like… that… without worrying," Ray explained.

"Now you're trying to say, I don't love you?" Lily asked. Just then Audrey walked in, holding Parker and Megan by their shirts.

"Audrey, dragged us over here, and she's not letting anyone leave," Parker said.

"No one leaves until I find out which one of you took Poopsie," Audrey said.

"Why would you assume we took your dog?" Megan asked.

"Well I asked Mickey who came by here earlier before me and after me," Audrey said. "In Mickey's camera, he made out all the people that came in and out of here in the morning. The video was blurry so we couldn't see enough except for the faces."

"So you saw us and assumed it was one of us," Lily said. "I hate people who assume things." Lily turned and looked at Ray.

"Where is Robbie?" Audrey demanded.

"I think he said he was coming to Mickey's at 8:00," Parker assured. Robbie came into Mickey's, looking at his watch.

"Get over here Robbie," Audrey told him.

"What do you want Audrey?" Robbie asked.

"Just doing a check to make sure none of you took my puppy," Audrey said. "I think you took my puppy Lily." She gave Lily a dirty look.

"No one took your stupid puppy," Lily said.

"My puppy's not stupid," Audrey remarked.

"What do you think; we would make Poopsie stew?" Ray asked. Audrey started crying.

"You guys are just cruel idiots who like to take out things on precious pets just because you don't get along with me," Audrey snapped.

"Audrey, even though you and I don't get along I would never hurt your puppy," Lily said. "It's so stupid how we don't get along with each other for any reason."

"It was you who scorned me," Audrey said. "I invited you to be friends again and you turned me down, even after you kissed MY boyfriend."

"Well Audrey I didn't like the way you insulted people just because of the way they are," Lily said. "You know I'm not that type of person."

"Well you didn't mind embarrassing me on the game show," Audrey said.

"That was your entire fault, you made it competitive," Lily snapped back. "You told me you never lose, and besides that is the point of competing on a game show isn't it?"

"Yah well maybe you have me with that, but how about this?" Audrey said. "You took my dog Lily; DON'T DENY IT!"

"They didn't take your dog Audrey," Mickey said, as he walked up to everyone.

"Mickey what are you saying?" Audrey asked.

"The police took your dog, they just called me," Mickey replied. "According to them, your dog was unattended and they assumed it was another missing dog, so they took it."

"Do you know where she is?" Audrey asked.

"At the police station waitin' for you to pick her up," Mickey said, shaking his head. Audrey turned to the gang.

"Um, I think I owe you guys an apology," Audrey said in a kind tone.

"Audrey you just horribly accused me of something I didn't do," Lily said.

"Lily listen, I am so sorry about everything," Audrey said. "And not just to you Lily, but I'm sorry to all of you."

"It's alright, don't worry about it," Robbie, Parker, and Megan said.

"You're forgiven Audrey," Lily said.

"So where does this leave you and Lily," Ray asked.

"Friends?" Lily asked.

"Ok, friends," Audrey said. Lily got up from her seat and hugged Audrey. Audrey turned around and saw Jordan, and Nicole standing there.

"Audrey what are you doing?" Jordan asked.

"Don't tell me Geek season has arrived," Nicole said.

"Um I and Lily were just having a little moment, but now that is so over," Audrey said.

"Audrey!" Lily said, shocked.

"See ya around, loser," Audrey said, as her, Jordan, and Nicole left Mickey's.

"I guess some things will never change," Lily said to herself and everyone started laughing. Kim Carlisle came now into Mickey's.

She walked up to Robbie and said, "Ok Robbie I don't know why I showed up, but since I'm here, show me what you were supposed to."

"Ok Kim, follow me," Robbie said, as he looked at Ray and Lily then left. Megan and Parker looked at him with a curious look.

"Megs and I gotta go, but call me later Lily," Parker said as her and Megan left.

"Ray I have to get going to so… I'll call you before bed," Lily said.

"Can I walk you home?" Ray asked. Lily smiled, and Ray stood up, then they left.

A few minutes later, Kim and Robbie were close to Mickey's old warehouse, the RFR station.

"Robbie why are we here?" Kim asked. "This place is creepy; it's like the bat cave."

"Kim I have to show you what's inside the old warehouse," Robbie said.

"Ok… this better not be some kind of joke McGrath, I won't forgive you," Kim said.

"Just chill, Kim," Robbie said. He held her hand and took her to the warehouse. They were now, at the entrance and they went down the stairs. Robbie opened the metal door and turned on the light. Kim saw all of the RFR equipment.

"Oh my…." Kim said. "Robbie, where did you find all this?"

"This is where RFR broadcasts their radio show," Robbie said.

"Oh my, McGrath we hit the jackpot!" Kim exclaimed. "Now we can find out who is behind RFR." Kim hugged Robbie. "Thank you so much Robbie for showing me this." She kissed him and then grabbed his hand.

"Robbie I know I said before that I didn't want to be with you, but this, must have took so much courage to reveal your favourite radio station," Kim said. "I love you so much Robbie and it hurt me to ignore you all that time. Now we can be together again." Kim held his hand even tighter.

"Kim there is something I have to tell you," Robbie said.

"Ok, I'm listening Robbie, tell me everything," Kim said smiling excitedly.

"Well I'm Q--…. I'm…" Robbie started.

"Robbie just save it, tell me later, I understand how speechless you must be," Kim said. She was gripping his hand so calmly and starting into his eyes.

"Kim I can't do this anymore, you've been so completely honest and now it's my turn," Robbie said, shivering.

"Robbie don't be so scared," Kim said. Their hands were wrapped around each others.

"I-" Robbie said.

"Am."

"Question Mark." She pulled her hand away. She stared at him in shock.

"Robbie are you serious," Kim said. "I said not to joke around, remember?"

"Kim… I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering," Robbie said. Kim's eyes watered up.

"You jerk," She said. "You stupid jerk, I can't believe you!" Tears were dripping down her eyes.

"Will you be able to forgive me for lying to you?" Robbie continued. Kim continued crying.

"Robbie how could you, and after everything you said about me when you were Question Mark!" Kim yelled at Robbie, crying loudly.

"Kim well I had to defend RFR," Robbie said.

"Well how about me Robbie?" Kim asked, sobbing. "I told you I was never your first priority!"

"Well how would it look to my friends if I defended you?" Robbie asked. "Remember we were seeing each other secretly?"

"Robbie before you and I were seeing each other, you would insult me on the air," Kim said. "You could have told the others that you liked me, if you could keep RFR a big secret. Robbie you're a jerk and you made me feel like it was RFR that didn't want me and you wouldn't fight for me… but the truth is, you are RFR and you just didn't want me to join you. There's no explanation you can give me that could possible make me forgive you." Kim was wiped her eyes and turned around; she ran out the door and up the stairs, leaving Robbie all alone.

**The End**

**I have just received my DSL and now I have internet Connection, Episode (Chapter) 7 called "The F Chord" and is released right now!**

**Leave Comments and Reviews!**


	7. Episode 7 The F Chord

**The-MK Zone Presents:**

**RFR Season 5 Fan-fic**

**Chapter 7 – The F Chord**

**I Am Not Affiliated in any way with the Series, Its Cast and Crew or Characters, and the series is property of The-N and Family Channel.**

**All Songs That have been sung by character's in this chapter have been created by me, the author, Ganzagila**

"Hey Ray!" Lily yelled to him, as she walked into the school. It was Monday morning and Ray was sitting at their favorite staircase with Grace. Lily walked up to them and sat down.

"Hey Lily," Ray replied, and Grace smiled and looked at her. Lily opened her backpack and pulled out her biology homework.

"Ray wanna help me?" Lily asked, and she smiled at him.

"Grace and I were going to go to the Cafeteria to hang out and put up posters for my Comedy show at Mickey's," Ray said, and then he and Grace got up and left Lily by herself.

"Is it just me… or has he been avoiding me?" Lily asked herself and then started on her homework.

_Theme Song (Created by me, The Author, Ganzagila):_

_Robbie: It's all you ever hear_

_Look like this, act like this, do exactly like this, _

_But how do you fight it?_

_Well a year ago my friends and I started a radio station,_

_That's how we get our voice across_

_Plus we have alias…_

_Now we're as loud as we want_

_Song:_

_We've changed you in a way_

_In what we do or say_

_In the end we'll never make you pay_

_We help you_

_Your dreams come true_

_(awww yeaaah we always see you through)_

_When you're listening,_

_If you're listening, _

_nowww we're on the air_

_Robbie: You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe!_

_Lily: GOODNIGHT ROSCOE, I LOVE YOUUUU!_

A few hours later, on break after second period, Robbie and Lily were walking through the halls of Roscoe high, talking about Ray.

"I hate the way things are between us," Lily told Robbie as they stopped at her locker. She opened it and pulled out her math book. "I know I just said this but… ugh, I just hate the way he is treating me and how he's always with Grace… I know they are friends but I think he's spending way too much time with her."

"Well Lily its obvious that he's mad at you isn't it?" Robbie asked. "Maybe he thinks you are already supposed to know… is their anything he could possibly be mad about?"

"I don't think so; I haven't did anything wrong," Lily said. "Unless he's mad about… oh my..."

"What?" Robbie asked.

"We were kind of in an argument on our anniversary a few days ago," said Lily, she was now closing her locker. "Now that I think about it… he is definitely upset because I don't want to… you know… with him."

"Well now you know your problem," Robbie said. Then he walked away leaving Lily hanging.

"Come back, you never told me what I'm supposed to do!" Lily yelled after him.

Later on, after school, Lily, Ray and Robbie were at the RFR station doing a broadcast.

"So here is a topic we've never spoke about before," Shady Lane announced on the air. "What do you do when your boyfriend or girlfriend is trying to pressure you into furthering your relationship in a way you're not ready for?"

"I think that if you are really in love with someone, you'll wait until they are ready to go as far as you," Question Mark gave his response. Ray coughed.

"Well I think that if you are really in love with someone and you're willing to progress in the relationship, then the other person should feel the same way and be able to progress at the same time," Pronto said, then he looked at Lily.

"Well let's see what our callers have to say," Lily said, and then she answered Caller #1. "This is radio free roscoe, tell us what you think," She continued.

"I think that if you are really in love with someone, you should definitely be ready for the special day," Caller #1 advised.

"That's great… we value your opinion, now Caller #2; tell us what you think," Lily said, switching to line 2.

"Well I think that love is about patience," Caller #2 said. "If we really love someone we should be ready to wait however long it takes for them to feel the same."

"I couldn't agree more," Shady Lane said, "Now let's hear what more callers have to say, after this song." She put on 'The White Stripes - Blue Orchid'. She now looked at Ray who was staring back.

"Interesting topic Lil'," Ray said then he winked at her.

"So I was wondering…. After RFR do you wanna maybe get a bite to eat at Mickey's?" Lily asked him, smiling. She was hoping that he realized how he was treating her was wrong.

"Actually, It's Grace's mom's b-day today," Ray said. "Matter of fact, I better go get ready right now… can you guys finish the show without me?"

"Yeah," Robbie said. Lily nodded, then had a sad expression on her face as Ray left.

Later at night, Robbie and Lily were in Lily's basement. They were sitting around watching TV and talking.

"I can't believe Ray… now you've seen it for yourself Robbie," Lily said. "It's like he is using Grace purposely to make me jealous."

"Well maybe he's trying to show you that he won't wait around forever," Robbie said. "He's trying to show you that he's ready to move on if you don't want more in your relationship."

"What is wrong with him!" Lily said angrily. "I told him I'm not ready yet and he has to understand that! Why is he acting like this typical jerk boyfriend; I would never have expected him to act like this…"

"I'm sorry Lily," Robbie said. "But it looks like Ray is serious about what he is saying and I kind of don't blame him." Lily looked at Robbie curiously. "I mean if I was Ray, and with the past you guys have together you should be ready… if you don't know he's the one by now, you better do some thinking." Robbie looked down at his wristwatch.

"I've gotta go, Lily… but I'll talk to you later ok?" Robbie said, and then he got up and left. Now Lily was in her basement alone and watching MTV. Just then, she got an idea. She looked down at a piece of music she had, resting on the coffee table. She took it up, along with a pencil, and started rearranging and writing a song.

The next morning, Lily and Parker were at school sitting at a table in the cafeteria.

"Parker yesterday I had an inspiration rush!" Lily happily exclaimed.

"An inspiration rush…" Parker wondered.

"Yah it's kind of like a sugar rush when you really feel hyper and full of energy!" Lily said giggling. "But instead of sugar its inspiration…. So basically I was eating inspiration last night… even though that is soooo not possible!"

"Wow, calm down Lily," Parker laughed. "So did you write a new song?"

"Yes I did," Lily replied. "It is called, 'Don't Give Me Your Word'… it is not the nicest song…. But the person I wrote it for, so deserves it."

"May I ask who?" Parker asked suspiciously.

"Ray!" Lily shouted.

"Shhhh he might have heard of you," Parker said. Ray did hear, and he walked over to them.

"Hey guys," Ray said, and he sat down next to Lily. "What are you guys up to?" He looked at Lily.

"Oh my…! You came to sit next to us!" Lily said sarcastically. "Is Grace too busy for you?" She got up from her seat and so did Parker; they walked away from him, leaving him hanging.

A little later, after third period, Lily and Robbie were at Lily's locker talking.

"The song I made is so kickin' but when Ray hears it… let's just say he won't be too happy," Lily said. "But at least it will tell him how I feel right now and say the things I can't."

"Lily are you sure you want to go through with this," Robbie said. "It might make things worst between you and Ray."

"Well I'm willing to take that chance," Lily said confidently. Now Ray came into the hallway; he saw Robbie and Lily so he walked up to them.

"What was going on with you earlier?" Ray asked. "You and Parker completely ditched me; why?"

"I'm gonna leave… right now," Robbie said and then he turned around and left.

"Well you haven't been a good boyfriend lately," Lily said to Ray.

"It's not my fault you don't feel the same way I feel," Ray said. "I thought you loved me but I guess not if you're not ready to do all the things I am… considering that we've known each other and I know you're the one for me… then I would rather live without you then live with you and having one way feelings."

"You can't tell me that I don't feel the same way about you," Lily said. "You're being too much of a jerk to know how I really feel." Lily turned to her locker and opened it to take out her acoustic guitar.

"I made a song for you that will explain to you how I feel," Lily said. "If you get hurt by it, then that is your problem. It's called 'Don't Give Me Your Word'."

"You wrote it out of anger Lily," Ray insulted. "That's not your type of music so it's probably not going to be any good." As Lily put her guitar strap over her head and now had the guitar ready, a bunch of students in the hallway started crowding around her and Ray.

"Here goes everything," Lily said. She started playing her song.

"_You say you'll be there..."_ Lily sang loudly.

"_You Say you care.._

_I thought you loved me_

_I thought you were about me_

_You gave me your word!_

_You promised me,_

_You would never hurt me,_

_Our friendship would last,_

_But I guess those were lies… but its cake,_

_It's in the past!_

_We were celebrating a day,_

_When you looked at me that way,_

_I knew you were the one,_

_But before we begun,_

_You were already at the next step,_

_I was dragging behind,_

_Just because I don't want to,_

_So you stop being kind!_

_You gave me your word!_

_You promised me,_

_You would never hurt me,_

_Our friendship would last,_

_But I guess those were lies… but its cake,_

_It's in the past..._

Parker, Megan and Robbie came to the crowd. The crowd was growing rapidly and everyone was watching Lily sing.

"_So our fight was interrupted,_

_You think you can just sleep it?_

_Don't give me your word,_

_Unless you're planning to keep it!_

_I thought this was a fad,_

_And everything was smooth_

_But then you turned bad_

_And started being rude…._

_You gave me your word,_

_You promised me,_

_You would never hurt me,_

_Our friendship would last,_

_But I guess those were lies… but its cake,_

_It's in the past!_

Audrey, Jordan, Rivanna, and Nicole arrived. They started laughing.

"I can't believe Lily would ever have guts to do this," Audrey laughed.

"_Now I know things might just not last_

_The way you're acting's like you have no class_

_Pushing everything to the past_

_After everything that's happened,_

_I think I'm going to hurl,_

_That's hurt you and loves it,_

_Best of both worlds…_

_You gave me your word,_

_You promised me,_

_You would never hurt me,_

_Our friendship would last,_

_But I guess those were lies… but its cake,_

_It's in the past..._

_It is in the past…."_

Lily played a solo piece with only music and then the song ended. All the students in the crowd were applauding. Even Principal Waller clapped and then he walked through the crowd into the space where Lily and Ray were standing.

"If only you would spend this much time on your homework," Waller said, "But good job!" Lily thanked him. She now looked at Ray who was staring back at her furiously.

"That was pathetic Lily," He said. "Lily if you had to tell me all this then you should have just said it when I asked what was wrong."

"Well Ray after everything you've been doing to me, tell me how I am supposed to feel?" asked Lily, rhetorically.

"Whatever, I don't care... I would rather spend time with Grace… she's a good friend of mine and she's being a lot better than you," Ray said. "Until you're ready to go further Lily, I don't see things working out between us. I'm outta here." Ray pushed through the crowd and walked away.

Later after school, at night, Lily and Robbie were now in Lily's basement talking about what had happened.

"Ray is pretty pissed," Robbie said. "But in some ways he deserved it… and in some ways he didn't."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lily questioned.

"I've gotta go Lily," Robbie said. He got up to leave.

"Robbie, wait, tell me what you meant," Lily bothered.

"You'll get it eventually, but I really have to leave," Robbie said and he headed for the stairs.

"Wait!" Lily said again and she walked up to Robbie and kissed him on the cheek. "Robbie, I just wanted to say that you are so awesome and you have always been such a great friend! You've been there for me whenever I really need you and you always lead me to the right path! I hope that never changes no matter what happens."

"Lily we'll always be friends no matter what," Robbie said. "Goodnight." He walked up the stairs and Lily went back to the sofa to watch TV.

**+The End+**

**Episode (Chapter) 8 is already out Go and read it! **

**Leave Comments and Reviews!**


	8. Episode 8 Closing Mickey

**The-MK Zone Presents:**

**RFR Season 5 Fan-fic**

**Chapter 8 – Closing Mickey**

**I Am Not Affiliated in any way with the Series, Its Cast and Crew or Characters, and the series is property of The-N and Family Channel.**

"Hey Ray!" Lily yelled to him as he came into Mickey's. Lily was sitting at a table in Mickey's with a milkshake in front of her. Ray turned and looked at her; he smiled then went to sit with Grace, who was by herself, sitting and reading on Mickey's sofa. Lily frowned and then she took a sip of her milkshake.

_Theme Song (Created by me, The Author, Ganzagila):_

_Robbie: It's all you ever hear_

_Look like this, act like this, do exactly like this, _

_But how do you fight it?_

_Well a year ago my friends and I started a radio station,_

_That's how we get our voice across_

_Plus we have alias…_

_Now we're as loud as we want_

_Song:_

_We've changed you in a way_

_In what we do or say_

_In the end we'll never make you pay_

_We help you_

_Your dreams come true_

_(awww yeaaah we always see you through)_

_When you're listening,_

_If you're listening, _

_nowww we're on the air_

_Robbie: You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe!_

_Lily: GOODNIGHT ROSCOE, I LOVE YOUUUU!_

Just then, Mickey walked up to her.

"Why you looking so bummed kid?" Mickey asked Lily, and then he turned to look at Ray and Grace who were talking to each other. "I see what this is about… you had, the talk, didn't you?"

"Mickey!" Lily groaned then sighed. "Yah well we did have… the talk but we never finished it and now Ray's avoiding me."

"I think you're scared," Mickey said. "I know I don't know everything you spoke about but I know how this works. Very typical."

"Ok well give me the 411 on everything between Ray and I," Lily tested.

"Well I bet he did say or do something that led to the 'conversation'," Mickey said. "The talk came up, started an argument that was never resolved, and now you aren't currently on his most important list. Yeah, yeah, I've seen it all."

"Wow Mickey, you're good," Lily laughed. Her smile quickly disappeared. "So what do you think I should do?"

"You should stop holding yourself back," Mickey advised. "I know I can't really tell you what to do but you shouldn't be so afraid to let go."

"But what if Ray and I don't stay together?" Lily asked. "Will I have regrets?"

"Not if you really care about him," Mickey replied. "Don't think like that kid. Ray loves you a lot he just wants you to show that you feel the same."

Meanwhile, on the other side of Mickey's, Kim was listening to different CD's, picking music to play on Cougar Radio. Robbie saw her so he went to try and talk to her. It had been about two weeks since Robbie had revealed his RFR identity to her.

"Hey Kim," Robbie said to her, trying to break the ice. Kim couldn't hear him. He tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped.

"Whoa, don't scare me li-" Kim started until she turned around to see it was Robbie. She pulled off the headphones and tried walking away. Robbie grabbed her arm. "Let go of me, Question Mark," Kim spat.

"Shh…" Robbie told her. He let go of her arm then said, "You haven't told anyone have you?"

"No McGrath I wouldn't sink that low," Kim replied. "But that doesn't mean I won't eventually; I have a boyfriend now so please get away from me."

"Boyfriend?" Robbie jealously repeated, surprised.

"Yes, I'm going out with a guy who, even though he can sometimes be a snake, changed a lot," Kim said, giving Robbie a hint at who it could be.

"River Pierce?" Robbie questioned.

"Wow you're not such a Gilligan after all," Kim remarked.

"Kim you know what," Robbie said. "I can't take this anymore, I'm tired of all these constant fights between us, I told you I'm sorry about everything that has happened but now you're going out with River? That's pathetic!"

"No, You want to know what's pathetic?" Kim retaliated, her voice now heated. "You own a ra-"

"Kim turn it down!" Robbie interrupted.

"A radio station," Kim continued, now whispering. "And you never told me a thing about it!"

"Well maybe I was afraid of what would happen," Robbie said. "I was afraid that if I gave away my identity I would lose the station and lose you. RFR was my life but now you are. I love you Kim and I know you don't love River Pierce." Kim's lips formed a smile.

"I finally feel like I know everything about you," She said. "There are no more secrets but…"

"You're with River now," Robbie finished her sentence. Kim nodded.

"I think I kinda like him," said Kim. "It's only fair I give him a chance."

"But Kim, you and I love each other," Robbie told Kim as if he was reminding her. Lily left her table and walked up to Kim and Robbie.

"Is everything alright between you two?" Lily asked. "It's just that I heard you guys arguing but now you're calm."

"Everything's ok," Kim answered. "Thanks for asking anyways, Shady Lane." Lily laughed.

"That's my favorite song, how did you know?"

"Don't play stupid," said Kim. "I know you're the DJ Shady Lane and Brennan is Pronto." Kim walked away and Lily looked at Robbie.

A little later, Lily and Robbie were still at Mickey's and they were both sitting down drinking Milkshakes.

"I can't believe you told Kim we're RFR," Lily repeated to Robbie for the twentieth time.

"Like I said before, I'm sorry I didn't tell you Lily but I had to tell Kim the truth," Robbie said. "I love her and I couldn't keep it from her anymore!"

"Robbie I understand but… how do you plan on explaining this to Ray?" Lily asked. "I guess if you can tell anyone you really trust then, so can I." Robbie sighed.

"I just hope she doesn't tell River Pierce," Robbie said, ignoring Lily's last comment. Suddenly, the Coffee guy (the one with the dreadlocks) came running into Mickey's.

"Mickey was serving people outside and a SUV drifted off the road!" The Coffee guy yelled, panicky and out of breath. "The customers are ok but Mickey was hit; someone please call the ambulance!" Ray and Grace got up from where they were sitting and ran out to the accident. Robbie also got up and Lily pulled out her cell quickly.

A little later, the gang was sitting in the hospital waiting room; Parker and Megan had joined them. Grace and Robbie were both quiet and lost in deep thoughts. Lily was laying her head on Ray's shoulder and Parker and Megan was doing homework. None of them knew what to say to each other. Robbie broke the silence.

"So you think what happened to Mickey will be permanent?" Robbie asked. "He looked pretty bad but I think he'll make a quick recovery."

"I have a feeling it's going to take a lot longer to recover than you think," Lily said sadly. "The injuries I saw looked very severe but I think he'll pull through." The waiting room door swung open and the doctor came in. Robbie stood up.

"What's his condition?" Robbie asked.

The doctor stared at him for a minute then said, "He's in a very serious condition."

"How bad?" asked Robbie who now looked extremely worried and concerned.

"He has several internal damages," The doctor continued. "The internal bleeding doesn't seem to have an end and at this rate…" the doctor paused. "I don't see him surviving past midnight."

"There is nothing you can do about it?" Lily asked, now standing up and full of rage.

"The damage is too severe," the doctor said. Parker buried her face with her hands; Megan comforted her by patting her on the back. Tears streamed down Lily's cheeks and she went to hug ray, but he was hugging and comforting Grace. Lily punched him in the arm and she ran out of the room.

"I better call Alexis," Robbie said, wiping his eyes and leaving the room.

"Who is Alexis?" Parker asked, wiping her eyes.

"She's Robbie's cousin," Ray said. "Lily and I met her before; she lives in Michigan and she and Mickey were really close whenever she came up to Roscoe."

"Robbie's really close to Mickey too, I feel so bad," Grace added. They all looked at her.

"I think we're all close to Mickey in our own way," Parker said. "I remember how he always let me organize karaoke nights. Why didn't Robbie ever really mention her?"

"They stopped getting along," Ray said. "One day she came to visit a few years back; her and Robbie got in a fight about something I can't recall and she never came back since." The room turned completely quiet.

Out in the hallway outside the waiting room, Robbie was getting off the payphone and Lily was with him.

"So what did she say?" Lily asked.

"She's coming, it's going to take her three hours to get here," Robbie replied. "She's coming by train. I can't believe Mickey is probably going to die."

"I've never experienced the death of a person before, not including my hamster who I think is a person too," Lily said. "This is the first time it has happened to me-"

"It hasn't happened yet," Robbie cut her off.

"I hate this feeling," Lily said. "Mickey is such a selfless and kind person. He gives the greatest advice and I'm sure he's helped all of Roscoe in one way or another."

"I know how you feel Lily," Robbie said, trying to console her. "He is so awesome and helpful; I've always had the feeling that he knew we're RFR. I think that out of his kind heart he just naturally kept our secret and never bothered to question."

"I wish there were more people like him in this world," Lily said and Robbie nodded his head in agreement.

"Lily, if you don't mind me asking, what is up with you and Ray?" Robbie asked. "You guys don't even seem like you're in love."

"I am in love with Ray but ever since him and Grace became friends again…" Lily started. "He is always with her and he doesn't care about me. He doesn't even treat me like his girlfriend since our anniversary."

"Ray told me more about that," Robbie said. "He's not trying to be the typical jerk guy. He just wants to know that you love him as much as he loves you."

"I do love him the same way, isn't that obvious?" Lily asked.

"Then you shouldn't be scared to, you know… with him," Robbie suggested.

"You know what, you're right Robbie," Lily agreed and hugged him. "I guess I was just so afraid of change but now I know Ray's feelings for me will never."

A few hours later, Parker, Megan, Lily, Robbie, and Ray were standing around Mickey's hospital bed.

"You guys are the greatest," Mickey said. "Coming to see me in my final hours; my parents are old and I didn't expect them to show… it's a good thing I don't have family of my own. I would hate to say goodbye to them. But you kids are the only family I have. The only family I need." Parker started to cry and Megan hugged her. Lily, Robbie and ray stayed strong.

"Mickey, we're all going to miss you so much," Lily said sadly.

"Lily, don't say that!" Robbie yelled. "He's not going anywhere, he's going to survive!"

"Robbie, please don't do this to yourself," Mickey said. "Don't pretend like everything's ok until it's too late; tell me what you've gotta say kid."

"M-Mickey," Robbie stuttered. Tears poured down his cheeks. "Mickey I need you… that is all I can really say." Robbie thought of the time Mickey taught him how to tango.

"Mickey you have always been like a best friend to me," Ray said. "Even when I would screw up, you would always come through and be understanding." The phone next to Mickey's bed rang and Robbie answered it.

"It's Alexis," he said. "She wants me to go down to the lobby and get her." He left the room and Mickey started coughing. He grabbed Lily's hand.

Down in the lobby, Robbie walked to the waiting room and saw his cousin Alexis standing there, carrying a big black duffle bag with her. She was about an inch shorter than Robbie and she had long curly brown hair; she resembled him a lot.

"Hey Robness," Alexis said to him. He stared at her with serious eyes; he looked furious. "What, I can't call you that anymore little cousin?" She asked.

"I'm only younger than you by a month," Robbie replied. "Mickey's room is this way."

"He turned to head back but Alexis said, "After all these years, you're still mad about what happened?"

"It's only been three years and of course I'm mad," Robbie snapped. "You stole some of the car money I was saving."

"It was only ten bucks," Alexis said, and she laughed. "Here, I have a ten right now-"

"It's the principle!" Robbie snapped, interrupting her. "The fact that you would steal from your cousin, or even anyone, makes me want to hate you." Alexis handed him the ten bucks.

"Who saves up for a car at that young age anyways," Alexis said.

A few minutes later, Robbie and Alexis joined up with everyone in the waiting room outside of Mickey's room.

"The doctor made us leave," Parker said. "He said he had to run some last tests on Mickey before giving us final results. Are you going to introduce us to your cousin?"

"Oh yeah, Sorry," Robbie said. "Alexis, meet Parker and Megan." She shook hands with both of them. "And you already know Lily and Ray." Ray and Lily both hugged her and then the doctor came into the room.

"Well I have some good news," The doctor said with no emotion in his face. "It looks as if the bleeding has stopped. By the looks of how things are going, I can tell it will be a slow recovery but Mickey Stone will survive." Suddenly everyone shrieked excitedly and happily. Ray and Alexis hugged; Parker and Lily jumped up and down. "He needs his rest, so no visitors for the rest of the night," the doctor finished. As they all started leaving, Robbie grabbed Alexis' duffle bag from her.

"Hey give it back!" Alexis pleaded. Robbie opened it up and saw clothes in it.

"You packed like you came to live here," Robbie inspected.

"Well maybe I had no intentions of going home," Alexis said, and then she pulled her bag away from Robbie. "Look Robness, I'm so sorry that I stole your money; I was inconsiderate and stupid then so please forgive me… you don't know how much I've missed you these few years."

"I've missed you too," Robbie said and then he hugged her. "Now tell me, why all the clothes."

"Well I was really planning to stay here," Alexis said. "I got accused of shoplifting back in Michigan and my parents kicked me out." She laughed. "I guess I've moved onto bigger things then my cousin's money."

"And you're proud of always crossing the lines and breaking the rules?" Robbie asked.

"Maybe it's because I don't have any boundaries," Alexis replied. She and Robbie walked out of the waiting room.

Later on at Lily's house, Lily, Ray, and Grace who had just come over, were in Lily's basement.

"Mickey's accident has been the perfect excuse to stay up so late tonight," Ray said.

"I'm getting really tired now considering its 2am and a school night," Lily said, and then she yawned. She looked at Ray and smiled. "I'll be back guys I'm gonna get us… I dunno, something that will help keep us awake." She got up and went upstairs, leaving ray and Grace alone, watching TV.

"I'm glad things with you and Lily seem to be getting better," Grace said.

"Well her and I haven't spoke about anything yet," Ray said. "I don't think Lily will ever be ready to you know… with me."

"Well she just smiled at you so that must be a good sign," Grace assumed. "The only thing is, once you guys start clicking again, you won't wanna talk to me anymore and I really enjoy being your friend Ray."

"Grace I enjoy being your friend too," Ray said. "I and Lily going out will not make me forget about you. You've been there so much for me lately." Ray hugged her and Grace hugged him back tightly. Unexpectedly, Grace kissed Ray on the cheek. They looked at each other for a minute and then they started deeply kissing. Lily came down the stairs holding three glasses full of iced tea in her hand. She froze as she saw Ray and Grace kissing and she dropped all three glasses. She turned around and ran up the stairs.

"Lily, wait… let me explain!" Ray yelled heading up the stairs after her but Lily was long gone.

At Robbie's house, he and Alexis were now chilling in his room, watching TV.

"Robness I think it's so cool that Auntie and Uncle are letting me stay here," Alexis said.

"Well that's what family is for," Robbie said. "And they did say that you have to attend Roscoe High."

"That part of me staying here sucks," Alexis said. "But at least you and I will be able to fully catch up and hang and I guess since I'm in tenth grade I should have most of my classes with you."

"Oh joy," Robbie said sarcastically and they both laughed until they heard the doorbell ring.

"Who would come over this late?" Alexis asked and Robbie got up to go answer the door.

When Robbie got to the door, he waited for the person to ring the doorbell again and then he answered it. It was Lily, standing on the doorstep.

"Lily if my parents wake up and see you, they'll flip," Robbie said. "So are you going to say why you're here?"

"Ray kis-" Lily started to say but choked on her words. She broke down and cried. Robbie hugged her and she cried on his shoulder. "Ray kissed Grace in my basement!" He cheated on me when I was right there; he knew I could have seen he just didn't care!" Lily started wiping her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Everything's going to be fine Lily, Ray loves you," Robbie said, comforting her. "I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation."

"There is nothing reasonable when it comes to cheating," Lily said, sounding very depressed. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up anyways."

"Well that's what friends are for," Robbie said and he smiled at Lily.

"Robbie you are such a great friend," Lily said and she hugged him. "I know I say this all the time but you really always there for me when I truly need someone. I never thought I could feel this way about a person but you are just so amazing." Their faces started leaning in closer to each other. "If you think… this is wrong… then try and sto-" Lily started saying, as her and Robbie kissed.

**-The End-**

**Ray cheating on Lily with Grace! Lily and Robbie kissing! For more excitement, stay tuned to RFR season 5, Only in The-MK Zone!**

**Episode (Chapter) 9 will be released July, 30th 2005 (Tomorrow) and is called ****Bonjour Kim!**

**Feel free to leave comments and reviews!**


	9. Episode 9 Bonjour Kim

**The-MK Zone Presents:**

**RFR Season 5 Fan-fic**

**Chapter 9 – Bonjour Kim**

**I Am Not Affiliated in any way with the Series, Its Cast and Crew or Characters, and the series is property of The-N and Family Channel.**

"So you guys kissed?" Parker asked Lily as they sat at a table in the school cafeteria. It was now the morning after Mickey's accident.

"Mhm," Lily said smiling. "I could never picture myself falling for Robbie like that but it happened… I just hope the kiss meant a lot to him too."

"Strange…" Parker said. "I never would have thought… you and Robbie?"

"Well it's not like we're a couple or anything," Lily said. "I'm sure he still has feelings for Kim and we never really spent anytime dissecting what happened… I left right after the kiss; besides it was so late at night… Robbie might just think of the kiss as an accident and I haven't even spoken to Ray yet…" Lily frowned.

"I can't believe he would kiss Grace like that," Parker said. "What a jerk, I know I shouldn't judge him because of what happened between you two but you're my best friend and how could he hurt you."

"All I know is that it's a good thing me and him never went… you know… there," Lily said. "I know I would definitely have had regrets."

_Theme Song (Created by me, The Author, Ganzagila):_

_Robbie: It's all you ever hear_

_Look like this, act like this, do exactly like this, _

_But how do you fight it?_

_Well a year ago my friends and I started a radio station,_

_That's how we get our voice across_

_Plus we have alias…_

_Now we're as loud as we want_

_Song:_

_We've changed you in a way_

_In what we do or say_

_In the end we'll never make you pay_

_We help you_

_Your dreams come true_

_(awww yeaaah we always see you through)_

_When you're listening,_

_If you're listening, _

_nowww we're on the air_

_Robbie: You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe!_

_Lily: GOODNIGHT ROSCOE, I LOVE YOUUUU!_

A few minutes later, Lily was now at her locker by herself, taking out her books for her class. Robbie came into the hallway and walked up to Lily; he was with Alexis.

"Hey Lily," Robbie said and he smiled and Alexis smiled too.

"Hey guys," Lily said and she smiled back. "So Alexis… are you enjoying your first day of school?"

"Well I haven't started yet," Alexis said. "Today I'm just watching Robness and shadowing him through each class."

"Robness?" Lily asked.

"You get use to it," Alexis said assuring. She and Lily laughed and Robbie just looked at the both of them. "Well I'm going to go look around a bit more… I'll meet up with you guys a bit later." Alexis left and now it was just Robbie and Lily.

"Robbie about last night…" Lily started but Robbie put a finger up to her mouth to silence her.

"It was perfect," Robbie said. "But Lily I never really expected you to… I dunno how to say this…"

"I know what you're trying to say," Lily said. "Maybe I was just caught up in the moment after everything that happened with Ra-"

"So you think last night was a mistake?" Robbie asked.

"No Robbie… I think you are amazing," Lily said. "At first I thought those feelings for you were as friends, but now I think you're amazing in a different kind of way." She smiled at him. "I know last night was definitely not a mistake but how about you and Kim?"

"I admit Lily I love Kim but…" Robbie started but before he could finish, Lily was kissing him. "Kim who…" They were now both looking at each other with a different kind of like in their eyes.

"Oh my gosh… I am so sorry," Lily said.

"Don't be… Lily I felt like kissing you too," Robbie said. "Right now there are so many things I want to do with you… and I feel confused about a lot of things, but I know I want to be with you."

"Robbie I want you too!" Lily said and she hugged him. "This is so weird! Robbie you and I, that's incredible." Ray now walked into hallway and Lily and Robbie stopped hugging each other. Ray walked up to Lily and Robbie walked away.

"Hey Lily… I think we should talk about what happened last night," Ray said. Lily laughed.

"There's nothing to talk about Ray," Lily said. "I saw everything last night… I know you'll probably try and say Grace forced you into it… but you didn't stop it… you were kissing back just as much as her… ewww… I can't believe I had to see that."

"Lily, I know I was mad about you not being ready to take our relationship further, but I would never cheat on you," Ray said.

"Yet you still did!" Lily snapped. "Leave me alone, Ray... You and I are so over." Lily closed her locker and tried walking away from Ray but he went in front of her. He kissed her passionately, and she didn't push him off.

"Now are you convinced?" Ray asked. "I didn't mean it Lily I was just caught up in the moment so old feelings came back but I don't love her like I love you."

"Ray you were caught up in the moment so you went with the flow," Lily said. "Well I'm caught in a moment too, so I'm going wherever I'm led to. And it's not with you." Lily turned around and walked the other way and Ray let her leave.

Meanwhile, at another part of the school, Kim was with River in the Cougar radio DJ booth; she was sharing a seat with him, and they were making out. Mr. Waller walked by and knocked on the door to break them apart.

"Kimmie, are you going on the air soon?" River asked.

"Yah I am, and you're lucky Mr. Waller is letting you hangout with me even though you graduated," Kim replied.

"I better get going then before I overstay my welcome and distract you from the show," River said and then he got up. Kim also got up and started looking through her CD's for the show.

"So Kim, you busy ton-"

"Not now River, I'm busy, check my to-do-list," Kim said as she rushed to find the right CD's. River saw a piece of paper in her organizer saying 'To-Do-List' so he took it out and read it.

"Hmmm, pick up Jean Luck? A lucky pair of jeans?" River asked.

"It's pronounced _John-Luke _but spelt 'Jean-Luc' you should know that if you paid attention in French class" Kim said._ "_And yes, I have to pick him up from the airport tonight; he's a friend from Paris and he's coming to visit."

"A friend, eh?" River said. "Are you sure he isn't an ex-boyfriend?"

"Well I'm not going to lie to you, he and I dated when I went to Paris last school year," Kim said. "But now we are still friends, and JUST friends."

"Kim how come you still talk to your ex-boyfriends?" River asked. "How do you think I feel when you still talk to your ex's like Jean-Luc and Robbie?"

"River they are still friends and you knew that before you and I fell for each other," Kim said. "You have nothing to worry about, they are just friends.. Right now you're the only person I want." Kim kissed River and then River left the booth and Kim started her show.

Later on, after third period, Robbie and Ray were now together hanging out in the Roscoe halls. They were walking to Ray's locker and Ray was asking Robbie for advice.

"What should I do man?" Ray asked, hoping for a solution. "You know I love Lily maybe you can convince her that I don't feel anything for Grace."

"I don't know man," Robbie said. "You really screwed up by kissing Grace; I don't see anyway you can get Lily back unless she decides to forgive you."

"Robbie, at least promise me you'll help me try to get her back," Ray said. "You're my best friend… c'mon bro you have to."

"I can't promise you anything," Robbie said quietly. He gave Ray an awkward expression.

"Why can't you promise me that?" Ray asked. "What's up?"

"Look, I'm going to tell you the truth," Robbie said. "Lily and I kissed last night." Ray froze.

"She probably just kissed you to get back at me," Ray said. "No biggie."

"No we both kissed each other," Robbie said. "And she wants to be with me.. And I want to be with her too."

"What are you saying!" Ray yelled; he was shocked. "You're my best friend and you know how I feel about her, besides I know you and Lily don't like each other like that."

"Ray, I don't know what to tell you, it just happened," Robbie said. "Lily and I have always been friends but suddenly our feelings changed… and I guess our lips like each other. You aren't mad, are you?"

"Obviously I'm mad!" Ray yelled at him rudely. He looked at Robbie for a minute and then calmed down. "Robbie, I understand Lily wants to explore with you… so you know what, I'm ok with it! Have fun, but when you and Lily don't work out and your friendship is ruined, don't come crying to me bro."

"Our friendship won't be ruined," Robbie said. "Just because your and Lily's is." When they made it to Ray's locker, Robbie left and Grace walked up to Ray.

"Hey Ray!" Grace said happily. She smiled at him and Ray smiled back. Ray opened up his locker to take out his next period books and Grace sat there looking at him. "Aren't we going to talk about that pretty hot kiss we had last night?" Grace asked him, sounding really perky.

"Well I guess now I have permission to say, it was great!" Ray exclaimed and smiled. "Things are over with Lily and me now... Trust me; even if I tried I wouldn't be able to get with her." Ray started laughing.

"What's so funny Ray?" Grace asked.

"Robbie and Lily… wanna start seeing each other!" Ray cracked up dying from laughter. Grace started laughing too. She laughed so hard that tears were coming down her eyes.

"I can't believe that, out of all the couples… Robbie and Lily… I can't imagine them staying together for even a day!" They continued laughing and eventually when they caught their breath, Ray grabbed Grace's hand.

"I know we didn't work out the first time because, well, I was in love with Lily," Ray said, and he and Grace started to giggle a little, after thinking of Robbie and Lily together. "But now Lily will be completely out of my life, because Lily and Robbie would never break up with each other since they have it in their heads that they'll be the perfect couple. What I'm trying to say is that I want you to give me another chance. Will you?"

"Yes Ray!" Grace yelled excitedly so people in the hallway turned around and looked at them. She hugged Ray tightly and they kissed.

Later after school, River Pierce was at Manny's Pizza with Robbie and they were sitting at a booth together.

"So why did Kim invite me here?" Robbie asked River.

"She told us to both be here because she wants to introduce us to her ex-boyfriend from Paris," River said.

"She had a boyfriend in Paris?" Robbie said. "She never told me anything about that."

"Well I just found out today also," River said. "So how have you been holding up since I started going out with the girl of your dreams."

"Believe me, I've been fine," Robbie said. "So what has the great River Pierce been doing since he's finished high school?"

"River's been great," River said, referring to himself in the third person. "He's been accepted to many universities but doesn't feel like he's ready yet."

"So what is River Pierce currently doing?" Robbie asked.

"He is looking into a job with Principal Waller," River Pierce said. "I've been talking to Waller and he says that I might be able to work for him as an assistant and make a great amount of cash."

"How about Kim, isn't she Waller's assistant?" Robbie asked.

"Don't tell Kim I told you this but, Waller doesn't really trust her anymore," River said. "Ever since she came back from Paris she has been a different Kim and-- here she comes!" Kim came walking with Jean-Luc and introduced him to River and Robbie.

"Bonjour," Jean-Luc said to Robbie as he shook his hand.

"Do you speak English?" Robbie asked.

"Yes I do," Jean-Luc replied as he now shook River's hand. "Kim has told me all about you, and Rivere."

"It's River," River corrected him.

"Whatever," Jean-Luc said. "They both start with R's and sound stupid." Kim laughed.

"He has a weird sense of humor!" she said, laughing.

"Kim as much as I would love to stay here with your friends; I'm awfully tired from the plane ride here," Jean-Luc said. "Can we go to your house?"

"Sure we can," Kim said politely. "Well Robbie and River thanks for meeting us here, we're going to my house now so, I guess I'll see both of you around." She kissed River and patted Robbie on the shoulder.

Later on, Alexis was with Lily at Lily's house; they were in her basement watching TV and talking about Robbie.

"I can't believe you and Robness, that's amazing!" Alexis exclaimed happily. "Little known fact, I remember when I came here like three years ago; Robbie had such a thing for you! I can't believe he's finally acting on it!"

"We're both acting on it," Lily said. "I've had a thing for Robbie also but I dunno he's always been busy with Kim and this and that…"

"You two should go on a date," Alexis suggested. Lily gave her a weird expression. "I'm serious; you guys seriously have some great chemistry between you and I hope you start officially dating. Call him up now!" Lily grabbed her phone and dialed Robbie's number.

"Hi Mrs. McGrath, is Robbie home?" Lily asked. She waited for a bit until Robbie picked up the phone. "Hey how's it going Robbie! Nothing much, just sitting around with Alexis watching old MTV music videos. You were wondering if I'm free tonight. Well yah I am…" Lily winked at Alexis who was smiling and holding in her happy laughter. "Sounds perfect, ok so Manny's Pizza at 8? Awesome! See ya there!" Lily clicked her phone off and then she started jumping up and down and so did Alexis. "I feel so ditzy! Every time I think of Robbie I get like this!"

"That's means you really like him," said Alexis who sat back down on Lily's sofa.

"I'm going to go get changed, come help me pick out something," Lily said as she went to the stairs.

Later on, Robbie was now at Manny's Pizza waiting for Lily to show up. As soon as she entered the restaurant, Robbie stood up with a rose in his hand.

"Thank you!" Lily said thankfully and surprised, then she sat down across from him in the booth. The waiter came up to them, with a pad of paper in his hand and ready to take their orders.

"Lily, what would you like?" Robbie asked.

"Um, I think I'll get some Pasta, and also a slice of that chicken gourmet pizza, with a Sprite" Lily said.

"I'll also have some Pasta and I would like to get the Veal Parmesan, with a Coke," Robbie said. The waiter left their table and now Lily and Robbie were quiet with nothing to say. Robbie decided to break the silence.

"So how is No Man's Land doing?" Robbie asked.

"Great… Well once in a while we do gigs," Lily said. "But lately we haven't been focusing on our music as much as we've been trying to get signed and keep up with school work. So have you talked to Kim about anything yet?"

"Well I was with her earlier today, we were here," Robbie said.

"You were here…" Lily repeated.

"Yah… not on a date or anything though, she was introducing me to her friend from Paris; an ex-boyfriend."

"I see," Lily said. "So I take it you didn't tell Kim about you and I, that's really funny… but I can't blame you, I didn't tell Ray about us."

"I did," Robbie said with a fake kindness, hoping that he didn't do anything to upset Lily.

"And is he ok with it?" Lily asked.

"Yah he is," Robbie said. "In fact, he thinks you and I won't work out."

"I can tell a lot of people think that," Lily said.

Meanwhile, at Kim's house, Kim and Jean-Luc were sitting in Kim's backyard on an old swing set, talking.

"Paris has been pretty lonely without you," Jean-Luc told her. "You never really explained to me why you left so suddenly."

"I guess I left because I didn't like how Paris made me feel," Kim said. "I felt so surrounded by people just like me and then I realized I was focusing way too much on school work and stuff and I realized that the love of my life was waiting for me in Roscoe."

"That's funny because the love of my life is in Roscoe too," Jean-Luc said and then he smiled. Kim blushed. "Kim I really missed you, and I know this River guy may mean a lot to you but-"

"River wasn't the guy waiting for me here," Kim interrupted. "It was Robbie."

"Then why are you with River?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Because things between Robbie and I were not working out," Kim said. "And by the time things between Robbie and I were fine, I was already going out with him."

"As I was saying before Kim," Jean-Luc said. "I really missed you and I don't think I'll be able to take living without you again. Now that I know this River guy means nothing to you then…" Jean-Luc pulled out a little jewelry box. Kim's eyes opened wide with shock. Jean-Luc stood up from the seat and then he kneeled on one knee and opened the box. Inside it, there was a gold ring with three gigantic diamonds on it.

"How could you afford a ring like that?" Kim said in shock.

"Don't worry about all of that Kim," Jean-Luc said. "But tell me that you know what me kneeling on one knee showing you this ring means." He put the ring on Kim's ring finger. "I love you Kim, will you marry me?" Kim looked at him for a minute then she smiled.

Back at Manny's Pizza, Lily and Robbie were finished eating their dinner and were now eating ice cream for dessert.

"Robbie, we've barely said anything to each other this whole night," Lily said. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts-"

"Of course I'm not," Robbie interrupted. "The whole time I'm with you I feel great but I just keep thinking, wow this is different."

"I know what you mean," Lily said. "I've been thinking about that the whole night… you and I, kissing? Making out in the school hallways? This is all just too unbelievable." Lily put her hand on Robbie's hand. "Yet this is all just amazing." They smiled at each other and kissed.

Back at Kim's, Jean-Luc was still on one knee and Kim was staring at him.

"This really hurts the knee," Jean-Luc laughed and he stood up; Kim also gave a little laugh too and stared at the ring on her finger. "You never actually said whether you would marry me but I take it that you feel the same way I do."

"This is so sudden," Kim said. She stood up from the swing seat and she looked at him. "If I say yes, does that mean that you'll come live in Roscoe… or I'll move to Paris?"

"Well Kim you still have to graduate," Jean-Luc said. "I don't want to rush you out of any plans you already have for this year." He brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Well… I do… I do want to marry you!" Kim said happily as she hugged him.

Lily and Robbie were now at Lily's doorstep, Lily was fiddling with her keys and Robbie was looking down at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"I really had fun tonight, Robbie," Lily said, smiling.

"I had fun too," Robbie said. "Lily don't you think its going to be weird, waking up tomorrow knowing that… well from what I think, we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I don't think there's anything weird about," Lily said. "I think we're meant to be together… we just didn't know it." She smiled and Robbie looked up at her. They stared at each other for a minute and then they started kissing. Suddenly Lily's porch light started going on and off.

"It's my dad's get the heck inside signal," Lily laughed.

In Kim's backyard, Kim was now telling Jean-Luc about everything at Cougar Radio.

"Yah, so I have my own show there… and I wanted to join another radio station," Kim said.

"Why didn't you?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Well they rejected me," Kim said, looking embarrassed. "They have anonymous identities and I guess they didn't want me to find out… well until one of them revealed themselves to me."

"Oh, who?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Well I'm not supposed to say anything," Kim said. "But now that you're my fiancé I guess I can tell you; Robbie owns that radio station, he's the person known as Question Mark."

"That's crazy," Jean-Luc said. "Anyways, when are you going to break up with River Pierce?"

"Tomorrow," Kim said. "I'll talk to him first thing, and then you and I will spend the day together."

"How about Robbie," Jean-Luc said. "Honestly, I don't think you should talk to him anymore."

"But McGrath is my friend," Kim said. "There is nothing going on between him and I, trust me."

"I do, Kim," Jean-Luc said. "Trust me, I do." They held each others hands.

**The End**

**Lily and Robbie's a couple? Kim's engaged!**

**Stay tuned to find out what will happen next, only in The-MK Zone**

**Episode (Chapter) 10 will be released August, 5th 2005 and is called ****Grace, Replace!**

**Feel free to leave comments and reviews!**


	10. Episode 10 Grace, Replace

**The-MK Zone Presents:**

**RFR Season 5 Fan-fic**

**Chapter 10 – Grace, Replace**

**I Am Not Affiliated in any way with the Series, Its Cast and Crew or Characters, and the series is property of The-N and Family Channel.**

"Hey Lily," Robbie said to her, as he walked up to her at her locker. It was the morning and students were now coming to school.

"Hey sexy!" Lily said laughing, and she hugged him. "Robbie I'm so happy to see you… lately you're everything I think about. So…. Did you finally?"

"Did I finally what?" Robbie asked.

"You know… tell Kim about us?" Lily replied.

"Actually, no… I kinda haven't spoken to her since last week," Robbie said. "I'm sorry Lily."

"It's alright you've probably been to busy with that hyper Alexis, haven't you Robness?" Lily said and they both laughed. "Tell her today." Lily closed her locker, kissed Robbie, and walked away.

"And I thought when Kim called into RFR, that was the apocalypse," Robbie said to himself and he sighed.

_Theme Song (Created by me, The Author, Ganzagila):_

_Robbie: It's all you ever hear_

_Look like this, act like this, do exactly like this, _

_But how do you fight it?_

_Well a year ago my friends and I started a radio station,_

_That's how we get our voice across_

_Plus we have alias…_

_Now we're as loud as we want_

_Song:_

_We've changed you in a way_

_In what we do or say_

_In the end we'll never make you pay_

_We help you_

_Your dreams come true_

_(awww yeaaah we always see you through)_

_When you're listening,_

_If you're listening, _

_nowww we're on the air_

_Robbie: You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe!_

_Lily: GOODNIGHT ROSCOE, I LOVE YOUUUU!_

"What if he's not over Kim?" Lily asked Parker, as they sat in the cafeteria at lunch.

"Robbie and you have been spending so much time together Lily," Parker assured. "He's definitely over Kim. But I don't know why I'm even telling you this."

"What's that suppose to me mean?" Lily asked, wondering why Parker had snapped the rude remark.

"I'm just saying it doesn't even really feel like we're friends anymore," Parker said. "I mean ever since Ray and you, then Robbie and you, you and I have been seeing less of each other. Randy, I thought we were best friends?"

"We are Parker, Just because you're single-… I mean, just because I'm dating someone doesn't mean you and I aren't friends," Lily told Parker. "You've been there so much for me last year and this year, and nothings going to change that." Parker and Lily smiled then Audrey, Nicole, Jordan, Rivanna, and Alexis walked up to them.

"Alexis, why are you hanging with Audrey's crew?" Parker asked.

"Um, they came up to me and invited me to hang around," Alexis said. "It's probably because, unlike you, I'm cool." The elite walked away.

"I can't believe Audrey," Lily said. "Alexis just came here and now she's already acting like one of them."

Meanwhile, Ray was in the Roscoe halls, sitting at his locker with Grace eating lunch.

"Ray everything's so perfect," Grace said, smiling happily. "For once I feel like your whole hearts with me."

"Well it is with you," Ray said. "Who needs Lily when I've got you?"

"So then what am I?" Grace said. "Just your super hot and sexy replacement?" Ray laughed and Grace frowned. "Ray, I hope you don't mind I asked Robbie to go out with us tonight?"

"That's great! The three of us hanging out," Ray said. "So what are your plans?"

"Coffee guy is reopening Mickey's tonight," Grace said. "So I told Robbie to bring Lily with him tonight for a double date."

"A double date?" Ray repeated. "With Lily."

"Ray it's going to be so fun and you're over Lily anyways right?" Grace said. Ray nodded his head.

At Cougar radio, Kim was hanging out there reading through the Oracle. She stopped for a minute and looked at her engagement ring. Robbie came to the booth and knocked on the door. Kim went to open it.

"Hey McGrath nice to see you, how's it going!" Kim said excitedly.

"What's up Kim? I don't think I've ever seen you in such a great mood," Robbie said.

"Oh, no reason," Kim lied. "So what brings you here?"

"Uh, well I just stopped by to say hey because you're never really around anymore," Robbie said.

"Actually I am," Kim said. "It's not my fault you're always with Lily."

"Huh?" Robbie said. "You know about it… I mean us?"

"Who doesn't," Kim said. "Read the Oracle." She went over and grabbed her copy of it. She passed it to Robbie and there, he saw, Lily and him in a kiss on the front page. The heading was "ROSCOE'S HOTTEST LIPS".

"And you're ok with it?" Robbie asked.

"Of course," Kim said. "It's not like you can't date anyone."

"But I heard about you breaking up with River," Robbie questioned. "I kinda thought it was because you know… wanted me."

"Well you're wrong," Kim said. "I'm waiting for Principal Waller we were suppose to have a meeting and he's late." Kim looked at her wristwatch that happened to be on your left hand and Robbie saw the ring on her finger.

"Kim you're wearing that ring on your wedding finger," Robbie laughed. "You had me scared for a minute."

"Oh I haven't told you…" Kim said. She smiled. "I'm engaged!" Robbie just stared at her for a minute. "McGrath are you going to say anything?"

"Y-y-yeah," Robbie said. "Congratulations Kim… I'm happy for you!" Robbie said, and he hugged her. While they were hugging Lily came around the corner and saw them. She looked for a bit and stomped away.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Robbie asked.

"Jean-Luc," Kim replied. Robbie grinned.

"Oh that idio-… that guy," Robbie said. "Alright well I've got to go talk to Lily so I guess I'll talk to you later."

Back at Lily's locker, Lily was pretending to look for books when she was Robbie coming.

"Hey Sugar-lips," Robbie said to her and he put his arms around her hips. She shrugged his hands off. "That was a little unexpected, what'd I do?"

"What you aren't going to tell me?" Lily said. "I saw you and Kim; so you were going to date the both of us?"

"Lily what are you talking about?" Robbie asked, fully confused.

"Don't play stupid!" Lily said, and she shut her locker. "I saw you two getting back together at the Cougar radio booth. You Jerk." Lily started walking away.

"She's engaged!" Robbie yelled after her, and she stopped. "I was congratulating her."

"Oh," Lily said. "Now I feel stupid." She smiled and started walking back to Robbie. "I'm sorry Rob-"

"Forget it," Robbie interrupted and spat rudely. "So that's the kind of guy you think I am. I'm the one who should feel stupid. I actually thought that you trusted me." He then turned the other way and walked to the cafeteria, leaving Lily by herself.

At the Cougar radio booth, Principal Waller was now there with River Pierce who was wearing a teacher-looking business suit, after being late 20 minutes for his meeting with Kim.

"What took you?" Kim asked.

"We were busy talking about the new arrangements," Mr. Waller said. "River Pierce is my new assistant. The school has requested that I hire an assistant in order to help me run Roscoe High more smoothly."

"Ok so why are you telling me all of this?" Kim said.

"I just wanted to mention this to you so that you can inform the student on your next broadcast," Mr. Waller said. "And don't forget to mention since, he is here to keep the peace he has the same amount as authority as I do and he deserves the same amount of respect."

"Um, Mr. Waller I'm only listening to you," Kim said. "Not River Pierce!"

"Ms. Carlisle, you will have to abide by Mr. Pierce's rules," Mr. Waller demanded her. "Until we get him an available office, he will be a resident in this booth." Kim was now furious and Mr. Waller left River and Kim together in the booth.

"River when since did you plan on coming to work at Roscoe high?" Kim asked.

"A while ago but I didn't think it was worth mentioning to you, since you're someone I never trusted," River said bitterly. "Well now that you work for me Kim, I wanted to say no hard feelings even though you broke it off with me."

"I'm glad that there's not going to be any tension between us," Kim said. "Well I'm going to go make a phone call; I'll be back in a bit." As she walked away River called after her.

"By the way Kim," he said. "No one dumps River Pierce." Kim rolled her eyes and continued walking.

After school on RFR, Question Mark was now discussing random topics on the show.

"Hey I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering, what you do when your girlfriend doesn't trust you," He said.

"I think that if you have a girlfriend, if they want trust they have to give it," Pronto responded.

"Well I think that if a guy thinks his girlfriend doesn't trust him, he should ask her why first, instead of jumping to conclusions and ignoring her," Shady Lane added.

"Trust me Shady; he's not the only one jumping to conclusions!" Question Mark snapped, and then Lily took them off the air by playing the song, 'Morning Worship – Detach'.

"Robbie, don't mask what you have to say by to me by using RFR," Lily said. "If I don't trust you maybe I have my reasons but you shouldn't just storm off on me before listening!"

"Lily, why don't you just leave," Robbie said. "I don't even care to see you right now. I might as well act like the typical jerk you think I am."

"Want me gone so badly?" Lily retorted. "Why don't you make me leave?"

"Fine then I'll leave," Robbie said. "Show up at Mickey's tonight if you want to, but I don't care what you do." Robbie got up and left and left the RFR station. He slammed the door behind him, and Ray and Lily looked at each other.

"Fighting already?" Ray said and he shook his head at her.

"Ray, take some of your own advice and shut it!" Lily said and she got ready to go back on the air.

Later on, after RFR, Parker and Lily were in Lily's bedroom hanging out and Lily was picking out an outfit for the double date.

"So why are you still going to this even though Robbie and you are in a fight?" Parker asked, while looking through a magazine on Lily's bed.

"Well Parker, Robbie told me he doesn't want to cancel out on the date and that he still wants me to come," Lily said. "And besides, the best part about getting in a fight is making up."

"I wish I could still do that…" Parker said. "Stupid Travis, well not literally but I miss him!"

"Parker I'm sure he misses you too," Lily said. "And why don't you start dating again now that you guys are over." Parker sat quietly and continued reading the magazine.

At Robbie's house, he was now in his room watching TV and waiting for the time to come when he had to leave for Mickey's. Alexis came in the room all dressed up ready for a date, and she walked up to Robbie and sat on the end of his bed.

"You looked bummed," Alexis said. "What's wrong?"

"Lily troubles," Robbie said. "What else could be wrong?"

"I hope it's not because of me," Alexis said innocently. Robbie gave her a curious look. "Well earlier today, I was with Audrey and her friends and I saw Lily and Parker. I was kind of being rude. Next time you see her and Parker, please tell them I'm sorry."

"Why would you hang out with Audrey," Robbie said. "I warned you about them, they're bad influences."

"You couldn't have said it better yourself," Alexis said. "Girls like me need girls like her, that's just the way we do. Anyways, I hope things work out for you Robness… I've gotta get going on my date with Garth Klimchuck."

Later on, at Mickey's, Grace, Robbie and Ray were sitting at a table, and there was one empty chair left for Lily.

"So is she coming?" Grace asked Robbie. "I just want to know because she and I have to work out what happened. I don't want her hating me."

"Trust me Grace," Robbie said. "You're not the only one she hates right now; In fact, I think she hates all three of us." Just then Lily walked in to Mickey's, spotted them, and went to sit down.

"Hey guys," Lily said. She didn't really smile at any of them.

"Hey Lily," Grace said. "Hey can you come with me to go check out a CD?"

"Sure," Lily said. She and Grace got up, and Robbie watched them as they went to the CD area.

"So you two are in a fight over something?" Ray asked. "Mind if I ask what?"

"She accused me of wanting to date her and Kim," Robbie said. "Why would I ever do that to her; she obviously doesn't trust me."

"I know how you feel man," Ray said. "But if you want to save your relationship, don't do what I did and wait until it's too late. Talk to her about how you feel."

"You're right Ray," Robbie said. "I really DON'T want to do what you did."

At the other side of Mickey's, Grace and Lily were looking for the new 'The Trews' cd.

"I know you didn't bring me here to look for the CD," Lily said. "It doesn't come out until next week, so what's up."

"Lily I want to make things right between us," Grace said. "I'm sorry that I kissed your boyfriend, Ray wasn't expecting it and I feel so bad to break up your relationship."

"Even though I was upset that you kissed Ray," Lily said. "I was more upset to walk downstairs and watch him kissing you back." Grace frowned. "But Grace it's alright, because that made me realize that even though Ray and I have a long past together, he's not the one for me. Robbie and I have a long past too, and the past doesn't even matter to me. I just really think that I'm in love with him."

"So you and I are cool?" Grace asked.

"Definitely," Lily said and she smiled. "Even if I was mad at you, it would be stupid since you were the single one and Ray was the one involved with me." They hugged each other and then walked back to the table where Ray and Robbie were sitting.

Grace sat down, and before Lily could Robbie said, "Hey Lily, come with me to go get a pitcher of Sprite?"

"Sure," Lily said.

At Kim's house, she and Jean-Luc were in her living room watching TV and talking about what had happened at school. Jean-Luc had his hand around Kim's neck and Kim was complaining to him.

"So now I'm stuck listening to him," Kim said, as she thought about having to do River's every command. "This sucks, maybe I should quit Cougar radio I know River is going to make me like his servant."

"You know your parents wouldn't like that Kim," Jean-Luc said. "Besides, I know you haven't told them about you and me getting married. Your father hasn't said anything."

"Jean, you don't know my dad," Kim said. "If he found out I was getting married right after graduation, he'd flip."

"Well then maybe I should talk to him," Jean-Luc said. "You have to tell him sooner or later; isn't it better you tell him before I leave to go back to Paris?"

"Yeah," Kim replied. "Why don't we go talk to him, he's in the kitchen."

At Mickey's, Ray was on his cell phone at the table talking to one of his friends and Grace was sitting there. It was just the two of them while Robbie and Lily were waiting on their pitcher.

"Ray can you please get off the phone so I can talk to you," Grace said. Ray hung up with who he was talking to. "I have a question."

"Ok, ask me," Ray said.

"Well I was wondering… do you love me?" Grace asked. "I know I sound stupid for asking this but I wanted to tell you that you and I getting back together has been the best thing that's ever happened to me. I really missed you Ray." She put her hand on his. "And I love you."

"Oh," Ray said. "That's really awesome Grace…" She pulled her hand back.

"That's all you can say?" Grace said. "I feel like I'm in a one way relationship. I tell you I love you and you don't return my love."

"What if I'm not sure how I feel," Ray said. "Grace I know that you do mean a lot to me, but I have to tell you the truth… I'm not fully over Lily."

"But she is over you!" Grace snapped. "How can you still want her after everything? You are never going to get over her Ray and I don't want to be just a stupid replacement." Grace got up and left Mickey's and Ray followed her.

At Mickey's cash register, Lily and Robbie were waiting quietly for their pitcher.

"This is taking forever," Lily said. "But I guess it's not Coffee guy's fault since Mickey is still in the hospital."

"Lily," Robbie said. "We need to talk about what happened at school earlier."

"Wow," Lily said. "Finally, I was waiting until you'd bring it up."

"Why would you think that I would date you and Kim?" Robbie asked. "Aren't you supposed to trust me?"

"Yah I am," Lily said. "And aren't you supposed to listen to me?"

"I'm sorry about that Lily," Robbie said. "I was just mad because you didn't trust me."

"I do trust you," Lily said. "I was just scared that you would cheat on me. I know you're over Kim and you two are just friends; I know I'm supposed to trust you but ever since what Ray did, I haven't been the most trusting in guys."

"Well I hope you know I'm not like that," Robbie said. "Just because of guys I hope you don't think we're all typical jerks."

"Robbie I guess I'm sorry too," Lily said. "And even if you were a typical jerk, you're the only typical jerk I'm in love with." She smiled and so did Robbie.

"In love with?" Robbie repeated. "I don't think I've ever heard you use the 'L' word in our relationship."

"Well it is true," Lily said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Robbie said, and he and Lily started making out wildly. People that were looking around at them were staring and some of them were pointing and talking.

"Get a room," Audrey said as her and the elite walked by.

Outside of Mickey's Grace was there crying and sitting down at a table. Ray saw her but didn't know if he should approach her. He decided to walk up and sit down next to her.

"Grace, please don't cry," Ray said. "Even if I'm not over Lily, I wouldn't ever act on my feelings."

"But Ray you can't be with me and want her," Grace cried. "How do you think I feel if every time I'm talking to you, your mind is with me but your hearts with her?"

"Grace I'm confused about a lot of things right now but," Ray started. "I know my heart is with you, you don't have to worry about that."

"If your heart is with me, doesn't that mean you love me?" Grace asked, sniffing.

"Yes it does," Ray said. "Grace I kissed you back that night at Lily's house. And it was because I wanted to. I love you Lily, I really do."

"LILY!" Grace raged. "YOU JUST CALLED ME LILY!" Grace got up and ran, leaving Mickey's and Ray sat there frozen. Lily and Robbie came outside with the pitcher of pop.

"I heard Grace yelling; what's going on?" Robbie asked.

"Nothing," Ray said. "Just me screwing up with someone I really care about as usual."

At Kim's house, her father was in the kitchen sorting out papers and reading credit card statements. Kim and Jean-Luc walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Daddy," Kim said happily and Jean-Luc gave him a little wave.

"Hey Kimberly, Jean-Luc; just sorting out bills and such right now," Mr. Carlisle said. "Kim you got a few letters from the University of Waterloo and also some Toronto community schools."

"Dad about that," Kim said. "Ok I know you're going to flip but please promise you'll listen to everything I have to say."

"Of course Kimmie, anything for my A-student daughter," Mr. Carlisle replied.

"Well…" Kim said. "I don't want to go to university anymore, well at least not right away after high school." Mr. Carlisle looked angry. "I have a good reason for not going though; I'm engaged Dad." Kim gave him an innocent smile. "Jean-Luc proposed to me a while ago but I didn't know how to tell you… I just want to settled down and get married after high school then worry about my future."

"Kim, do you hear the trash you're talking!" Mr. Carlisle yelled. "Don't worry about your future? YOU'RE SENDING IT TO THE GARBAGE CAN!"

"Dad I love Jean-Luc and he loves me, don't you understand!" Kim yelled. "I came to you, telling you the truth I'm a big girl now and I can make my own decisions!"

"KIM WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Mr. Carlisle yelled at her. "I WON'T HAVE YOU MAKE A FOOL OF THE FAMILY! YOU'RE NOT THROWING YOUR FUTURE AWAY, NOT IN MY HOUSE!"

"Dad just calm down-"

"I WILL NOT! UNTIL YOU REALIZE YOU'RE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE! KIM YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE THIS DAMN FELLOW ANYMORE!"

"DAD YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO," Kim freaked out. "I'LL SEE WHOEVER I WANT!"

"Then pack your things Kim," her dad yelled at the top of his lungs. "Pack your things and go! RIGHT NOW!" He knocked everything off the table and Kim ran out of the kitchen.

"You'll regret it if you kick your daughter out of your life," Jean-Luc said.

"Shut up, Jean Luck," Mr. Carlisle spat. "Who do you think you are coming into my daughter's life and suddenly changing her whole career future? I know you know she's making a big mistake." Jean-Luc and Mr. Carlisle stared at each other for a second and then Jean-Luc left the kitchen.

** The End **

**Ray and Grace are fighting? Kim is disowned from her father? To find out more keep on reading only in The-MK Zone**

**Episode (Chapter) 11 will be released Saturday August, 6th 2005 (Tomorrow!)And is called ****Friends No More!**


	11. Episode 11 Friends No More

**The-MK Zone Presents:**

**RFR Season 5 Fan-fic**

**Chapter 11 – Friends No More**

**I Am Not Affiliated in any way with the Series, Its Cast and Crew or Characters, and the series is property of The-N and Family Channel.**

**All Songs that have been sung by characters in this chapter have been created by me, the author, Ganzagila**

"Parker this is going to be so fun!" Lily said as they showed up to the entrance of the Roscoe Fair. It was her, Parker, Megan, Robbie, Ray, Alexis, Kim and Jean-Luc.

"So I don't get it, why do you have this fair?" Jean-Luc asked.

"It's a Roscoe tradition," Robbie said. "Every other year Roscoe has the annual Roscoe Fair. This year No Man's Land is the special performance tonight before the fireworks."

"I can't wait until we're going to be rocking tonight especially without our manager!" Parker exclaimed. "Heck yah, Rock on!"

"So what do you play in the band?" Alexis asked. Megan played an imaginary drum with her hands to symbolize what she was playing. "Um, don't you talk?"

"She only says stuff when it's necessary," Ray mentioned.

_Theme Song (Created by me, The Author, Ganzagila):_

_Robbie: It's all you ever hear_

_Look like this, act like this, do exactly like this, _

_But how do you fight it?_

_Well a year ago my friends and I started a radio station,_

_That's how we get our voice across_

_Plus we have alias…_

_Now we're as loud as we want_

_Song:_

_We've changed you in a way_

_In what we do or say_

_In the end we'll never make you pay_

_We help you_

_Your dreams come true_

_(awww yeaaah we always see you through)_

_When you're listening,_

_If you're listening, _

_nowww we're on the air_

_Robbie: You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe!_

_Lily: GOODNIGHT ROSCOE, I LOVE YOUUUU!_

They all ran and split up in different directions to ride all the different rides; Parker and Lily went to ride a ride called 'The Zipper', Robbie and Ray went to ride 'The Spin-out', Megan and Alexis went to ride 'The Gravitron' and Kim and Jean-Luc went to play games for stuffed animals.

When Parker and Lily were waiting in line for the Zipper, they noticed Grace was the girl standing in front of them.

"Hey Grace!" Lily said. "How have you been?"

"Not good," Grace said. "How's the idiot?"

"You mean Ray?" Lily asked. Grace gave her a scary look. "Oh the idiot is fine… how have you been holding up?"

"Well I miss him," Grace said. "But until he gets over the fantasy that you and him aren't meant to be just because you have past together… I can't be with him. Did he even tell you what he did to me?"

"I don't think so," Parker replied.

"Well the night of the double date we had," Grace said, looking at Lily. "He was saying 'I love you' to me but he called me you."

"Ouch," Lily said. "I can't believe he did that, what a jerk!"

"Yeah but surprisingly… I think I still have feelings for him," Grace said. "I know I shouldn't…"

"Well maybe it's real love?" Parker considered. "Anyways, so are you here with anyone?"

"Actually no," Grace said. "Nicole was supposed to come but she didn't show up. So now I guess I'm riding solo."

"Well you can hang with us," Parker said and she smiled to Grace. "Except this ride is a two people per cart ride so after Randy and I ride it, one of us will go on with you?"

"Sounds perfect," Grace said. "I can't wait to hear No Man's Land's new sound tonight!"

"So how are things between Lily and you? Have you guys… you know?" Ray asked Robbie as they waited in line for the spin-out.

"They are great… and you asked me those questions five minutes ago," Robbie replied.

"Well maybe because you're not answering my question," Ray said. "Did you guys sleep with each other?"

"Well why don't you ask Lily if we did it," Robbie said.

"Because if she gives me the answer I'm not looking for," Ray said. "I'm the only one the answer could possibly kill."

"Well trust me, if it makes you feel better," Robbie said. "The answer won't kill you." Ray sighed in relief. "Ray if Lily and I ever went… there… you can't really stop us."

"I know, I know," Ray said. "You know how I said I was kind of ok with it? To tell you the truth Robbie I am. I think I'm completely over Lily I don't know why I would even care if you went… there…"

"Well do you want Grace?" Robbie asked. "I mean that wasn't exactly a charming move by calling her Lily when you were confessing her love. And you have to remember Lily is my girl now."

"You make her sound like property," Ray said. "But I don't want her, I am into Grace… I'm not lying."

"I hope so," Robbie said. "I really hope so."

Jean-Luc and Kim were at a game where you throw darts at balloons for prizes.

Jean-Luc hit four darts out of five chances.

"Good job, Good job!" The game-runner said. "You get a medium size bear and if you play again I'll upgrade you to a large."

"No I think I need to save the rest of the money for rides," Jean-Luc said. "Sorry." Jean-Luc took the blue stuffed animal bear he was given and he gave it to Kim.

"Awww… thank you!" Kim said, and she kissed him. "So… we are supposed to meet up with everyone at the Ferris wheel. Want to start heading there?"

"Sure," Jean-Luc said. "But Kim I have to tell you, this last week staying in a hotel… been pretty rough on the cash."

"Well my dad won't even pick up the phone anymore when I try to call home," Kim said. "It looks like they never want me to come back. Me. Kim Carlisle an A-student. Kicked out?"

"Kim can I tell you something," Jean-Luc said. "When I was your age, I was living on my own. My parents died when I was younger."

"Oh," Kim said. "I'm sorry to hear that. You never told me…"

"I try not to bring it up," Jean-Luc said. "I know to your parents and everyone, they think I'm selfish for wanting you to marry me after high school. What they don't know is that I have a good paying job and can support you."

"But now that I see it like that," Kim said. "Don't you think I'll be a burden on you?"

"A burden?" Jean-Luc questioned, surprised. "Kim when my parents died I was bitter. When you came to Paris and you and I dated; that was the happiest I have ever felt in my life. That is how I know you're the one. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Kim smiled.

"I know that you're the one for me too," Kim said. "When I was with previous boyfriends, the way they touched my face was weird. But whenever you touch me… it is like you are so irresistible. I also love how your confidence is so amazing. You have charm, outlook, and confidence, everything a girl can want and on top of that you are yourself." Jean-Luc and Kim kissed again and then Kim grabbed his hand to pull him toward the Ferris wheel.

Megan and Alexis were now getting off the Gravitron with messy hair and laughing.

"Wasn't that so fun?" Alexis said. Megan nodded. "I so shouldn't have come with you because I love to talk and you never talk… well I'll just do both the talking for us! Hey Megan! Hey Alexis. How's it going Megan? Fine Alexis, how about you? Fine! Wanna go get the toilet paper from the portable toilets and teepee the Carousel? Sure Alexis!" Alexis grabbed Megan's hand and pulled her.

Lily, Parker, and Grace were now walking to the Ferris wheel until they saw a tent that had 'The Great Gordo' on it.

"Neat-o," Parker said as they walked in and looked around.

"Heeeeelloooo good evening!" the Great Gordo said as the girls looked around the tent. He had a crystal ball in front of him and also a pocket watch with a long chain hooked onto it. "I now tell fortune's also!" Great Gordo said as he tried to make himself appear mysterious.

"Well I wanted to know if you can tell me my future," Grace said. She pulled out five bucks and gave it to him. The Great Gordo started doing his hocus pocus stuff with the crystal ball and told her what he saw.

"I see London…. I see France… I see a guy that you like in life getting in your pants," Great Gordo said as he covered the ball with his hands. Grace, Parker and Lily gave him an awkward look.

"Okay…." Lily said as she and Parker both backed up. Grace kept looking at him.

"There has to be more I know that fortune can't be right," Grace said.

"That is all I see in your future!" the Great Gordo said and he put Grace's five bucks in his pocket.

"Whatever," Grace snapped. "Thanks for ripping me off five bucks." Grace, Parker and Lily left the tent.

A few minutes later, Jean-Luc and Kim arrived at the Ferris wheel.

"Well it looks as if we're here early," Jean-Luc said. "Want to go on around once by ourselves?"

"Sure," Kim said. "Let's go on." They went in line but there was no wait so they instantly walked through to get on.

Meanwhile, a few hours later, Ray and Robbie were now leaving a ride called the 'The Sizzler' and heading to the Ferris wheel. It was starting to turn dark now.

"Man everyone's going to kill us," Robbie said. "We're way too late."

"Well if they are still at the Ferris wheel it's not like we said they can't go on without us," Ray said. "Hey last one to the Ferris wheel is a reject!" Robbie and Ray both ran their fastest to beat each other.

When they finally made it, everyone else was standing together upset.

"I can't believe it took you guys forever," Kim said. "McGrath you usually have better time organization. You never stop surprising me. I expected it from Brennan but you?"

"Sorry guys," Robbie said. Ray was in shock to see Grace standing with Lily and Parker.

"Hey Gracie, how's it going?" Ray said trying to sound innocent.

"Don't call me Gracie jerk, I'm here with Lily," Grace said. "I'm not getting on the Ferris wheel again since Ray's here." Grace walked away leaving everyone.

"Wait!" Parker yelled after her and followed her. "I'm going to make sure she's ok and I don't wanna ride again."

"Kim I have to use the washroom… go on the Ferris wheel without me and if I'll be back before No Man's land performs," Jean-Luc said. He left to go to the washroom and Kim looked at Robbie.

"Go on the Ferris wheel with me?" Kim said. "Well the carts on this Ferris wheel are two seated so we can only go two at a time. McGrath let's go on before No Man's Land performs."

"Um, I'm right here," Lily said. "You don't have to worry Kim I don't start until an hour from now… we have lots of time. Robbie go, have fun with Kim." Kim and Robbie left and now Alexis, Ray, Megan and Lily were still standing and deciding who should go with whom on the Ferris wheel.

"Hey Megan want to go on the Ferris wheel with me?" Alexis asked. Megan nodded. "Alright, let's get on the ride before time flies!" They ran on and now Lily and Ray were still together.

"Don't tell me I'm stuck having to go on the Ferris wheel with you," Lily said. "I know I don't judge people because of what others say but what you said to Grace… don't even let me get started."

"Lily that's none of your business," Ray said. "In fact, why do you think I never told you anything? Go tongue wrestle with Robbie."

"You know what Ray?" Lily said. "So far since you and I first hooked up. You've always been a jerk. You don't care about anyone but yourself and I would rather go on the Ferris wheel by myself." Lily went to get on the Ferris wheel but Ray followed her.

"Listen you and I need to talk," Ray said, and they got on the Ferris wheel together.

Back at the zipper ride, Grace and Parker were sitting on a bench talking about their relationships.

"Be happy at least Ray isn't in Hong Kong and you guys can work things out," Parker said. "Travis dumped me and I can imagine all the girls he must be seeing."

"Travis told me that you are his true love when he came to visit before," Grace said. "I didn't know he was talking about you at the time but I bet he was. Just because he's gone and wants to move on from you doesn't mean he doesn't feel for you. It's just that you being here and him being there… would you honestly want to hold him back?"

"You're right," Parker said. "But… when did you start to give such great advice."

"I dunno, I guess Ray rubbed off on me," Grace said. "You know, always coming through at the last minute."

Back at the Ferris wheel, it was still going on around and around and around… Kim and Robbie were talking on it sitting side by side.

"I can't believe you and Jean-Luc," Robbie said. "And you getting kicked out of your house and getting married are some things I thought I would never see."

"I guess I'm good at surprising people," Kim said. "So how is the little station of yours?"

"I don't know," Robbie said. "We don't broadcast on Friday's or weekends anymore. I guess it hasn't been the same since Travis left."

"I've noticed," Kim said. "Well now that River works at Roscoe High, school Cougar radio hasn't been the same either. River is too busy getting back at me all the time just because I broke up with him."

"Well you are a hard girl to get over," Robbie said. "Trust me I know from experience."

"You didn't have that hard a time getting over me," Kim said. "You moved onto Lily pretty quickly after telling me that you loved me."

"Well you were with River Pierce," Robbie said. "Lily and I just happened because we realized we are in love with each other. There's no explanation for it."

"Robbie I had a good reason to not be with you anyways," Kim said. "You lied to me about RFR for a year and almost a half. I didn't feel like I could trust you ever in our whole relationship. I loved you but I had hidden feelings against you."

"Well after you figured out my identity you still hated me and on top of that… you went out with River," Robbie said.

"Why are we still talking about this?" Kim asked. "I'm with Jean-Luc and I love him, case closed."

"I feel sorry for Jean-Luc being stuck listening to you all day," Robbie said. "I don't even know why you and I are still friends or why I agreed to get on this ride with you. Looks like we both have nasty feelings against each other. All you are is a control freak that wants everything to you!"

"THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!" Kim yelled. "I wanted you Robbie and you basically turned me down our whole relationship for the sake of RFR. You never wanted your friends to find out about me before because you knew that they wouldn't approve. Cougar radio and RFR never had to be rivals for so long if I knew you were behind it. Robbie I don't think I could ever forgive you and you and I are friends no more! I love Jean-Luc and I can't wait to see him right now!"

"When is this stupid ride ending?" Robbie asked. Suddenly all the lights on the Ferris wheel went out.

"Oh boy," Lily said to Ray while she was sitting next to him on the ride. "I can't believe the power went out. It's only on this ride too because I see other rides going fine. What are the odds?"

"Well maybe you and I are meant to talk," Ray said. "Unlike how you haven't said a word this whole entire ride."

"Well maybe it is because I have nothing to say to you," Lily said. "I use to think you were charming and amazing but now all I see is a jerk."

"Well of course you're going to see that," Ray said. "I cheated on you!"

"And you never cared," Lily said. "I was in love with you Ray and I thought you loved me too but then you had to be a jerk. You just had too."

"Lily I did care," Ray said. "But at the time, I didn't think you had any feelings for me since you wouldn't sleep with me."

"Ray if you really cared about me you would never have tried to force into something I wasn't ready for," Lily said. "Robbie understands and we are taking things one step at a time but Ray you and I? You were trying to move so fast I couldn't keep up."

"Lily I know my mistakes," Ray said. "But you, with Robbie; torturing me! I still want you back and even though I say I'm over you and I can't stop thinking about you. Loving you is like breathing, I know I just can't stop until the end and Robbie is my best friend. I don't know what to do Lily but I love you and I know my mistakes." Lily started crying.

"I'm not allowed to say this!" Lily said. "But Ray… I still think about you too… I feel like I have been in love with you for so long that-" Ray interrupted her and kissed her.

"That I'll be a part of your life forever," Ray finished for her. He grabbed her hand and she didn't bother pulling away.

"Robbie…" Lily cried. "I could never hurt him, I love him!"

"If you really loved him like that," Ray said. "Then you wouldn't have doubts in your mind. And you wouldn't still think about me." Lily wiped her eyes.

She sniffed for a bit and then she said, "I'm going to be late for the show if this ride doesn't start."

"Stop worrying Lily, Megan is on here also," Ray said. "Right now you are just confused… that's considering me and feeling undecided about Robbie, best of both worlds." Lily laughed.

"This is weird Ray," Lily said. "I don't understand it all but I do know that I'm not over you and that was one hot kiss you gave me." The ride started back up.

"Finally!" Robbie said as he turned to look at Kim.

"Wow the nightmares finally over," Kim said sarcastically as they came down to the bottom of the ride to come off. When they got off, they saw Alexis and Megan waiting at the bottom.

"I've never got stuck on a ride before I was so bored up there," Alexis said to them as Lily and Ray now came off the ride. "While you were up there did you guys talk about anything interesting?"

"Nope, I just sat next to the jerk but didn't really say a word," Lily lied. Ray nodded in agreement and Kim and Robbie looked down to avoid looking Alexis in the eye.

Robbie, Ray, Alexis, Grace, Kim and Jean-Luc were now sitting on grass looking at the stage where No Man's Land was about to perform. Suddenly everyone started clapping as they saw No Man's Land arrive on the stage.

"We are No Man's Land and we are going to rock!" Lily yelled and the crowd was roaring with applause. The band started playing. "This song is called 'I Just Want To Tell You.'"

"_You are so super special,"_ Lily sang.

"_There's nothing ordinary about it _

_I wanna scream and shout it _

_You know how I feel about you_

_So come to me,_

_I just wanna tell you,_

_We'll do what you want because,_

_I love you…._

_Ever since we first met…._

_You always knew before you bet… _While Lily sang, she was staring at Ray in the crowd but Robbie couldn't tell since Ray was right next to him.

_Whenever I see you_

_I can't say it but I need you_

_So come to me,_

_I just wanna tell you,_

_We'll do what you want because,_

_I love you…._

_Even if you departed_

_I know we'll finish what we started_

_All this time we've been going steady_

_I finally know that I'm really ready_

_So come to me,_

_I just wanna tell you,_

_We'll do what you want because,_

_I love you…._

_PLEEAAAAASE Let me tell you….._

_I just wanna tell you_

_There is no one but you_

_PLEEAAAASE Let me tell you_

_I know I that I love you_

_I'll never repel you_

_PLEEAAAASE Let me tell you…._

_I just wanna tell you…_

_That I love you…"_

EVERYONE roared in applause. Everyone in the fair had been drawn towards No Man's Land's music and everyone found them amazing. Robbie and everyone in the fair mobbed towards the stage to see Lily, Parker and Megan. Ray was the only who stayed behind and watched Lily, Parker and Megan body surfing through the crowd.

**!- The End -!**

**Robbie and Kim are no longer friends? Lily still has feelings for Ray? There's a lot more to come and only 1 more episode before the exciting season finale! Only in The-MK Zone**

**Episode (Chapter) 12 will be released Friday, August 12th and is called '****You Had Me With a Cry'!**


	12. Episode 12 You Had Me With a Cry

**The-MK Zone Presents:**

**RFR Season 5 Fan-fic**

**Chapter 12 – You Had Me With A Cry**

**I Am Not Affiliated in any way with the Series, Its Cast and Crew or Characters, and the series is property of The-N and Family Channel.**

It was Monday morning and Ray and Lily were together at Lily's locker. Ray was rubbing Lily's arms.

"You know I'm still with Robbie right?" Lily asked.

"Yah… but when you sang at the Roscoe Fair, you were singing to me," Ray said. Lily smiled and her and Ray kissed.

"I really don't get how something so wrong can feel so right," Lily said. "Well did you hear the good news? Parker told me last night that Travis emailed her and he's coming to visit today."

"That's awesome," Ray responded. "We really didn't get to talk to each other last time the Buddha man came." He and Lily both started laughing.

_Theme Song (Created by me, The Author, Ganzagila):_

_Robbie: It's all you ever hear_

_Look like this, act like this, do exactly like this, _

_But how do you fight it?_

_Well a year ago my friends and I started a radio station,_

_That's how we get our voice across_

_Plus we have alias…_

_Now we're as loud as we want_

_Song:_

_We've changed you in a way_

_In what we do or say_

_In the end we'll never make you pay_

_We help you_

_Your dreams come true_

_(awww yeaaah we always see you through)_

_When you're listening,_

_If you're listening, _

_nowww we're on the air_

_Robbie: You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe!_

_Lily: GOODNIGHT ROSCOE, I LOVE YOUUUU!_

A little later in the day, after third period, Robbie and Lily were sitting together on their favorite staircase, doing homework. Robbie looked up from his work and stared at Lily who was putting a lot of effort into a little homework.

"Hey Lily, I know there's nothing wrong with this but why are you working so hard?" Robbie asked.

"Robbie this is really difficult stuff," Lily lied. "Stop distracting me."

"Lily, its career studies work," Robbie mentioned. "Can't you take a little break… you and I can use a little… inspiration." Robbie licked his lips but Lily continued working on her homework. "Lily ever since the Roscoe Fair I've noticed you've been really on the avoiding side. What's up?"

"Nothing is up Robbie don't you trust me!" Lily overreacted. "Thanks a lot Robbie, now I lost my concentration!" Lily got up and ran away from Robbie, leaving him feeling suspicious.

At another part of the school, Parker was with Travis at her locker.

"Have I mentioned how much I like that new really dark brown hair color you have now?" Parker asked.

"Thanks," Travis smiled. "I mean it, for the hundredth time. I still haven't seen the others," Travis said. "Let's go look for them." Parker shook her head.

"Not yet," She said to him then she pushed him against a locker. They started kissing.

"Cool beans," Travis said, smiling sincerely to her. "So, you never really sent me any messages on how the others are doing."

"They're great; never been better," Parker said sarcastically.

"Are Ray and Lily still inseparable?" Travis asked.

"Actually…" Parker started. "Ray and Lily broke up and Ray started dating Grace again for a while but I think they ended their relationship also."

"How about Robbie and Kim…" Travis asked really concerned. "I remember last time I came they have broken up. Did they patch things up?"

"Actually…" Parker repeated. "Kim broke off her friendship with Robbie and now she's engaged to a guy whose name isn't pronounced Jean Luck."

"I'm sure you mean _John Luke_," Travis said. "Jean-Luc, a French name… did Kim go back to Paris?"

"Nope," Parker said. "She's finishing her year at Roscoe High then getting married."

"How is Robbie taking it?" Travis asked.

"Oh he's ok with it," Parker said casually as her and Travis started walking. "In fact... he's dating my best friend."

"Robbie… and… Megan?" Travis asked. "I never thought they would be into each-"

"Lily," Parker interrupted. Travis froze. "Yep, Lily and Robbie; they're Roscoe's hottest lips'."

"Whoa," Travis breathed out the one word. "Robbie-and-Lily?"

"Join the shocked club," Parker said. "Robbie's cousin Alexis came here from the USA to spend time with Robbie. She goes to Roscoe high."

"Awesome," Travis said. "Is she nice?"

"Hmmm… kind of," Parker said. "She is really sweet and kind to people but from what I heard… she can have a bad side and be easily influenced. Oh well."

"Well Buddha once said," Travis started. "A curved spine is like a devil's roller coaster."

"Well I don't know what that means but she has pretty good posture," Parker said.

Later on after school, Robbie was at Mickey's by himself, waiting for Mickey to arrive from the hospital. He was sitting at a table drinking a milkshake and doing homework. Just then Kim came up to him and sat down right across from him at the table.

"What are you doing here?" Robbie asked. "I thought you would be busy hating me."

"McGrath listen, I need a favor," Kim said. "Ever since River has been working at Roscoe high, he's been making my life hell."

"And why are you telling me this?" Robbie asked. "Shouldn't you be speaking to Jean-Luc?"

"McGrath… I noticed on RFR you haven't been mentioning anything bad about River Pierce," Kim said. "You could say something to get him off my back can't you?"

"River hasn't been bothering me," Robbie said. "And you aren't my problem to care about anymore. You ended our friendship anyways, remember?"

"Whatever," Kim said and she got up to leave.

"Wait," Robbie said. "Mickey's getting out of the hospital today… will you wait here?" Kim gave a heavy breath.

"Yah I'll wait," She said. "But not because you asked… I want to see Mickey." Kim rolled her eyes and Robbie sighed.

At Manny's pizza, Alexis was with Audrey and her elite at a booth eating pizza.

"This is so great," Jordan said. "I know you wanted to say it Audrey but I have to. Alexis how would you like to join the elite?"

"I don't know…" Alexis said. "What do you guys like to do for fun?"

"Shop," Audrey said, as she took a bite from her slice of pizza. "You know, look at hotties working in the mall; cheerleading, picking on losers like Lily and listening to cool music." Everyone started laughing.

"I think Lily is really nice," Alexis said. "I've known her from when she was young and she is the sweetest girl. She just makes mistakes."

"Big ones," Audrey said. "First she kissed my ex when he was with me. Travis. I forgave her and invited her back to the elite and you know what she says? She puts me down and tells me she doesn't want to be my friend!"

"Well you shouldn't start disliking her just because she didn't really want to be your friend," Alexis said.

"Listen fluffy," Audrey snapped. "I gave her a chance to join the elite again, but she made a horrible video about me and the old elite. That's why all of those people left me."

"You were setting her up…" Jordan said.

"Oh yeah, and you told her," Audrey said. "I don't even know why I forgave you…"

"Well it seems like Lily has just been getting even with you," Alexis said. "I still don't see why you hate her."

"Because… because she thinks she is so damn perfect!" Audrey yelled. Rivanna and Nicole sat there eating, ignoring the conversation. "All she does is steal peoples boyfriends-"

"And also dogs according to you," Jordan added, interrupting.

"Oh, Poopsie was another story," Audrey said. "Anyways, so are you in the elite or not?" Alexis thought for a minute.

Then she said, "Ok I'll give the elite a try. I hope this is fun!"

"Oh it will be," Audrey said. "Believe me, it will."

In Lily's basement, Lily and Ray were sitting together on the sofa watching TV and Ray had his arm around her.

"So how is everything with you and Robbie… you break up with him?" Ray asked.

"No!" Lily reacted. "And I don't plan on it."

"Then what is going on between you and me?" Ray asked. "Lily you have to tell Robbie eventually… unless you would rather stay with him."

"Ray!" Lily shouted. "Robbie is my best friend and my boyfriend what am I suppose to say? 'I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to see Ray behind your back for a week?'"

"Good point Lily," Ray said. "But can you at least tell me who you want more?"

"Ray if Robbie cheated on me," Lily said. "I really can't picture how I would react. But when you cheated on me I swear I almost could have died right on the spot. But still, I don't know who I love more… I mean you are both the most amazing guys in my life and I've known both of you my whole entire life so what am I suppose to do?"

"Lily chooses what's in her heart," Ray said. "She always has and always will. So Lily, please tell me who you want… so I know it's safe to take it to the next step."

"Did my song not tell you anything?" Lily asked. "I at least thought you would pick up on that. You just ruined the mood there goes another jerk thing that you have do-" Ray was now kissing her. They were making out intensely on Lily's couch. Ray pulled back for a bit and Lily smiled. They started kissing again. This time it was inevitable. As they made out, Lily moved closer until she was on top of Ray, and then she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"So does RFR still do broadcasts?" Travis asked Parker as they sat down in the school gym on the bleachers, watching the school orchestra performance competition.

"I'm surprised Kim's not here," Parker said while looking around. "Oh and RFR does still get on the air; but ever since the DJ Smog left it hasn't been the same. The shows aren't everyday anymore." Travis showed a smile at first when he heard Smog brought more listeners to the show but he frowned when he heard RFR was no longer everyday of the week.

"That sucks to hear," Travis said. "I loved listening to RFR when I lived here."

"Well what's worst is that you aren't everyday either," Parker said. She held Travis' hand but he pulled it away.

"Parker I've been meaning to tell you," Travis said. "You know how we broke up before the last time I came?"

"Yah," Parker said. "But remember you said that you still loved me and you just didn't want me to grieve all over again when you were leaving again?"

"Yes I do remember that," Travis said. "What, if I said I made a mistake and I realize I may not feel for you like that anymore. After being away and seeing different girls…"

"Travis it's alright," Parker assured. "You and I are friends and that is all that matters, right?" Parker gave Travis a smile and they turned to continue watching the band; little tears streamed down Parker's cheeks.

Back at Mickey's Robbie and Kim were both drinking milkshakes, Robbie was on his fourth.

"They still aren't here… oh well can't be much longer can it?" Robbie said, to Kim who was drinking a milkshake and not paying him any attention.

"McGrath I thought you said he was coming soon?" Kim said. "It feels like we've been waiting forever."

"Probably because you won't talk to me," Robbie suggested.

"Whatever, are you saying this stuff to make me want to forgive you?" Kim said. "Because, if that was your intentions, well then now I feel sorry for you; coming up with lame excuses to talk to me."

"Kim don't be so full of yourself," Robbie said. "Kim you know what? I think I hate you!" Robbie got up full of rage, and walked to Mickey's exit; Kim followed behind him and before Robbie could open the door, Mickey in a wheelchair came in. He was being pushed by a female nurse who didn't look too happy.

"Watch where you're going!" the nurse said to Robbie and Kim, but Mickey smiled.

"Hey guys how is it going?" Mickey said. "It's great to see you kids together again! And I can say I helped you get closer when I made you do my inventory."

"Me, together with him? PLEASE!" Kim said furious and she walked out of Mickey's. Robbie stood there for a minute in rage then he kicked Mickey's door, open and walked out.

"Hey you're lucky you didn't break a window!" Mickey yelled after them.

In Lily's basement, Lily and Ray were covered with a blanket, sleeping. Their clothes were lying on the ground in front of them, scattered in different places. Lily's hair was a mess. Ray awoke and yawned and he rubbed Lily's head. Lily woke up and smiled, then kissed him.

"What a perfect evening," Lily breathed out happily. "Too bad there is school tomorrow. Ray I just have to say… THAT was amazing."

"The best time in my life Lil'," Ray responded and kissed her forehead. Suddenly her basement light started flashing on and off.

"Um… we better get dressed," Lily said.

Robbie was now at the RFR station chilling on the couch and throwing a bouncy ball against the wall and catching it. He was just sitting by himself; a pizza box was next to him with a few slices left in it.

"There is nothing to do in Roscoe… it's so boring!" Robbie spoke to himself as he threw the bouncy ball. Robbie looked at his watch. "Oh shoot it's getting late; I better get my homework finished." Robbie picked up his backpack and opened it. He pulled out a picture of him and Lily cheek to cheek looking at the camera smiling. "I don't know what I did to you Lily but you have to stop avoiding me." Just then the door swung open and Kim was standing there.

"McGrath listen," Kim said. "I think I was wrong…"

"Kim I don't think you should be here," Robbie warned.

"Robbie I just have to say I overreacted the other day," Kim said. "All you've tried to do was be so nice and I really appreciate it. I shouldn't have treated you that way."

"Kim it's alright," Robbie said. "Why don't you go see your fiancé?"

"He went back to Paris for a bit," Kim said. "Then he's coming back to Roscoe again to see me. I love him so much Robbie… I wish my parents would understand that."

"They just want what's best for you," Robbie said. "I know your dad and I think you should listen to him."

"I don't know Robbie…" Kim said. "But you seem pretty upset? Is everything ok with you and Lily?"

"Yes… no… I don't know," Robbie said. "She is completely avoiding any alone time with me. It's like she's involved with something more important."

"Maybe another guy?" Kim suggested. Robbie laughed.

"That was the funniest thing I've heard all day," Robbie said. "Lily would never cheat on me."

"I hope you're right, all though we know I am the only one with the most loyal and honest relationship in the world," Kim joked. "You know what Robbie… I was wrong, about telling you I don't want to be friends anymore. You've always been there for me even when my shallow friends couldn't come through. Robbie… I think you're my best friend."

"Kim you're one of my best friends too," Robbie said. "Kim I know we aren't dating but I'm alright with that. You found someone that completes you and I just found a side of lily that completes me. I'm madly in love with her and I know she feels for me also."

"Do you think you'll be able to talk about how River is treating people, on RFR?" Kim asked.

"I'll see what I can do Kim," Robbie replied. "Lily is at the Orchestra competition right now, I miss her and she never wants to do anything lately. I'm sure she'll be back to normal soon." Just then, Robbie heard footsteps coming down the stairs from outside the warehouse.

"Kim we've gotta hide," Robbie said. "Lily knows you know about RFR but Ray doesn't. I'm not sure who's coming but if someone else figured out whom RFR is…" Robbie pulled Kim with him to where the Travis would broadcast from. They went under the desk, and Lily and Ray came in.

"That was such an awesome orchestra," Lily joked around.

"Yah it was considering we weren't even there!" Ray laughed. "Today there was no where else I would rather be than with you." Lily pulled Ray into a kiss.

"So Ray… how was I?" Lily asked. "You know, today…?"

"Well I can't really know what's great considering this was my first time," Ray said.

At Mickey's, the elite with their new friend Alexis were in the CD section looking through different CD's.

"Why all of Mickey's stuff is so indie…" Alexis said. "I mean who listens to this stuff… besides Robness and his friends, they like this underground crap." Audrey and the others laughed.

"Yah, I know, they're fellow fans of RFR," Audrey said.

"RFR isn't all that bad I mean they play No Man's Land," Jordan said. Rivanna, and Nicole's mouth opened wide. Audrey looked furious.

"No Man's Land!" Audrey shouted. "What did I say about mentioning that stupid wannabe band in my presence? DON'T!"

"Rawwwr," Jordan said sarcastically. "Come down Aud…"

"Yah you're right, maybe I should just relax," Audrey said. "Oh here's one CD that's worth buying… 'The Trews'." Audrey picked up 'The Trews' CD and looked at it for a bit. She opened her purse and stuck it in. Alexis looked shocked.

"Audrey!" She yelled and the elite told her to quiet down a bit. "You can't just take from Mickey? He doesn't deserve to be ripped off."

"Um, are you cool or not?" Audrey said. "The world owes us so we take whatever we want."

"Don't tell me all of you steal?" Alexis questioned.

"Not me," Jordan said. "Just because I chill with people that like too, doesn't mean I'm going to when I don't need to."

"Rivanna, Nicole?" Alexis turned to them.

"Um of course we take," Rivanna said. "And I can't believe you talk to that loser Lily. She hurt my brother."

"At least she was honest and she doesn't steal…" Alexis said.

"Oh what a nice comeback," Nicole spat sarcastically. "Listen, are you cool or not… take that Pettit Project CD for me." Alexis turned and saw it sitting on the shelf.

"Um, peer pressure was really grade 8 crap," Alexis said. "I don't have to prove anything, trust me I've stolen before. Much bigger things than CD's."

"Um ok well now that we're so over that little dialogue, are you going to take the CD or not?" Audrey forced. "We don't have all day until Mickey comes to check on us. Now get the damn CD." Alexis looked scared for a bit. Then she slowly picked up the CD and realized her pockets were too small to hold a CD.

"Um, I have no room to take anything," Alexis said. "I think I better be going guys, but nice talking to you. See ya later!" Audrey walked and stood in front of her.

"Fine, put the CD in my purse for me," Audrey said. "Prove that you're the master of taking things." Audrey unzipped her purse and Alexis grabbed the CD. As soon as she put it in, Audrey zipped up the purse but Mickey's nurse came, pushing Mickey along in his wheelchair.

"What's the meaning of this?" Mickey asked. "I expected something like this from Audrey but… Alexis you know better than that? Just tell me did Audrey put you up to it? I'll bust her right away."

"Um no," Alexis lied. "I choose what I want to do and I took it because the world owes me it." Mickey gave her a look of shame. "Don't stare at me like that, big wheels." Everyone laughed at Mickey who was in the wheelchair and the nurse stood there quietly, giving Alexis the evil eye.

"Leave here and don't come back," Mickey said. "GIVE ME THE CD'S AND GET OUT OF HERE… ALL OF YOU AND DON'T LET ME SEE YOU BACK HERE!" They all ran out of Mickey's not even looking back.

Ray and Lily were still at the RFR warehouse sitting on the couch talking.

"I feel like doing a broadcast right now…" Ray said. "But we would need Robbie."

"Um and yah, he thinks I went to the orchestra," Lily laughed. "I kinda feel bad for lying to him. But I don't know how to break up with him… what I do know is that I love you Ray." Robbie and Kim came out of their hiding spot.

"Oh my…" Lily said in shock and her mouth opened wide.

"You don't know how to break up with me?" Robbie asked. "I think you just gave us a good demonstration." Robbie turned to leave and Ray called him to come back.

"Robbie wait, don't bla-"

"Shut up Ray," Robbie interrupted. "I thought you were my friend. You were just a jealous fake. How could you Lily and Ray. I'll never forget this, what a betrayal, from the people I thought cared about me." Robbie walked out of the warehouse, and Kim still stood there quietly. Lily covered her eyes and cried

"Kim why are you hear… Robbie told you about us?" Ray asked feeling really surprised yet awkward. Lily cried on his shoulder now.

"Yah," Kim said. "I've known for a while now. I feel sorry for Robbie, that he has friends like you." Kim also walked out of the warehouse, leaving Lily crying loudly on Ray's shoulder.

Back at Mickey's Travis and Parker had just walked in to get some hot chocolate.

"It's getting really late…" Parker said. "That competition was long but entertaining. At least I got to stay up late on a school night." They both laughed. As the coffee guy came to them with their hot chocolate, Parker looked around for sight of people she knew. She had stumbled across Jean-Luc who was sitting with a bleach blonde girl, and he was sharing a milkshake with her."

"That is Kim's fiancé!" Parker exclaimed and she turned her head towards them. Travis looked.

"But that isn't Kim?" Travis said.

"Exactly," Parker responded. "He is supposed to be in Paris." They watched on, as Jean-Luc continued sharing the milkshake with her and kissing her every so often.

The next morning, Lily was at her locker looking through different things. She saw a picture of her and Robbie at the back of all her other things. It was a double of the one her and Robbie had taken together. Just then Ray came into the hallway, saw her and walked up to her.

"Lily about last night," Ray started.

"Please don't say sorry," Lily begged. "Besides Robbie finding out I think it could have possibly been one of the best nights of my life." Lily shut her locker and her and Ray started walking.

"I feel so bad…" Lily said, frowning. "Robbie's my best friend and I have a feeling he doesn't ever want to see me anymore. I dunno how to get him to forgive me. I was so heartbroken when you cheated on me with Grace. Robbie shouldn't have had to suffer that from two best friends especially since now he has no one to run to."

"Lily I don't mean to make you feel worse," Ray said. "But I don't see Robbie forgiving you or me anytime soon."

"What have I done?" Lily asked herself and Ray. "Robbie was my best friend and my boy friend, one of the people I care about more than anything in the world… and I hurt him and treat him like crap." Robbie now came walking in the hallway and he tried to walk by ignoring Lily and Ray. Ray tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention as he ignored.

"Robbie, please talk to us," Ray said. "I'm sorry I never told you anything I just didn't think you would be too happy after everything that happened with Lily."

"RAY THAT ISN'T THE POINT!" Robbie yelled. "The fact that you slept with her…" Robbie turned his head in disgust. "You use to be my best friend… but because of you my girlfriend cheated on me! I have nothing to say to you and her or do with the two of you." Lily was about to cry again. "I don't even know what to say to you Lily; I'm disgusted by what you did, and you told me that you loved me. Yet you cheated on me with Ray? The guy who broke your heart and made you run to me?"

"Come on relax Robbie," Ray tried to calm him down. "Just because Lily chose me… doesn't mean she doesn't care about you! You are supposed to be our best friend."

"You know what?" Robbie asked rhetorically. "You will never be my best friend again I guarantee that! And you know what; there is something I want to do to you!" Robbie suddenly raised his arm extremely fast and swung his fist at Ray's face; Ray was pushed back flying against several lockers; his nose was bleeding. Robbie looked at his fist for a bit, and then Mr. Waller came out from the unknown to catch him.

"Mr. McGrath you know the school rules on bullying and horse playing," Mr. Waller said. "Mr. McGrath, in my office for a detention right now!" Waller walked away, Robbie punched a locker that was near Lily, dented it, and continued walking, leaving her who was embarrassed with herself and Ray who was trying to cover the blood on his nose.

**#The End#**

**Ray and Lily finally slept together? Robbie finds out Lily was cheating? Parker and Travis see Jean-Luc at Mickey's when he's supposed to be in Paris? Find out the rest… in the exciting season 5 finale of RFR! Coming next……. Friday, August 19th, 2005… and is called, The Awful Lie!**

**Only in The-MK Zone**

**Please feel free to leave comments and reviews!**


	13. Episode 13 The Awful Lie

**The-MK Zone Presents:**

**RFR Season 5 Fan-fic**

**Chapter 13 – The Awful Lie**

**I Am Not Affiliated in any way with the Series, Its Cast and Crew or Characters, and the series is property of The-N and Family Channel. **

**All Songs referred to in the episode belong to the owners whose rights are respectfully reserved.**

"So this is finally it," Robbie said, as he closed his last cardboard box full of things that accumulated over time in the RFR station. Him and Kim were both there sorting out his stuff from the other junk as he packed up his things.

"RFR you were great," Robbie spoke to the station as if it could hear him.

"Are you ready to leave?" Kim asked. "I have time to wait if you want but I don't see what the keep back is."

"I'm sorry Kim, it's just that RFR was my baby," Robbie said. "I guess it's finally over, but you know what? I think I outgrew RFR a while ago but I never wanted to let go."

"Well it's alright," Kim said. "At least now I have no real competition." They both laughed together. "And it's not your fault that 'the little station that could' suffers from bad friends."

"You're right," Robbie said. "Alright I guess have no more reasons to stay here. Unless I decide I feel like hanging out here."

"Brennan and Randall will probably be using this as a make out room," Kim laughed. Robbie gave her a serious look for mentioning them. Kim immediately stopped laughing.

"Ok, pick up that other box for me," Robbie said, and he and Kim both walked to the door each holding boxes. Robbie opened it with one hand and held it for Kim to walk through, and then he walked out behind her, shutting the door forever.

_Theme Song (Created by me, The Author, Ganzagila):_

_Robbie: It's all you ever hear_

_Look like this, act like this, do exactly like this, _

_But how do you fight it?_

_Well a year ago my friends and I started a radio station,_

_That's how we get our voice across_

_Plus we have alias…_

_Now we're as loud as we want_

_Song:_

_We've changed you in a way_

_In what we do or say_

_In the end we'll never make you pay_

_We help you_

_Your dreams come true_

_(awww yeaaah we always see you through)_

_When you're listening,_

_If you're listening, _

_nowww we're on the air_

_Robbie: You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe!_

_Lily: GOODNIGHT ROSCOE, I LOVE YOUUUU!_

The next day, at school, Parker and Travis were sitting on the stairs, talking.

"I can't believe you are leaving tomorrow," Parker said. "I wish your parents would let you stay."

"But where would I live?" Travis asked.

"On your own," Parker replied. "Come on, Kim is surviving…"

"Well she does have a somehow wealthy fiancé," Travis considered. "Not to mention he gives her money and then fake goes to Paris."

"I barely talk to Kim…" Parker said. "I think I wanna tell her but I don't know how."

"Hey well count me out," Travis said. "I don't really talk to her either… but she doesn't seem that bad a person."

"I can't believe Jean-Luc would do that to her," Parker said. "I mean she was planning on skipping University to be with him… but if he doesn't really care about her…"

"She even took being kicked out," Travis said. "Buddha once said, looks can truly being deceiving, but flip the deception over again." Parker thought about what he said for a minute.

"Well anyways, you're going to come to the dance here at Roscoe tonight, right?" Parker asked Travis.

"If you really want me to…" Travis said. Parker smiled.

Later on, still at school, Robbie was at his locker getting out his books, until he saw Alexis walking with the elite.

"Hey Alexis," Robbie said. "It feels like I haven't seen you around lately."

"Hey Robness," Alexis said, and Audrey and her peeps continued to walk past Robbie, ignoring him.

"What are you doing with the elite?" Robbie asked. "I thought I warned you about them…"

"Yah you did," Alexis said. "But I decided I didn't wanna listen to you."

"Well you do know that they're bad influences right?" Robbie questioned. "Mickey told me about what happened the other day… you're lucky he never told mom and step-dad or called the police on you."

"I don't care," Alexis said. "Auntie and Uncle can't do squat to me. They don't own me and neither do you, so back off!" Alexis walked away from Robbie and Robbie shut his locker to leave.

At Lily's locker, Lily and Ray were now together, talking about there plans for the night. Ray had a small nasal cast on his nose from when Robbie punched him.

"The first semester end dance is tonight, and you are going to it right?" Lily asked Ray. "Well not like you have choice… since I am." She smiled and Ray kissed her.

"Is Robbie going?" Ray asked.

"He hates me just as much as you," Lily said. "Like he would really tell me if he was going."

"I can't believe RFR is over," Ray said. "It was our voice."

"We still have our voice Ray," Lily said. "What we really lost… is Robbie." Robbie came walking by them, and he acted as if they didn't exist.

A little later at the Cougar radio booth, Kim was just finishing up her show. She took off her headphones and started stacking up her CD's. River walked into the booth and stared at her for a minute while she pretended not to see him.

"Hey good afternoon miss Carlisle," River Pierce said to her, holding a box and gave her a smile as if nothing was wrong. "I was wondering, will you be able to file and organize all these different library cards, categorized by type then last name."

"Why don't you ask the librarian?" Kim asked. "River I don't have time, I'm sorry."

"If you want to stay working on Cougar radio and on my good side," River Pierce said. "You will refer to me as Mr. Pierce and you will do as I ask." She walked up to him and grabbed the box.

"Very good, Kim," River said, and gave her a little smirk. Kim suddenly dropped the box.

"Shut up," She said to River, and River's face froze instantly.

"What did you say to me?" River asked. "Kim I don't think you are talking to the assistant Principal like that?"

"Yes I am talking to you," Kim said. "You have been a loser to me just because I broke up with you and didn't want you. Go bother someone else; I'm not the only girl that dumped you."

"Oh don't worry," River said. "The other girl that dumped me will definitely get what she deserves soon enough. But Kim, I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you."

"What?" Kim said. "Have a fun time proving to Waller why!"

"Kim you just told the assistant principal to shut up," River said. "That is good enough as any to suspend you. And I think that's being lenient. On top of that why don't we make your removal from Cougar radio now, instead of later?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kim asked.

"Did I stutter?" River rhetorically asked. "You're off of Cougar radio. And you are no longer part of anything regarding this school, except a lousy student."

"River you can't do this!" Kim yelled. She started to cry and she ran out of the Cougar booth.

When Kim ran down the hallway and she bumped into Travis.

"Move out of my way Strong!" Kim cried. But Travis held her, and she cried on his shoulder. "Nothing is going right for me!" Travis patted her back.

"Everything is going to be alright Kim, calm down," Travis comforted.

At lunchtime, Parker, Travis, and Kim went together to sit by Ray and Lily at their favorite table in the cafeteria; Parker, Travis and Kim were all holding different trays of food in their hands. Robbie was at another table close by, wanting to sit by himself.

"Hey guys," Travis said to them as he sat down, after Parker and Kim. "So how's it going? You guys talk to Robbie yet?"

"He's still ignoring us," Lily said. "This time I don't think he will ever want to be friends with us. I screwed up so bad…"

"Well if he's ignored you for the whole week," Kim said. "Then chances are he won't want to talk to you ever again. But I kind of don't blame him."

"Ouch," Parker said.

"I mean if what you two did to Robbie ever happened to me, I don't see any forgiveness in that future," Kim continued.

"Thanks for making us feel better," Ray said. "But you are kinda giving us advice… what happened to you Kim?"

"After lunch I have to pack up my things from Cougar radio," Kim said. "Then I'm suspended for a week."

"That sucks," Lily said, concerned. "I'm sorry that happened to you… more River troubles?"

"Yes and I should warn you…" Kim started. "He said he's coming for you next… or so I'm assuming. You guys should have done a broadcast on RFR about River, before you ended it."

"How would they do a broadcast on RFR?" Parker asked. She looked at Travis, then at Ray and Lily, suspiciously.

"Oh… you guys never told her…" Kim said. "Sorry…" She got up with her tray and walked somewhere else.

"Never told me what?" Parker asked. "Lily is there something I should know?"

"Oh well we use to do little… broadcast…" Ray lied. "Like RFR helpers…"

"Oh you mean like field correspondents?" Parker asked. Ray nodded but Lily just sighed.

"Parker I guess I have something to tell you…" Lily asked. "For this last year and a half with the exception of Travis… Robbie, Ray and I are behind RFR. Travis was until he left. I'm Shady Lane… and obviously you can tell who Robbie was and who Ray was." Parker froze for a bit… then took her spoon for her pudding.

"And how come you never told me this a long time ago?" Parker asked.

"I guess… I guess—it just um," Lily stuttered, confused.

"I thought we were best friends," Parker said. "Now I know how Robbie felt to be betrayed… you guys just constantly lie. Oh I forgot he's one of you." Parker took a spoonful of pudding from her 'Snack Pack' and flicked it at Lily, hitting her in the eye.

"Oh my… Parker!" Lily yelled. Lily wiped her face and picked up her Tuna Surprise.

"Well Parker I'm sorry you feel that way RFR was meant to be a secret but maybe you should have picked up on something considering I can never hang out at four?" Lily questioned. "Unless, you really are so dense you couldn't notice something so FISHY!" She squashed the tuna in Parker's face, and messed up some of her hair in the process. Parker had chocolate milk, on her tray and she picked it up, opened it and threw the whole mini carton at Lily but missed, hitting Robbie from the table he was sitting at by himself.

"What the hell?" Robbie wondered. "Who threw this?"

"Lily did!" Parker lied. Travis tried to hold his laughter in and make a serious face at Parker.

"That's exactly what I thought," Robbie said. "Gee, it's one thing to break your best friend's heart but to throw chocolate milk at him?" Robbie picked up his plate of macaroni and cheese. "I hope cheese washes out of your hair, unlike certain smells!" He threw the macaroni and cheese across the room but missed Lily and hit Ray.

"Oh boy," Ray said. "You had to go and do something stupid…"

"And don't tell me you're going to reply," Travis said to Ray but Ray ignored. He grabbed a handful of his beef and mash potatoes.

"You mashed my face," Ray said. "Now I'm going to mash yours." He threw that food at Robbie and hit Robbie in his hair.

"That's it!" Robbie yelled. He grabbed everything from his tray and started throwing food like crazy. Lily and Parker followed and also started throwing food at each other. Travis went under the table for cover.

"Robbie for someone who's supposed to be so smart you do some stupid things!" Ray yelled.

"For someone who's supposed to be my best friend, you are sure good at stabbing me in the back and stealing my girlfriend!" Robbie screamed at him as he continued throwing food.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" Parker yelled loudly.

"IT WAS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Lily yelled back as she threw spaghetti at her. River Pierce walked in to the school cafeteria.

"EVERYONE HALT!" Mr. Pierce yelled as he saw the food fight happening. Lily, Ray, Robbie and Parker were all covered in food; they turned to look at him.

"Everyone head to Mr. Waller's office; immediately!" River Pierce yelled and pointed to the exit of the cafeteria. The four of them walked past him, trying not to look him in the eye.

A few minutes later, the four of them were now in Mr. Waller's office, being lectured.

"Our school has very strict policies!" Mr. Waller yelled at them. "I'm very disappointed, and at two weeks before the end of first semester. You're lucky I'm in a great mood! I'm only giving you each a weeks worth of detention starting next Monday. Now all of you leave my office immediately, and have a good weekend."

"Thanks Mr. Waller," Parker said.

"And I hope to see you all out tonight at this Roscoe dance," Mr. Waller said. "There's nothing better than showing school spirit on a Friday night." Ray got up to leave, and then so did Parker, Lily, and last Robbie.

Minutes later after they were out of Mr. Waller's office and in the school hallway, the bell for the end of lunch rang and Lily tried to talk to Robbie.

"Robbie listen, I didn't throw the milk at you," Lily said. Robbie continued ignoring her and walked in the hallway. "Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you… because of the milk," Robbie finally spat. "I hate you because you cheated on me for Ray… that's a phrase I never thought I would have to say before."

"Robbie you always knew how I felt about Ray," Lily said. "Did I cheating with him really surprise you?" Robbie gave her a disgusted look and continued walking on. "Robbie you know I love you!" Robbie stopped.

"You are with Ray," Robbie said. "And you cheated on me with him… I can't trust you as a girlfriend or as a friend anymore. If Ray cheats on you again don't come crying on my shoulder. I love you Lily and I thought you loved me."

"Robbie I do," Lily said and she started to cry. "I'll do whatever you say Robbie… just please don't hate me you are my life and I can't have you like this!"

"Fine Lily if you really love me," Robbie said. "Then be with me instead of Ray."

"What?" Lily asked, shocked, as if she never heard Robbie the first time. "I can't just do th-"

"You did it to me," Robbie interrupted. "If you love me like you say then please be with me."

"I do love you…" Lily said. "I guess… I want to be with you too." Lily put her arms around Robbie hugged him; she continued crying as she saw Ray walk into the hallway, watching her and Robbie hug.

Later on, after fourth period, Alexis was with Audrey and Jordan, walking around Roscoe High.

"There's nothing to do here," Audrey complained. "I don't want to go to class… how about we skip?"

"I'm new here and still under watch by Waller," Alexis said. "I'm sorry but I can't go, I really don't want to jeopardize my education."

"You talk like a goody two shoes," Audrey laughed. Jordan stayed quiet. "If you want to hang with the elite you have to take risks, like at Mickey's the other day."

"I feel so bad about that," Alexis sad, now saddened. "I don't think I'm the stealing type anymore. I should apologize to Mickey." Audrey laughed again. "So you really are a wimp… now I don't believe you about standing up to your cousin."

"I'm not afraid of Robness," Alexis said. "And he wouldn't dare get me in trouble." Audrey kept laughing and Jordan just stood behind her.

"This is pathetic," Audrey said. "You are pathetic. You know what, you aren't even worth it. We made you look bad and we accomplished what we wanted."

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Alexis, who looked at Audrey with suspicion.

"It means, I don't like Lily or any of her crew," Audrey said. "And all you were good for was giving you a bad name. Sorry if we made you think we like you."

"I can't believe…" Alexis started to say, but choked on the words. "I can't believe you would do that to any person at all no matter how much you dislike one their friends."

"Well when I don't like someone, I don't care who I hurt… as long as it somehow gets back to them," Audrey said. "It would have been a lot more suspicious if we decided to become friends with… um… let's say… Robbie."

"Robbie would never want to be friends with a person like you," Alexis insulted.

"Yah but you would," Audrey said. "You are just as manipulative as any of us. You're in our boat and I bet your so called Brady Bunch gang doesn't trust you either. I see it in Robbie, Parker… all of them."

"You're lying," Alexis said. "I know Robness and them, they are great people they wouldn't do anything like that. They are the type of friends that trust others and they don't judge people unfairly." People were now starting to leave the hallways and get to their classes. Alexis stood there staring at Audrey with mean eyes.

"Get out of that fake reality," Audrey said. "I use to be just like you, thinking they were all innocent. Believe me Lily plays nice but deep down, she's an animal. Like all animals, I want her extinct."

"I only have one phrase for you," Alexis said, and she laughed. "You've got issues." She walked away leaving Audrey and Jordan in there place. Jordan turned Audrey around to face her.

"You know what," Jordan said. "I think I agree with Alexis. I hate the way you are to people. I don't even know why I follow you. We deserved it when Lily made that video about us, because you make all of us look like pathetic thieves and conceited people who only think about themselves." Audrey's mouth opened wide in shock.

"You don't talk to me like that," Audrey threatened. "I'm going to find Rivanna and Nicole; you are so out of the elite."

"And for once," Jordan said. "I don't care." Jordan walked away, leaving Audrey by herself.

Later on, Kim's parents were sitting in the kitchen, doing their usual routine Mrs. Carlisle reading letters and Mr. Carlisle working on a history assignment for his students.

"I miss Kim," Kim's mother said, she looked through letters.

"She has to learn what's right," Mr. Carlisle said. "She's a smart girl; I hope she comes to her senses soon." There was now a knock at the door. Mr. Carlisle and Mrs. Carlisle froze for a minute then got up to both answer the door. They opened it and Kim was standing there with wet eyes and a duffle bag in her hand.

"Speak of the devil," Kim's mother said. Mr. Carlisle was frozen, looking at his daughter from head to toe.

"Mom, dad…" Kim stuttered. "I'm… I'm sorry…" Kim started to cry. Her mother pulled her in the door way and hugged her. The dad joined into the hug also, and they stood there for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, at Lily's house, she and Parker were together in her room, getting ready for the dance.

"Parker… I don't know what to do…" Lily said as she pulled out a green sweater from her closet. "I love both of them but now I chose Robbie over Ray leaving Ray hurt. But I can't stop thinking about him. But if I leave Robbie for Ray then he'll disown me as a friend. I don't know what to do."

"Have you ever thought that if you really wanted to be with Robbie then you wouldn't be contemplating between the two of them?" Parker said, giving Lily something to consider. She was sitting on Lily's bed, reading a magazine.

"Err I'm so stupid!" Lily yelled. "Parker I know what you're saying makes sense but I know I love Robbie too. It would be nice if someone could just… I dunno… choose for me."

"Don't tell me this is going to be another dilemma for you like the whole Travis-Ray thing," Parker wondered.

"That dilemma wasn't friendship risking," Lily said. "Even though I know Ray could forgive me if I chose Robbie. I guess I'll live out my years happily with him and wondering what could be with Ray…" Lily started to cry again.

"There has been a lot of crying lately," Parker said.

"I don't know what to do!" Lily yelled. "Stupid kisses I wish they were never invented…"

"If only boys were never invented," Parker said. "Of course, then none of us would exist but hey that's a price to pay to get rid of all this drama." Lily laughed at her. "Hey I got you to smile!"

"Yah," Lily laughed. She wiped her eyes. "Parker you are my best friend in the world I hope things never change!" Lily jumped on the bed and hugged Parker. "Even though, tonight I might lose another great friend; or forget about both of them."

"At least they never had to worry about you keeping big secrets from them," Parker said.

"Not this again…" Lily groaned. "Look, I'm sorry for not telling you about RFR… but now you know the truth and eventually you will forget about me keeping this a secret and we'll look back and laugh." Parker gave Lily a little laugh.

"Its cake, it's in the past," Parker said referring to Lily's song at the Roscoe Fair, and they both started laughing together.

At Kim's house, her and her parents were sitting in the kitchen; her dad was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"You were suspended!" Mr. Carlisle yelled. "This is an outrage; there must be something we can do to remove this from your record!"

"I just have to talk to River," Kim said. "Mom, Dad, life has been so hard without you guys. I'm still getting married…"

"You are!" Ms. Carlisle yelled. "I thought you came back because you learned something."

"I did learn," Kim said. "I learned that I still need my education after school. River suspending me made me realize how fast my future could sink and how important it is."

"I'm glad you finally figured that out," Kim's dad added.

"But after University, I still plan on getting married to Jean-Luc," Kim said. "I love him so much and he is the best person to have entered my life. When I call him, I'll tell him about wanting to take school first."

"We understand, Kim," Mr. Carlisle said and gave Kim a smile. "By the way, are you sure he is still in Paris? I may have been mistaken but your mother and I thought we saw him at LeDino's Sports Bar."

"You were definitely mistaken," Kim said. "Why would Jean-Luc say he was going back to Paris if he wasn't?" They all sat there in an awkward moment.

A little later at the school, everyone was in the decorated gym dancing to different songs and some people were drinking punch. Robbie and Lily were sitting in chairs at a table, each with a cup in their hands.

"Enjoying the music?" Robbie asked Lily as she was humming the song. Lily was staring at Ray who was far away, standing against a wall by himself. "Did you talk to Ray about you and I being together again?" Lily still didn't answer and was in deep concentration on Ray. "LILY, are you not hearing me?" Lily was startled and then she turned to look at Robbie.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about something," Lily said. "What did you ask?"

"I asked if you told Ray about us," Robbie said.

"I didn't have to, he can take a hint," Lily said, sounding very serious. She turned to look at Ray again. Lily rested her hand on the table and Robbie tried to grab it, but Lily pulled away.

"Huh?" Robbie said confused.

"Sorry," Lily said. "Reflex…"

"Lily you don't even feel like you want to be here with me," Robbie said. "Is there somewhere else you would rather be?"

"No…" Lily said, and then she turned to look at Ray. "I love being with you." Robbie just stayed quiet as he watched Lily stare at Ray who was standing all by himself.

In another part of the dance, Parker and Travis were standing in a corner talking.

"I still can't believe you are leaving tomorrow Travis," Parker said feeling really sad. "I have a feeling after this time; you won't be coming back to Roscoe."

"Nothing can keep me away from visiting my friends," Travis said. "I'm going to have to catch up on a lot of school work when I get back to Hong Kong."

"It sucks that you couldn't be here with me to tell Kim about her fiancé," Parker said.

"Well it's not too late," Travis said. "Buddha once said that to do something in the now is worth it for the later."

"You want to go to Kim's house?" Parker asked. "I don't even know where Kim is staying but we can try her house." As they walked to the exit to leave, Alexis walked into the dance. She saw Audrey, Nicole and Rivanna standing together talking. When Audrey spotted her she walked in Alexis' direction and the remainder of the elite walked behind her.

"Hey nerd what are you doing here?" Rivanna asked, insulting her. "Why would you come to the dance after what you did to Audrey? No one likes you."

"I can go wherever I want," Alexis said. "I don't need to be friends with people like you I have my priorities straight now. Audrey is old news. People like you are old news. Now get out of my face."

"Don't talk to us like that," Audrey said. "I think it's about time we show you what happens to people that mess with the elite." Jordan came into the gym and walked in front of Alexis. She stood face to face with Audrey.

"Leave her alone Aud," Jordan spat. "I'm not kidding around. No one needs to be bullied by you Audrey; so stop telling everyone what to do, like some kind of goddess." Audrey laughed.

"What are you going to do Jordan?" Audrey said. "Back down, now this is between Alexis and me."

"Alexis is a nice person and a friend," Jordan said. "So if you are going to act on your words, then I suggest you act NOW." Audrey raised her hand up to swing at her but Mr. Waller walked in between the two of them.

"What is going on ladies," Mr. Waller said. He looked at Audrey. "From what I saw, Ms. Quinlan, you were about to hit a student."

"Back off," Audrey said, the words slipped out of her mouth in rage.

"Who do you think you are talking to that way?" Mr. Waller snapped. "You better have a fun night this night; you'll be joining Ms. Randall and her friends for detention on Monday. Don't let me catch you raising your hands again." Mr. Waller walked away and Audrey and her friends turned around and walked off. Jordan turned around to look at Alexis.

"Thank you for defending me," Alexis said. "No ones ever really did that for me before."

"It's alright," Jordan said. "I like Lily and her friends. They are awesome people and I'm glad that I finally got myself out of that death trap of elite." Alexis laughed.

"I think this is the start of a beauuuuutiful friendship!" Alexis exclaimed happily and she and Jordan walked into the crowded dance area.

Back at the tables, Lily and Robbie were now getting up to dance. The slow song, 'Sheryl Crow – First Cut is the Deepest' was playing. Lily put her arms around Robbie's neck and they danced.

"So," Robbie said. "What do you want to do after the dance tonight?" Robbie asked. "I mean it's a Friday night and I say maybe we grab a bite at Mickey's?"

"Actually…" Lily said. "I think I wanna go home after this… I'm feeling really tired…"

"You mean stressed over Ray," Robbie let the words flow out of his mouth. "You've been paying attention to him all night long and very little attention to me. I thought you said you are ok with everything."

"Listen Robbie," Lily said. "I am ok with everything… it's just hard because I feel so bad for Ray and I just can't stop thinking about him. You tell me how I'm supposed to feel."

"You are supposed to feel like you want to be with me," Robbie said. "And like you don't care about Ray. But if he's all you can think about, then maybe you should be with him."

"Robbie stop being ridiculous," Lily said. "My mind may have been on Ray but this whole night, my hearts been with-"

"Ray," Robbie said. "Lily I get it… I think I've gotten it a long time ago. You should go be with Ray now. Go on."

"But Robbie I… I… love you," Lily stuttered.

"No you don't," Robbie said. "You know you really want to be with Ray, Lily. I thought you loved me but I know you only have eyes for him. I'm letting you go Lily."

"Robbie you're sure?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Robbie said quietly. "Now go before I have a change of heart." Lily started to cry.

_Baby I tried to love again but I don't…_

"Robbie, why are you doing this?" Lily said. "Letting me go…"

"Because I know that's where you want to be," Robbie said. "NOW GO!" Lily pulled herself away from him and ran to Ray who was across the gym.

_The First Cut is the Deepest….._

Robbie looked down at his shoes as Lily left in the crowd, and he wiped his wet eyes.

Ray was standing against the wall, still, just looking down at his watch then looking around the gym, checking to see who was staring back at him. Lily found him and walked up to him smiling.

"What are you doing over here?" Ray asked. "Shouldn't you be dancing with Robbie and aren't you afraid that he might see you with me?" The song 'The Victory Year – Out Of Reach' now came on.

"Ray listen I can't explain anything now, and if I could I wouldn't," Lily said. "Through all this confusion, you have always been crystal clear to me. I'm sorry I can't be clear to you but…" Lily kissed was now kissing him.

"Whoa," Ray said. "I don't want Robbie to add a black eye to his collection." Lily smiled.

"He wont," Lily said. "Now, kiss me." Ray and she deeply kissed for a bit then Ray pulled back.

"I can't believe this is happening," Ray said. "I never thought…"

"Believe me, this semester there has been a lot of things I never thought," Lily said. "Out of all those thoughts, you and I are what I've been thinking about the most. We're no longer are thought though. We are a reality. We may have to fix things with Robbie but I don't want to think about that anymore. Tonight is mine and yours." She smiled and so did Ray and they kissed again.

At Kim's house, Kim was now in her living room watching TV after her parents had gone to bed. Her doorbell rang and she now got up to answer the door. When she opened it, Parker and Travis stood there.

"Um… what are you guys doing here?" Kim asked.

"Come outside," Travis said. "We need to tell you something." Kim came walked onto her stoop and closed the door.

"So what is it guys?" Kim asked. "If it's about the dance, I didn't orga-"

"It's about Jean-Luc," Parker said, looking seriously into Kim's eyes.

"You say that like he died," Kim said. "What happened?"

"The truth Kim," Travis started. "We saw Jean-Luc with a girl at Mickey's around the time he told you he was going to Paris."

"You don't even know how he looks like," Kim said. "You never saw him."

"But I did," Parker said. "I hate to have to tell you this, but he was with another girl."

"I don't believe this," Kim said. "My parents said they saw him too. Why would he lie to me?"

"Kim, have you ever thought that maybe he was trying to make things sound too good to you?" Parker asked. "I mean suddenly Mr. Perfect walks into your life asking you to marry him and making you not worry about anything. Maybe it was a little too good to be true."

"I'm so stupid," Kim said. She turned around to walk back in her house but Travis grabbed her arm.

"Kim we're here for you," Travis said. "It's not your fault you trusted him… he probably seemed like a nice guy to you…"

"An amazing guy," Kim added. She started to cry. "Nothing is going right! I should have seen past him… I shouldn't have trusted him so strongly!" She hugged Travis and cried.

"Everything's going to be alright," Travis said. "Just let it all out Kim."

"This is your second time today, comforting me," Kim said as she sniffed. "Thanks Strong, even though you're weird." Travis, her and Parker all laughed.

"I don't like to see anyone hurt especially friends," Travis said. Kim moved her head from his shoulder and stared into his eyes. Travis looked at her curiously, and then they started kissing.

** The End **

**Sorry about the delay but Season 6 will start in Three weeks! So get ready for the episode called 'Smooth Operator', coming September 10th, Only in The-MK Zone.**

**We're going all out for season sixth… NO MORE BOUNDARIES GET READY FOR THE MOST INTENSE SEASON!**

**Note: The New Season will be added as a new story here, so keep my author name and keep me on your Favorite Authors list so you'll be notify when the new season is posted!**


	14. Interview With Ganzagila!

While the season of RFR is over, I, the authors friend decided to do an interview on yours truly, Ganzagila.

For this interview, I will be the letter J… and Ganzagila will be the letter G….

J: Hi Ganzagila, how's is everything going?

G: Hey J how… everything's going fine… I heard you wanted to talk to me on MSN so I got on… whatsup?

J: Oh Kert… I just wanted to do an interview with you, and how successful your season was. I was just wondering, how does it feel to finish something so many others gave up on? And what happened to all the reviews you had for the episodes?

G: you woke me out of bed for this? Just kidding… um... yeah I'm pretty tired right now but I can say I feel pretty darn good about finishing a season… if people are wondering where all the reviews went, it's because I took down the story and put it back up to release the best of RFR season 5… that's where I put all my favourite particular episodes in order from number one (Being the best) to number 12 (being not-the-best). I don't think the other people gave up, I just think that not everyone feels like they have the ability to finish a season.

J: So what inspired you to make this season?

G: Well first of all… I was one of those bitter fans who were angry the show ended prematurely… I basically decided to make my own entertainment then I was like "hey" why not make my own season of episodes… gives the fans a chance to get over their grief of RFR ending and it even helped me. I also was feeling a lot of RFR indie music at the time and I knew that I wanted to RFR to continue… I listen to a lot of various songs while writing an episode… I'm too tired now to name them all but some songs I listened to were "The Used – Blue and Yellow", "The Victory year – out of reach", "Shine Factory – the moment", "Trapt – still frame", "Sekiden – Jigsaw" and damn… I'm going on and on… yeah well songs like that are what I listened to.

J: How did you feel when you first starting writing the season?

G: I know I already explained this to you… but for the sake of the interview… I felt weird… I dunno it didn't seem like a 'me' thing to do… to take on a season was pretty hard work… especially when I lived in Canada and I was too busy with other things in life and school, friends, etc… But I remember wanting the first episode to come out really good and have an impact… something that wasn't done before…

J: Did you receive that impact?

G: DEFINITELY! You should have seen the e-mail's that flooded my hotmail… I was really appreciative of everyone's opinion and input on the season… there were many mixed feelings like "How could you break up Rily!" or "This is so good I can't wait for you to write more!" There was also the criticism I got but I still appreciated such as "This is definitely not RFR like" or "You should call this Hormonally Driven Roscoe…" But all the same it's all appreciated and at the end of the night I'm pumped to write more…

J: So do you mind if ppl contact you from msn and give you ideas?

G: No not at all… I love hearing what the people have to say... I try to take ideas into consideration but not everything is used…

J: Lets talk more about the season… so what made you want to come up with characters like Jean-Luc and Alexis?

G: Honestly, when I first came up with them I was afraid I was going to get criticism for adding new people… I know many people do that and I was seriously going to stick with just the RFR cast that was already introduced in the series… but then I decided that I needed a change… and what better change than adding new characters, one being an delinquent and the other being a mystery guy coming to steal Kim's heart metaphorically speaking!

J: I personally think you did a great job introducing Alexis and Jean-Luc… The way you wrote the episodes, I feel like I've known Alexis as long as anyone else… and Jean-Luc, I feel like he's the type of person you can never really trust…

G: Thanks and Yeah, Jean-Luc… believe me after you see him in next season he's one guy you definitely don't want to trust!

J: Speaking of next season… do you think you can give me some spoilers?

G: lol… I don't want to give away much considering I only write three episodes of the season for far and things can change… but as of now, some definite plans that are floating around… Kim and Travis… I'll save that for a secret… but I can say… SPOILER WARNING….

No Man's Land gets signed; River will quit his job at Roscoe High... ROBBIE… you don't even wanna know the crazy things he gets himself into… I won't tell you what happens to the Radio station… or who the NEW host is who joins RFR… and it's not Kim… or Travis who may or may not return… Oh and since this is a given… RFR will ultimately be revealed to EVERYONE in the town of Roscoe…

J: Whoa… sounds amazing! I'm getting tired too and I have nothing left to ask… so you want to say anything before I wrap this up…..

G: Yeah… thanks to the fans that e-mail me even if they don't leave reviews… and the ones who do leave reviews… criticism or not… it's all appreciated… so get ready September 10th or 9th…. I forget what date right now but I think its September 10th… for the new sixth season, most likely FINAL SEASON, of RFR!


End file.
